A DBZ Twist
by Jazzei
Summary: You all know the story of Dragonball Z, but this story has a twist that follows the last surviving female Saiyan named Keysa. Keysa is my made up characters, all others are from the Dragonball Z storyline.
1. Chapter 1

The slamming of the door could be heard echoing throughout the ship, and the walls along the hallway could feel the shaking. Fights broke out frequently on the ship though, so nobody gave too much mind to the slammed door. Inside the room, the girl that had slammed the door shut was sitting on the edge of her bed, furious with the man that assumed that she would throw herself at him because he was the prince of their nearly extinct people. Well, he was wrong.

This girl, the last living female Saiyan, was a stubborn one. She wouldn't easily be giving into Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans anytime soon. Her name is Keysa, and she's 19 years old. She has long, straight, shiny black hair and piercing black eyes. She is an accomplished warrior that can keep up with nearly anybody that comes at her. She is built well, she's muscular but not bulky like her male counterparts, and within the last year or so she had developed womanly curves that caught the attention of any male that walked by her. Though the attention to her body by men annoyed her to no end, it had also proved helpful in battle. Men seemed to have one thing on their minds, and she had used to her benefit many times.

Living on Frieza's ship since she was just a toddler, she had been forced to work for the monster along with three other Saiyans named Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta. She was the youngest of the group at 19, and Nappa the oldest. Vegeta was the next closest to her in age at 24, and Raditz a few years older than him. Vegeta was clearly the strongest and best fighter of the four, though Keysa was constantly working to surpass him. She was already stronger and faster than Nappa and Raditz, and told herself that she'd be able to catch up to and surpass Vegeta.

Hearing a knocking on the door, Keysa is pulled out of her thoughts. Knowing that it's Vegeta at her door she yells out, "Go away, Vegeta. I have no desire to see you again today!" She can hear him snicker, and her anger rises. He was possibly the most arrogant man she knew, she decided. "Keysa, I don't need you to open the door for me. I could easily break through the door, though Frieza would probably prefer you let me in so that I don't have to force my way in."

Not doubting that he would indeed break through the door, she reluctantly stands up and goes over to the door. "Damn it, Vegeta, what do you want?" she growls as she opens the door only wide enough for him to see her glaring face. Upon seeing her glare, Vegeta laughs. "You should find it an honor that the Prince of Saiyans wants to be with you," he says with a smirk and her glare narrows further. "Well I'm not, so you can go find somebody else to satisfy yourself with," she snaps back. He glances up and down the hallway to make sure nobody else is around and puts enough pressure on the door to shove his way in.

Keysa stumbles backwards a little, not having expected him to force his way in. Shutting the door behind him, Vegeta looks at her with an expression that she can't quite read. "I'm not only thinking of sex, Keysa, though the act definitely interests me," he says and she raises an eyebrow suspiciously. "I think that you'll be the one to help me take down Frieza. Nappa is fine fighter, but he's an idiot. He doesn't think before he does anything. Raditz is a weak Saiyan, I don't see him improving much from where he is right now. You, on the other hand, have signs of becoming a great warrior such as myself. Frieza has always been scared of Saiyans. You and I will prove to him that there is a reason he is so scared of our people," he says. You look at him, dumbfounded. Perhaps there is more to this man than arrogance, as she had thought.

While she is thinking about the explanation he had just offered, she failed to pay attention to him walking over to her. He put his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her gently. At first she didn't fight the kiss, but quickly realized what was going on and pushed him off of her. "You almost had me there, Vegeta. Almost. I agree with you about Nappa and Raditz, and I agree that I'm going to be a great Saiyan warrior. And I may even team up with you someday to take down Frieza, but that doesn't mean I want to put up with you in any other fashion. Now if you don't mind, I'd really rather have you out of my room," she scolded, but Vegeta just smirked. "You'll change your mind," he says and leaves her in her room alone.

She flops down on the bed and lands with a thud, angry with herself for almost letting her fall for Vegeta's talk about defeating Frieza. Of course he had an ulterior motive, and she should have seen that from the beginning. "He's such a jerk!" she growls frustratedly to herself, "An arrogant, no-good pig." She kicks off her boots and rests her head on the pillow. She looks over to the clock sitting on the night stand, thinking perhaps that she should just go to bed. She and the other Saiyans were going on a mission to a planet early tomorrow morning to exterminate all forms of life on it. Hopefully Nappa would remember not to destroy the planet in the process, when he got excited he would completely forget that the goal was to keep the planet in good shape so that Frieza could either sell the planet off or take it for his own use. Thinking about the mission tomorrow, Keysa fell asleep.

She woke up in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly. Annoyed by the shrill sound, she reached over to the clock and threw it against the wall. The clock smashed into pieces and she sighed. That was the third clock she had broken this month, she really should kick that habit.

Finally convincing herself to get out of bed, she swings her legs over the edge and groggily walks to the bathroom that's connected to her tiny room. She quickly showers and brushes her hair through afterward. She looks into the mirror, wondering if she should cut her hair. Sure, it looked nice this long, but it only got in the way. Whoever she was fighting could grab onto her hair and pull it. The problem would be finding a good place to get her hair cut. If she was going to get it cut, she was going to get it done right. Saiyan hair doesn't grow, so if she got a bad haircut she'd be forced to live with it forever.

She walked back into her room and opened up a drawer of her dresser and pulled out a deep blue spandex mini-dress and put it on. She then slipped her Saiyan armor up over her head and onto her body, put on her white boots with the gold tips and snapped on her scouter. She hated having to rely on that thing, whenever they would break in battle she'd be at a loss for assessing the power levels of her opponents.

She decided she was ready to go out and destroy Frieza ordered her and the others to destroy, and left her room shutting the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway to the space pod docking room, she decided that she wouldn't talk to Vegeta or even look at him in there. Unfortunately, she did find him rather attractive, and that smirk of his could make her heart skip a beat. Be he could never know that. No, it would just go straight to his head and give him an even bigger ego-which she wasn't even sure was possible it could get bigger.

When she got to the space pod docking room, the other three Saiyans and Zarbon were in there already. Zarbon was the first to notice her, and he got a perverted grin on his face. It was a well known fact that Zarbon loved the ladies, and was always trying to get them naked. Ever since she had started looking more like a woman than a girl, he had taken notice of her and would try to corner her into having sex. Keysa wasn't sure what women saw in him though, he was an even bigger pig than Vegeta. So she glared at him, and he laughed. She had to resist the strong urge rising up in her to punch him in between the legs, knowing that he could still overpower her. One day, hopefully soon, she would be stronger than him and she'd give him a piece of her mind then.

He turns his head back to the other Saiyans as she walks up, but his eyes are focused on her body. Again, she has to resist the urge to attack him. "The lot of you are going to a planet today that will take about two hours to get to. The planet has a large population, and there are some formidable warriors there. Nothing you monkeys can't handle, but Lord Frieza figured sending the four of you together would get the job done quicker," he says. Finally taking his eyes off of Keysa's body, he looks over to Nappa with a glare. "And don't leave the planet in utter ruin this time. The value of the planet diminishes greatly with all the craters you buffoons leave behind," he scolds. Zarbon looks over to the space pod, and Keysa's eyes follow. For some odd reason there are only two sitting there. Zarbon smirks as he looks at the space pods. "I'm sure you're wondering why there are only two pods," he says. "You see, Lord Frieza is trying to conserve on fuel."

Keysa waits for the stubborn Saiyan Prince to object, he always demands the royal treatment as he is a prince. But when he doesn't complain, she just glares at Zarbon. "Nappa and Raditz, the two of you will share a pod," Zarbon says with a smirk as he tells the two bigger Saiyans that they'll have to share one cramped space pod. So that was why Vegeta didn't complain, Keysa thought to herself. He figured that Zarbon would make the two big Saiyans ride together. Not only would they be cramped together, they'd be pissed off about their space with another man. "So I guess that leaves Keysa and Vegeta for the other. It won't be as fun in your pod, seeing as there will be more room for each of you. But I know that the royal monkey would whine my ear off if I tried to pair him with one of those morons over there." Without looking at Vegeta, you know he's smirking at the thought of riding alone in a small space with you for two hours…


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing the news that Raditz and Nappa would be shoved into one space pod, and Keysa and Vegeta into another, the only pleased Saiyan in the room was Vegeta. Nappa and Raditz were complaining and glaring at each other, though they should have been glaring at Zarbon instead. Keysa had turned her face the opposite direction of Vegeta, refusing to look at the man. Zarbon oversees Nappa and Raditz shove their way into the space pod, and Keysa can't help but laugh at the two large men elbowing each other and fighting for the most space. Nappa, being the bigger and stronger of the two, wins the fight for the most space.

"Alright, the two of you into that pod," Zarbon instructs and points at the remaining pod. Keysa looks at Raditz and Nappa's pod and frowns. She thinks about asking if she could ride in there instead of with Vegeta, but she knew that showing dislike towards Vegeta would only make Zarbon antagonize that dislike. Vegeta climbs into the space pod, and Keysa hesitates a little too long before getting in and Zarbon picks up on it. "If you'd rather, you can stay here with me and help me out with some of _my_ _needs_," he says into her ear and places his hand on her right below her tail. She whacks his arm with her tail and glares at him. "I'd rather take on Frieza himself," she growls and stomps over to the space pod and climbs in.

After climbing in, the door shuts behind Keysa. Vegeta is sitting in the one seat that the space pod has and has sat in a way that he was taking up most of the room in the pod. He has a smirk on his face and motions for her to sit on his lap. She responds with a glare, refusing to move. But when the space pod takes off and heads into space, she's thrown forward onto him. She looks up at him with a glare, though she eventually ends up sitting on his lap.

The ride to the planet seems to take forever. Keysa refuses to talk to him, and he sits there with a smirk resting on his lips. Every once in awhile he'll attempt to put a hand on her thigh or hip, but she always slaps his hand away. There's no way that this ride is only two hours, she thinks to herself. It's felt like an eternity in here with him.

Finally they arrive at the planet. As soon as the space pod lands, Keysa hits the button to open the space pod. She quickly climbs out and steps away from Vegeta. Nappa and Raditz' pod lands right behind theirs, and the two of them tumble out of the space pod looking ready to kill each other. "Knock it off," Vegeta demands and they look at him. "As entertaining as it would be to watch the two of you beat the crap out of each other, we're here to kill the inhabitants of the planet and not each other." They give each other one last glare then bow their heads to Vegeta's instruction. They both still held a respect for the Saiyan Prince, though it may have had more to do with that he could easily kill either of them than it had to do with him being their prince. "Nappa, you head west and Raditz head east. I'll head south, and Keysa, you can head north. Meet back here after you're sure that there aren't any more living creatures on the planet," he instructs. Eager to get away from Vegeta, Keysa flies off north with great speed. Her speed was something that she held over the other Saiyans. She was much quicker and faster than both Nappa and Raditz. She even figured that she may be faster than Vegeta, though she hadn't trained with him enough to know.

Keysa landed in the first village that she saw, and observed the people there. They were a beautiful race, to be honest. They had rosy pink skin, and dark navy blue hair. Keysa looked through her scouter and saw that there weren't any fighters in this village. The people out on the street didn't seem too threatened by her, so they must not know much about Saiyans. A smirk came across her lips as she formed an energy ball in the palm of her hand and sent it into the building next to her causing the walls to come crumbling down. The people in the street stopped their activities. Some of the people could only stare at her, while others ran for cover. A boy, who she guessed to be about her age, walked into the middle of the street and took a fighting stance though his eyes gave away his true fear. She looked at his power level, and saw that it was way below hers. "Come on, boy. Show me what you got," she said, and took a fighting stance too. The boy ran at her, and she landed her fist in his gut. He fell over, eyes shut and a pained expression on his face. Keysa laughed out loud, he went down too easy and his power had been the highest in the village. She flew up above the city and put her arms above her head. She gathered a large energy ball, and sent it down into the village. She smirked down at the destroyed village, and moved onto the next one.

After a few hours of destroying villages and toying with the people before killing them, she comes to a village with a higher power level than anybody on this planet could possibly have, which meant that it was one of the Saiyans. It wasn't high enough to be Vegeta, so it had to be either Nappa or Raditz. After a little deducting, she decides that it's Raditz. She walks through the street, and the people of the village stare at her in fear. So word had started to spread of what the Saiyans were doing to the planet.

Finally she found Raditz, and saw that he had a young woman pinned up against the wall of a building. He was holding both of her wrists above her head with one hand, and had his other hand stroking her cheek. Her eyes were terrified, but it wasn't the same terror she had caused the people. This wasn't a fear of death, but what he was going to do to her before he killed her. Anger rose up in Keysa as she watched this, Raditz was such a creep. "Raditz!" she yelled at him, "Let go of her, right now." He flinched at her yelling at him, but didn't let go of the girl. "Get away from her, right now," she instructed and he snarled. "I don't have to follow your orders, woman. And why do you care what I do to her before I kill her? She'll end up dead at the end anyway," he said.

At his defying her, her anger grew even more. "Then just kill her. Don't use her as a little sex toy before you kill her, you pig. And you _will_ regret not doing as I say," she threatened. Raditz snickered at her, and let his free hand move from her face down her chest and to her thigh. Again, her anger rose, and along with her anger so did her power level. She yelled out in anger, and Raditz looked at her surprised as the number on his scouter shot up. She charged towards him and pinned him to the wall away from the girl. She quickly crawled away, and Raditz tried to get away from Keysa. Even though Keysa wasn't having a hard time keeping him down, she used more force to show her dominance.

He continues to struggle, grunting and shifting his weight around. Keysa shoves her knee into his gut and he growls out in pain. She stands up and leaves him lying on the ground in pain. "Next time, perhaps you'll have learned to do as I say," she says, letting her anger settle back down. She turns to walk away, planning on taking over the extermination of this village herself. Just as she's just about to tell him to head back to the space pods because she was going to finish off his job, she hears him say "I'm not scared of you."

She spins back around and sees him struggle to his feet, glaring at her. "You're even dumber than you look," she says in disbelief. Once he steadies himself, he starts walking in her direction. "You caught me by surprise before. You won't be so lucky this time," he threatens, and she can't help but laugh at him. "I don't need luck," she responds with a smirk. He charges at her, and she lands a foot in his stomach and kicks him through the wall of the building. She walks out the hole in the building that his body had created, and sends a repeated flow of energy blasts at him and dust is thrown up in the air. When it clears, he is lying on the ground with debris all over him. She walks over to him and crouches down by his head. She grabs a big chunk of his hair and pulls his head up. "Go back to the space pods," she instructs and he doesn't say anything. "I suggest you do as I say, because I don't have a problem killing you right here and right now." Looking into his eyes, she can see that he believes that she would indeed kill him.

She releases the hold she has on his hair and his head hits the ground. "Get out of my sight," she growls and this time he obeys. He clumsily makes his way to his feet, and flies out of the village. Grunting in disgust, Keysa makes quick work of the village. She finishes off the area that Raditz was supposed to cover without too much of a fight from the locals. There were a few men in a few villages that thought they were fighters, but nothing that really threatened her. At one point she came across a man who fought with a sword, but even he wasn't much of a challenge. After clearing out that side of the planet, she headed back to where the space pods were.

Upon arriving back at the space pods, she sees that she's the last one back. "What took you so long?" Vegeta asks, apparently Raditz hadn't explained what had happened. Keysa glared in Raditz' direction. "I had to teach him a lesson about challenging the authority of somebody much stronger than himself," she said and Raditz glared back at her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Good, it was about time that somebody put him in his place. It's good for him," he snickered and Raditz' glare narrowed. "Let's head back to Frieza's ship. This place didn't provide any training, so will I need to get some in today back on Frieza's ship," Vegeta said, and all of you agreed that there hadn't been much excitement or challenge on the planet. This planet easily could have been handled by only two of the Saiyans, or even one. "Raditz, Nappa, you two get back into that pod. Keysa and I will take this one back," he ordered and the two larger Saiyans again shoved themselves into the small space pod. As before, Nappa won the battle to get more space than Raditz, and Keysa couldn't help but laugh. It served him right, after what a jerk he was.

Raditz' and Nappa's pod took off, and Vegeta and Keysa were still standing on the planet outside the pod. "Let's go," she said without looking at him and started walking towards the space pod, but he grabbed onto the back of her tail and pulled her back to him. When she didn't cry out in pain at his grabbing her tail, a grin crossed his lips. "You're not reacting to me pulling on your tail," he said and she turned to look at him. "I'm not an idiot, Vegeta. Our tails are a weakness, and I wasn't going to allow myself to have such a big weakness in battle. So I was able to train in a way that I've overcome that weakness, as any Saiyan should," she said. "Well put," he responded, obviously impressed with her ambition. "You're going to make an amazing warrior some one of these days. At this rate, you'll be one of the best in the universe," he said, and Keysa felt a little out of place with the complement. Was she supposed to say something nice back? But before she could think of what to do, she felt Vegeta press his lips to hers and kiss her gently. She was surprised by the kiss, and surprised at the tenderness of the kiss. It wasn't how she had pictured the stubborn, prideful and ruthless Saiyan Prince would kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with a grin, "I knew you'd come to your senses and give into me," he said and she pushed him away from her with enough force that he stumbled backwards a few steps. "I will never give into anybody, not even you Prince Vegeta," she growled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed and walked over to the space pod, "Sure whatever you say," he said and climbed in. Once again, he sat in a way that the only way she could sit would be to sit on his lap. She argued about it, but ended up sitting on his lap. Vegeta tried to talk to her a few times, but she refused to answer him. Once they got back to Frieza's ship, she marched straight off to her room and away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Keysa got into her room, and slammed the door behind her. Between Raditz being a pig and Vegeta being so arrogant, she was pissed off. She walked over to her bathroom and took off her dirty clothes throwing them in a pile on the floor. She turned on the water to as hot as her body could possibly take it and got in. The burning water and steam felt good and helped her calm down. She took a long shower, letting her thoughts slip away from her mind.

Once she was feeling calmed down enough, she got out of the shower and got dressed in a clean spandex dress. She put on her boots, not bothering to put on her armor or scouter. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She left her room and headed towards the mess hall, hoping that none of the other Saiyans were in there. Luckily enough, she didn't see the others in there. She grabbed some food and went for an empty table knowing that nobody else in the room would come sit with her. All of the freaks that lived on the ship under Frieza's rule tended to avoid the Saiyans, which the Saiyans all agreed on that it was because they were afraid of the Saiyans.

No sooner than she had started eating, Keysa saw Nappa walk into the mess hall. She groaned, knowing he would come sit with her. She thought about getting up and taking her food somewhere else, but Nappa saw her before she could leave and waved. She nodded in acknowledgment, and knew she would have to stay until her food was gone. She didn't have a problem with Nappa, but she didn't really feel like dealing with him either.

He came and sat down across from her, dropping his plate of food down on the table. "Hi, Keysa!" he said loudly and she nodded again. "Hey.." she said, trying not to sound quite as grumpy as she felt. Nappa seemed much more interested in his food than talking to her, which Keysa was thankful for. She started thinking about the people that they had exterminated today, and almost felt bad for them. They were helpless, and the look on their faces had been that of complete fear. She told herself that she shouldn't be feeling guilty, Saiyans were ruthless warriors that conquered anything and everything. It wasn't as if she hadn't done this a hundred times before, and she had never felt any guilt before. She decided it was the look on that girl's face that Raditz had tried to force sex on. That was wrong, and even she knew it. As soon as she had decided that was the reason she was feeling guilty, a plate was set down on the table next to her and somebody was sitting in the chair beside her.

She looked over and saw Vegeta, who she hadn't noticed even come into the room. She almost scooted over a chair from him, but decided that Nappa didn't need to know what was going on. Vegeta was still the prince of her people, and she still held some respect for him in that form. Keysa could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of her eye, and refused to look at him. Instead, she focused on the food in front of her. "Nappa! Use some manners, would you?" Vegeta demanded and Nappa immediately straightened. "Oops, sorry," he said with his mouth still full and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Do you have to eat like such a pig?" he growled, and then started eating his food. Keysa finished her meal as quickly as she could, and got up from the table. She walked away from the two Saiyans without a word and left the mess hall.

After her meal, Keysa decided to get her aggressions out with an intense training session. She hadn't got much of a workout on that planet they had been on, so her body could use some training. She found an empty room and started training. She let her mind wander over what had happened that day, and how pissed off she was a Raditz and Vegeta. As her emotions began to surface, she let the anger fuel her training. She knew that her emotions, no matter how hard she tried to control them, always greatly influenced her fighting abilities.

After a few hours of training, Keysa decided to call it quits for the night and resume her training in the morning. She turned to leave and saw Vegeta in the room, standing up against the wall watching her. "Damn it, Vegeta. How long have you been in here?" she growled at him. He didn't say anything for a bit, just looked at her. "You're amazing. Your speed, strength and drive are leagues above Nappa and Raditz. You're quite the Saiyan," he said, ignoring her question. Not quite sure how to take his complement, she didn't know what to say back. Had Vegeta really just given her such a big complement? Dumbfounded, she hesitated before finally saying, "Thank you." He nodded and she noticed that she couldn't quite place the expression on his face. He almost looked content, which was weird to her. "You're welcome," he finally said back to her. Was he being polite? This conversation made her feel slightly uncomfortable, she wasn't used to such formalities. She looked him in the eye, trying to get a read on what he might be thinking, but couldn't manage to do so. So instead, she left the room without another word and walked to her room to go to bed. Vegeta, however, had noticed that she hadn't acted hostile towards him in the training room. He took that as a good sign and decided to do some training for himself.

The next few days seemed to drag on slowly. Keysa refused to talk to Vegeta and avoided him at all costs. She couldn't seem to keep him off her mind though, which she hated. One day one of Frieza's goons pulled aside Keysa and Vegeta together and told them that the two of them would be going off to a planet to rid it of all life. According to the idiot that told them about the job, it wouldn't be too hard of a job for them. The data Frieza had said that the scouters reported the people of the planet to have low power levels. The two of them would be leaving immediately.

Keysa turned to walk towards the pod docking room, and felt Vegeta grab onto her elbow. She tried to pull her arm away, but his grip was firm. "Let go of me," she growled quietly. He didn't let go, and kept his gaze straight ahead. "The people on this planet aren't as weak as Frieza wants us to think. I've heard of these people, and they are somehow able to mask their power so that we can't read it on the scouters. They are also able to camouflage themselves in with their surroundings so that they are nearly impossible to see. Their power doesn't compare to ours, but they won't be pushovers like the last planet," he said in a hushed tone. When he was done talking, he let go of her elbow and she gladly pulled away from him.

When Keysa walked into the pod docking area, she was relieved to see that there were two space pods and not just one. She climbed into one and was ready to go. She pod started up and took off towards the planet.

The ride to the planet took a few hours, which was nothing to complain about. Keysa had been on jobs that it had taken days, weeks or months to get to the planet. When the space pod had landed, she got out and stretched out her body from the cramped ride. She had landed in an area that had dense trees and vegetation, perhaps a jungle. Vegeta's space pod landed shortly after hers and he stepped out. "Remember, your scouter isn't going to be too reliable here," he said and took off. She grunted at his comment, she could take care of herself.

She started walking through the jungle when she heard some foot steps behind her. She turned around, and didn't see anybody. She decided she must have been hearing things and continued on. But when she heard footsteps behind her again, she knew it wasn't just in her head. She turned around again, but still didn't see anybody. Her scouter wasn't showing any life forms around her, and she didn't anybody. She began to feel slightly nervous, perhaps she should have taken Vegeta's warning more seriously. But he had said that they weren't nearly as good fighters as a Saiyan too she remembered. "Stop hiding, you coward," she commanded, but whoever it was didn't make a move to uncamouflage itself. She looked at her surroundings sure that she'd be able to see whatever it was if she looked hard enough. Then there was a movement. It was just a small, slight movement but it was big enough for Keysa to see. Once she knew where to being was, she was able to see that there was indeed something there.

She walked over to the being with a smirk on her face. Whatever it was was now shaking nervously. It was afraid of her, good. "Well hello there," she said with a snicker. "Why don't you come on out and show me what you look like without that camouflage," she said. It stepped forward nervously and the camouflage disappeared. The thing had green scaly skin with small, squinty eyes and long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. After its camouflage disappeared a reading on the scouter appeared. Somehow this thing was able to camouflage itself from the scouter. Keysa laughed at the small power level of this being and quickly killed it was a few punches. "Hmph," she grunted and headed back on her way out of the jungle.

She came upon a few villages and was able to destroy them without problems, though they definitely were much stronger than the last planet. Some of these people had made some weapons and seemed fairly skilled with them, but it didn't help them. She started walking through another section of the jungle, making sure to keep an eye on where Vegeta's power was so that she didn't run into him.

As she was going through the jungle, she learned to rely more on her hearing than her eyes. She had heard a dozen people walking behind her and had killed them. She was tempted to fly up above the jungle and destroy it from there, but she knew that Frieza would be pissed off with her for destroying the jungle and ruining the value of the planet.

She was feeling confident as she was walking through the jungle, Vegeta had been worried over nothing. This planet wouldn't take more than a few hours to get rid of everyone, and it wasn't going to be difficult. These people weren't that tricky if you knew what you were going up against. She was walking on when she felt a blow to the head. She groaned in pain and felt dizzy, and then a shooting pain shot through her body as a sword cut off her tail. Before she could turn around her head was hit again and she fell to her knees. She could now see that there was a gang of probably 20 of them surrounding her, and their power levels were significantly higher than anything else she had seen on the planet.

She was on all fours trying to stay conscious and saw that one of the beings was holding a sword over her head. He swung the sword at her and she was able to avoid letting the sword get her. She was so dizzy, though, that rolling out of the way of the sword made her start to black out. She used everything in her to stay conscious, but was slowly loosing the fight. A sword hit her in the shoulder and she could feel the bone splitting under the pressure of the sword. She screamed out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she remembered before passing out was seeing Vegeta land on the ground in front of her, looking infuriated and worried at the same time. "You idiots will pay for this. I don't care if I have to destroy your precious little jungle and deal with Frieza yelling at me for ruining his stupid little planet. You will all pay for this!" he growled, and then Keysa passed out and couldn't hear anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing Keysa remembered after passing out on the alien planet was waking up in a healing chamber back on Frieza's ship. Her shoulder didn't hurt any longer and her head wasn't spinning. The whole incident seemed surreal, how could she have let such a weak group of people bring her down? It was embarrassing, and the fact that Vegeta had seen it all made it even more embarrassing.

"She's awake, let's get her out of there," she heard some voices say and was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw some of Frieza's doctors in the room. They poked at some buttons on the side and the liquid around her started draining. She pulled the oxygen mask off her face and stood up as the door on the front opened. She climbed out, her clothes soaking wet. One of the doctors handed her a robe, "You can go change into that in the back room if you want, so that you're not all wet," he said and she took the robe. She went into the back room and took off her wet clothes. She put her hand on her shoulder and felt a new scar across her shoulder blade.

She walked back into the main room and one of the doctors was still in there. "Do you know what happened to me?" Keysa asked and the doctor looked up at her and nodded his head. "You're lucky Vegeta was there with you. You were surprise attacked by the group of aliens on the planet, they ganged up on you with almost two dozen. You were taken down by a sword, you're lucky to be alive. Vegeta noticed all the power levels pop up around you on his scouter and then saw yours drop drastically. So he came to help you, and saw you right as the sword struck into your shoulder and you passed out. He killed all of the ones there, ended up destroying the whole jungle and taking a long lecture from Master Frieza about doing so, but it's good for you he did that. By destroying the jungle from above instead of finding and killing them one by one, it saved him a lot of time and he was able to get you back sooner. He brought you straight here to be healed, you were barely alive by this point. You had lost a lot of blood. But we were able to save you," the doctor explained.

Keysa looked down at the ground, trying to hide the emotion she was feeling. Vegeta saved her, when she had deserved to die. If these people had been able to take her down so easily, she wasn't strong enough. Weak Saiyans were useless, and were often killed as she had heard it. She tried to control her emotions, and when she felt she was under control she looked back up to the doctor. "Well, thank you for saving me," she said without much sincerity. She knew that she would have to train much harder from now on out. She would have to prove that she wasn't weak, and that Vegeta wouldn't be sorry for saving her.

She walked out of the doctor's office and started heading towards her room. She was ready for some training, and felt stronger than she had before she left. A Saiyan's power always increased greatly after a near death experience. But before she could do some training, she'd have to change into something other than this robe. As she was walking down the hallway she saw Vegeta walking her way. "I see you're feeling better," he said and she nodded, not sure of what she should say. "I'm glad you're ok, I wasn't sure we were going to make it back here in time," he admitted, and Keysa was at a loss for words. Why was he being so nice to her? "Oh… Um, well thank you for saving me. I didn't deserve it, but I'll make sure to train so that never happens again," she finally said, looking down at the ground. He didn't say anything back, so she looked up at him. "I could never let anything happen to you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," he said and she felt her face redden. Why wasn't he lecturing her on how foolish and weak and disgraceful she was? That was what she deserved, and she knew it. As if he could read her mind, Vegeta said, "Keysa, everybody makes mistakes. You underestimated those people, and were being too cocky. You should have been more careful in that jungle. But you're okay, which is what matters."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Keysa blurted out, and Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back, and Keysa felt frustrated. He knew why he shouldn't be nice to her, she had failed. And nice was not something that Saiyans practiced. He looked around the hallway as if to see who else was around and grabbed onto her wrist. "Follow me," he said and took her down the hall to his room. He led her in and then shut the door behind them.

"Keysa, I care about you," he said. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, and I never will. I've been trying to explain this to you, but you won't ever listen," he said, looking as though he was having a hard time explaining this. She felt her face redden again, though she tried to hide it by looking at the ground. She was at a loss for words at his confession. She felt his hand come under her chin and tilt her head up so that her eyes met his. He leaned his face in towards hers, and pressed his lips to hers.

Keysa stiffened at the kiss, but didn't pull away so Vegeta put his arms around her waist. She slowly moved her arms up and put them around his neck, and her body relaxed a bit. Perhaps Vegeta wasn't the jerk she had always thought he was, she thought to herself. He kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back.

He drew back from the kiss, and she looked up at him. He had a smile on his face. Not a smirk or a grin, but a smile. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him smile. She smiled back at him, feeling happier than she would have thought she'd feel. He gave her another quick kiss. "You should go change out of that robe," he said and she nodded, having forgotten that she was still in it. "Probably. I have some training to get to. I need to make sure nothing like _that_ ever happens again," she said and started to walk from the door.

She walked to her room, trying to figure out what she was feeling. These kinds of emotions were foreign to her. She was grateful to Vegeta for saving her, though she was embarrassed to have needed saving. He hadn't belittled her, or acted as if she was now indebted to him. He had acted like he really was just grateful that she was still alive. And then there was that kiss. Sure, he had kissed her before. But this time was different, she saw something in him that she hadn't seen before. She saw a softer side to the stubborn, prideful and often rude Saiyan Prince. He was the last person she would have expected to have a soft side.

She got to her room and went in, still not entirely sure she understood the situation. She took off the robe and looked at the scar on her back in the mirror. It was probably five inches long. She winced as she looked at it, it would serve as a reminder of her failure. It also, though, would inspire her to train that much harder. She put on some new clothes, and went go find something to eat before doing some training. She could guess it had been awhile since she had eaten, and knew she'd train better on a full stomach.

She got some food and sat down alone at a table in the mess hall. As she was eating she saw Raditz come into the room, and her blood pressure rose. He came and sat across from her without getting any food. She glared at him, and he smirked. "I heard you couldn't handle those weaklings," he snickered, and she felt her blood boil. "Also hear Vegeta had to come to your rescue. He should have let you die, if you couldn't handle such a weak group why do you deserve to live? He has a soft spot for you, which means that he's weak too," he said, the arrogance in his voice overwhelming.

"Go to hell," Keysa growled, trying to control her anger and not cause a scene. "In case you've forgotten, I was able to take you out with a few blows. You have no grounds to talk," she said. He shrugged his shoulders, shrugging off her comment. "You should have killed me then, but you couldn't have. If it had been me, I would have finished the job. But you're too weak to kill even me," he said.

That was it, she didn't care if she caused a scene. She would deal with Raditz right here, right now. She started to stand up, but felt a hand on her shoulder stop her from getting up. She looked over and saw it was Vegeta. He was glaring at Raditz, who looked at Vegeta with an amused expression. "Watch what you say, Raditz. You are the weakest out of the four Saiyans, and I won't hesitate to kill you," Vegeta snarled. As if to prove his stupidity, Raditz laughed at Vegeta. "Is that a threat, oh great Prince Vegeta?" he laughed, and Keysa thought Vegeta was going to lose it.

Vegeta swiftly jumped over the table, grabbed onto the shoulders of Raditz' armor and shoved him up against a wall. "It is no threat, Raditz. It's a promise. And the way things are going, it won't take long for that promise to be fulfilled," he growled and threw Raditz to the ground. "Get out of my sight," he demanded. Raditz stumbled back to his feet and left the mess hall, glaring at Keysa and Vegeta as he left.

Vegeta sat down next to Keysa and pulled her chair closer to his with his tail. "Don't worry about him. He's an idiot," Vegeta said. Keysa glared down at the table, Raditz had said what she had felt. She had deserved to die back there on that planet. And now, just like on the alien planet, Vegeta had come to her rescue again. "I hope you're not taking what that idiot said seriously. I've saved his sorry ass in the past, though I wonder why I was so gracious towards him. I can't stand him. He's begged for mercy and for me to rescue him from death more times than I can count. You wouldn't have asked for help from me ever, that's the sign of a warrior," he said, and she could tell he was trying to make her feel better. It wasn't working, though.

Vegeta stood up, "Come on. You had said you wanted to do some training. Let's spar, it's one of the best ways to train." Keysa stood up and followed Vegeta out of the room. The two found an empty training room and walked in.

"I don't want you to take it easy on me," Keysa growled, and Vegeta laughed. "I would never. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" he said with a smirk. She took a fighting stance and caught his gaze. "Well then, let's start this," she said and the two charged at each other. Keysa noticed that she was faster and quicker than Vegeta, but he was noticeably stronger than she was. He was also better at predicting her moves and dodges. They sparred until their bodies couldn't take any more, and Keysa was in awe of Vegeta's passion for fighting. She knew he was good, but she hadn't realized just how good.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you," Vegeta said with a grin. Keysa sat down on the ground, her chest moving up and down rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Vegeta, who was still standing. He was breathing hard too, she had given him quite the workout too. Vegeta sat down next to her and wrapped his tail around her waist. She winced as she thought about how she didn't have a tail. "What?" he asked and she shook her head slightly. "How long until my tail grows back?" she asked. He looked thoughtful, and she wondered if his tail had ever been cut off. "Maybe a couple of weeks," he finally said.

All of this was suddenly too overwhelming for Keysa. Just a few days ago she couldn't stand to be in the same room with Vegeta, and was completely confident in her fighting skills. Now she was toying with the idea of letting herself have feelings for Vegeta and felt like a failure when it came to fighting. These emotions conflicted with what she had been taught about Saiyans. The only emotions that Saiyans felt were anger, rage, pride and emotions along those lines. And Saiyans weren't weak. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and felt even weaker. What was wrong with her?

Vegeta looked over at her and she turned her face away, but it was obvious to him that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Keysa?" he said, his voice was soft and concerned. She took a deep breath, and when she was sure she wasn't going to cry she turned her face back to him. "Why are you being so nice to me? You've never been a nice person, Saiyans aren't supposed to be nice, period. I'm not sure what I think of all of this," she blurted out.

Vegeta sighed. "I already told you, Keysa, that I care about you. I thought you were going to die back there on that planet. I decided to use a different approach to get your attention. Do you not like me being nice? Because honestly, being nice isn't easy for me. I don't want to have to keep telling you this," he said, starting to sound annoyed.

"Why are you being nice if it isn't easy?" she asked, knowing that she was just going to make him more annoyed, but wanted an answer. He sighed again, "Keysa, you're being ridiculous! I'm trying to show you that I genuinely care about you. Can we move past that point?" Keysa knew she was starting to tick him off and wondered how long he would last. "One more question. Why me? Is it because I'm the only female Saiyan?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that? No, it's not because you're the last female Saiyan alive. I grew up knowing that woman would only get in my way, and had no desire to be with one. But over the last few years, I've watched you grow up. I've seen your drive, and your will to be the strongest you can be. You're stubborn, proud, and strong. You resisting me only made me more determined to have you," he explained.

Keysa raised her eyebrows, she hadn't thought about that before. "My telling you no and ignoring you only made you like me more? Ha, I should have seen that coming," she said with a laugh, and a smirk came to his lips. He leaned in and kissed her, and she couldn't help but enjoy the fact that the Prince of Saiyans cared about her. She kissed him back, but then pulled away and stood up. He sat there pouting at her and looking frustrated. "Don't act like that, Vegeta. I'm tired from all of this training and figuring out these emotions. Besides, you should be happy that I'm putting up with you. It's more than you would have gotten a week ago," she said and turned around to walk out of the room. Before leaving the room she looked back at him. "I'll suppose I could let you walk me back to me room if you want, though," she said with a wink. His pout turned into a grin as he stood up and walked over to her. "I suppose I'll do that, then," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

The two Saiyans got to Keysa's room, and as Keysa put her hand on the door knob to open it she felt Vegeta place his hands on her waist. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he stood behind her. She felt a small grin form on her lips, "Well, you've walked me back to my room. I guess you can leave now," she said playfully and pushed the door open. She walked into the room leaving the door open behind her without looking back at Vegeta.

Vegeta walked in behind her and shut the door behind him. Keysa turned around and put her hands on her hips as she looked at Vegeta. "What do you want now?" she said with a smirk. If her tail hadn't been cut off, it would be wagging mischievously right about now. A smirk crossed his lips as he walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. "I think it's obvious what I want," he said as he pulled her body closer to his. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her harder than he had done before. She kissed him back, opening her mouth enough so that his tongue was able to slip into her mouth. Keysa put her arms around Vegeta's neck and pulled herself even closer to him. She could hear a happy moan come up from his throat, and she couldn't stop the corners of her lips from turning upwards into a grin.

When the two pulled back from the kiss to get a breath, Keysa looked up at Vegeta with a grin still on her face. He was smiling back at her, and she still couldn't believe that this was the same arrogant, rude, and stubborn Saiyan she had grown up with. He gave her a quick kiss then looked at the door. "I don't want Frieza to find out about this yet. So I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow though, ok?" he asked.

"Maybe. If I feel like seeing you tomorrow, that is," she replied with a smirk. Vegeta laughed at her response and gave her one more kiss before turning to leave. He got to the door and opened it, looking at her again before leaving. "Good night," he said and she nodded at him. "You too," she said and he left.

Keysa sat down on her bed, not succeeding in taking the grin off her face. She kicked off her boots and laid back on her bed, resting her head on her pillow. Her pride was still fighting with her, but she was starting to ignore it. Part of her told her that she should still resist him if only because she couldn't give into him, but at the same time it was flattering to have the Prince of Saiyans chasing after her. She fell asleep still smiling, deciding that liking Vegeta was an ok thing.

She dreamed that night about being back on her home planet, and being surrounded by her people. In her dream, Vegeta was chasing after her affections and she was the envy of every female Saiyan. As hard as the other female Saiyans tried to get his Vegeta's attention, he had eyes only for her. She was, after all, the most beautiful Saiyan on the planet and the strongest, second only to the prince himself. All of the men on the planet tried to be with her, but their attempts were all failures. She had decided that she would only be with Vegeta. She hadn't told him this, and still acted unimpressed by him in public, but she had let her guard down enough when it was just the two of them that he knew. He knew that at the end of the day she didn't want to be with anybody else but him. She was flirtatiously turning him down, again, in the presence of some high class female warriors. They were fuming that he kept after her, but she could see by the smirk on his face that he knew what she really meant when she turned him down. Then she woke up.

Keysa groggily sat up, smiling lazily as she recounted the events of her dream. She wondered if she would know him if their home planet hadn't been destroyed. There really was no use in thinking like that, though. Their planet had been destroyed, and there wasn't any way to bring it back. This was their fate, even if they had had to deal with some pretty nasty circumstances like living under Frieza.

She got up out of bed and took a shower, looking at her scar in the mirror again when she got out of the shower. She had sworn to herself to look at the scar everyday to motivate herself to train harder and never forget what could happen if she got to confident in her abilities. She glared at the scar in the mirror, hating the fact that it defiled her body.

After looking at the scar, she decided that she would be training as hard and long as she could today. First, she would have to get some food. A Saiyan's got to eat, she thought to herself. She got dressed and headed out of her room. She saw Zarbon walking down the hallway and sighed. She really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. He was looking at her in a perverted way, and she looked right past him. She walked by him, feeling relieved that he hadn't said anything to her. Just as the thought of relief hit her brain, Zarbon appeared in front of her. He had moved with enough speed that it looked as though he had teleported himself there and not moved a muscle. Damn it, she thought to herself. She had a long way to go to be that fast.

"What do you want?" she growled, glaring at him. He laughed at her hostility towards him, his eyes looked amused. "I was going to grab your tail to get your attention, but it seems to be missing," he snickered. Keysa felt anger boil up inside of her, he was making fun of her! She hated Zarbon almost as much as she hated Frieza. "Bastard," was all she said back to him. She knew if she said more, she would lose her temper. Seeing as Zarbon was still stronger than any of the Saiyans, she knew she shouldn't lose her temper with him. He laughed again, seeing this all as a game.

"Oh come now, Keysa. That's not a very polite word for a lady," he replied and she only grunted in response. "What? Are you at a loss for words? That's unusual, but I'm not going to complain," he said and took a step towards her. She stood her ground, and he stepped one more step towards her. He was close enough that she could feel his breath. "I really don't see what women see in you, Zarbon," she started. "You're too pretty, not nearly manly enough for a real woman's tastes. I mean, how long do you spend on your hair every day? Surely more than I do, and I am a woman," she said.

"Not that I have anything to prove to a Saiyan, but I'll show you just how much of a man I really am," he said in her ear and put his hands on her waist and pulled her body as close to his as he could. Keysa screeched in surprise, but Zarbon silenced her with a kiss. She tried to get away, but he was too strong for her. He hooked an arm around her waist to keep her next to him, and broke away from the kiss. He quickly covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't on her waist so that she couldn't make any noise. "I wish you would stop protesting so much. You are very beautiful, and you are strong for a woman. With my help, you could become even stronger. If you stop protesting so much, I'll even put in a good word about you to Frieza," he said. She glared at him and continued to struggle against him. "Fine, have it your way," he said and squeezed her tighter so that she had to struggle to breath and started feeling light headed. He took his hand away from her mouth and pressed his lips to hers with enough force that she thought her lips were going to start bleeding. With the hand that had been over her mouth free, he grabbed onto her breast. Keysa was enraged and her power level shot up immensely. She was able to push him away from her and break free. "How dare you!" she yelled.

"How dare he what?" she heard a familiar voice say and turned around to see Vegeta. If he had to ask, he hadn't seen what had happened. "She's a feisty one," Zarbon said and wiped some moisture off of his mouth. "Don't worry, Keysa my dear, I like them feisty. The feisty ones are usually better in bed," he laughed, and Vegeta's eyes narrowed into a glare as he started to figure out what had happened. "He kissed me, and grabbed onto my chest," Keysa growled, her glare not leaving Zarbon. Vegeta's eyes narrowed even further.

"Leave her alone," Vegeta threatened, and Zarbon laughed yet again. "You've got to be kidding! You're telling me what to do? And why are you protecting her? You don't care about anybody but yourself, Vegeta," Zarbon said, and sooner than the words had left his mouth he realized why Vegeta was defending her. "Oh my. Won't Lord Frieza be interested in this? Frankly I'm not sure what you see in this monkey, Keysa, but I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything more from a Saiyan. Such poor character judgment. I should have known that the two of you would end up together. Disgusting," he said and turned around and left down the hallway.

Keysa and Vegeta watched as Zarbon walked away, and Keysa was still fuming over the incident. "As soon as I'm strong enough, he's first on my list to go down," she said. "I hate him," she added, angry with herself that she hadn't been able to get him off of her. Though she remained angry, she was able to calm herself down enough that her energy level was under control again.

"I guess that means Frieza is going to find out about what's going on between you and me sooner than I had hoped," Vegeta said matter-of-factly. Keysa looked at him, wondering why he was so worried about Frieza finding out about "them." She wasn't even sure there really was a "them" yet, even if it did look like that was the way things were headed. "What's the big deal if Frieza finds out?" she asked, causing Vegeta to sigh.

"He hates Saiyans the way it is. He's going to see you and me together as a possibility for Saiyan children to come to be, and the last thing Frieza wants is more Saiyans around," he explained. Keysa nodded, understanding his worries. Vegeta was wiser than she had given him credit for. "Oh," was all she managed to respond. She hadn't ever thought of that before, but that would be because she had never thought about having children. She thought children were annoying and always depending on everybody else to take care of them.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see if Frieza does or says anything," he said and put his arm around her waist. "Where were you headed to before you saw that idiot Zarbon?" he asked, growling Zarbon's name. Keysa had to think about where she had been headed to, her run in with Zarbon had distracted her. "Umm… Oh, I remember. To get food then do some training," she replied.

"I was going to do the same, let's go," he said and the two headed off towards the mess hall. They arrived together and Vegeta still had his arm around her waist. She felt awkward walking in with his arm around her, but she decided against saying anything. He didn't seem to like her questioning him. As they walked to get some food, Keysa noticed that some of the others simply ignored them, while others seemed intrigued by this showing of affection.

They each got their own food and sat down at a table next to each other. After Keysa had sat down, Vegeta moved her chair closer to his with his tail. After scooting her chair, his tail wrapped around her hips and stayed there as they ate in silence.

"What's going on here?" an amused voice said. Keysa looked behind her to see Nappa standing there with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face as he noticed Vegeta's tail around her hips and how closely their chairs were. "What's it look like, you moron? We're eating," Vegeta said. Nappa looked upset by the insult for a moment, but his mind wandered right back to how closely they were sitting. "I can see that, Vegeta. You know what I mean!" he said, his voice growing more excited and louder. Vegeta looked back at Nappa this time and glared at him. "Stop yelling, Nappa! Either sit down or go away. I don't like you standing there, hovering over me," he demanded. Nappa nodded and chose to sit down across from them. Vegeta finished his meal quickly and stood up. "I will come find you later, Keysa," he said and left the table leaving Keysa and Nappa alone.

"What's his problem?" Nappa asked and she just shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't really like to show emotions, you should have figured that out by now," Keysa said and Nappa nodded. She had seen his softer, more emotional side, but she didn't expect that he'd show that to anybody but her. "You know, we kind of figured it was just a game," Nappa said and Keysa raised her eyebrows. A game? She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but didn't think she liked the sound of it. He laughed a little at her expression, which made her mad and her expression quickly turned into a glare. "Hey now, stop worrying. Raditz and I thought as soon as you decided to like him at all that he'd stop caring. We figured that it was a game, and you were the prize, and he'd get bored once you had given in. But we realized after he brought you back from that planet nearly dead, at least I realized, how much he really does care about you. He tried to hide how worried he was about you, but it didn't work very well," he said.

Keysa could feel her face turning red and quickly tried to stop it. It had been obvious to an idiot like Nappa how much Vegeta cared about her, so that meant that others had surely picked up on it too. "Well of course he really likes me. Who wouldn't?" she said, and Nappa laughed again. "You two have a lot in common. You're both prideful and stubborn," he laughed. Keysa tried to glare at him for that comment, but she knew it was true. "Honestly, with as stubborn as you are, I didn't figure you'd ever give into him," he said, and Keysa couldn't help but letting out a laugh at that. "I was dead set against giving into him, but it just kind of happened," she said, the mood between her and Nappa was lightening a bit. "Besides, every Saiyan wants to be with the strongest partner they can find. Vegeta fits the bill," she said, a smile starting to form on her lips. Nappa nodded, knowing that Vegeta was definitely the strongest of the Saiyans. She finished her meal and stood up, "I'm going to go do some training. See ya," she said as she turned around to leave not waiting for a response.

She went and found an empty training room and started stretching out. After stretching for awhile, she got to training. She let her desire to get back at Zarbon and to never again be taken down fuel her training. She stopped her training for a break, and realized there was no clock in the room. She had no idea how long she had been training for, but when she took her break she felt her stomach rumble. She went to go grab something to eat, but the mess hall doors were locked. The doors only locked when it was closed. It couldn't be that late, she thought to herself. She jogged down the hallway to her room, noticing that nobody was out and walking around. She went into her room and looked at the new clock sitting on her dresser. It was just after midnight. She had no idea she had trained that long, her body wasn't that tired. Even though she would rather have never almost died from being attacked by the aliens, it was almost worth it because of the strength she gained after healing from a near death experience.

She was debating with herself on whether to take a break from training for the night or keep on going, and decided to call it a night. She wasn't that tired, but if she went to sleep for awhile she'd be that much more awake for some more training tomorrow. She took off her training clothes and pulled an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. She heard a knock on her door and rolled her eyes. "What?" she yelled and wondered who the hell would be wanting to talk to her this late. She watched as the door knob twisted and Vegeta popped his head into the room. "You're still up?" he asked.

"No, I'm asleep. Can't you tell?" she said back sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room, not shutting the door all the way behind him. "Very funny," he said without meaning it. Keysa walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lips and pulled her tighter to him, and she couldn't help but feel happy about that. "I just came to say goodnight," he said in a whisper, and kissed her again. She kissed him back and then moved her mouth over to his ear where she decided to nibble a little on his ear. She heard a moan come up from his throat, she enjoyed being able to have that effect on him. "Well, goodnight then," she said quietly into his ear and then kissed his mouth again.

"You should stop that, or I'm not going to want to leave," he said. She kissed him again and then looked at him with a grin. He looked back at her with a devilish grin, and she thought for a moment that he might actually stay. "I can't though. Not tonight," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Keysa," he said and let go of her to leave. "G'night, Vegeta," she said with a sigh. He gave her a half-hearted smile and she could tell that he didn't really want to leave, but he left anyway. She sat down on the edge of her bed and wondered why he left if he rather would have stayed. Oh well, she thought to herself, he must have had a good reason. She laid down on her bed, and reached over to turn out the lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days went by pretty plainly. Keysa spent the days away training and getting to know Vegeta better. She was amazed by the person she was getting to know. She had grown up around him, with him, Raditz and Nappa being the only Saiyans she really remembered, and was now realizing that she never really knew him at all. She wasn't even sure that he really knew himself. She figured that it wasn't easy for him to see a softer side of himself, it sure wasn't easy for her to see it in herself. She had been taught that Saiyans are always tough, there is nothing soft or caring about them. She had tried to convince herself over the past couple of days that it was just a sexual tension that was drawing her to him. Every time that she'd almost have herself convinced of that, she'd remember how she felt safe and even happy when she was around him. Those feelings were more than just a physical attraction.

After training all day, only taking a break to grab some food, she was finally headed off to bed. She decided to stop by Vegeta's room and see if he was in there. As she was walking down the hallway she saw Raditz walking towards her. She could see the door to Vegeta's room, and remembered that Raditz' room was just a few doors down. She looked him in the eye with a glare, she really couldn't stand him. He was glaring back at her, which made her smirk. "What?" she said and he didn't say anything back. "You should learn to acknowledge your superiors," she said, and she could see him start to get angry.

"You aren't my superior, woman," he growled back, and she couldn't help but laugh. She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "You really are an idiot," she laughed and took a fighting stance, "I believe that I've already proved that I'm far superior to you, but since you seem to have forgotten I don't mind educating you of that fact again." He didn't move for a moment, but then started walking past her without another word. She laughed at him again as he walked by and she started again towards Vegeta's room.

She was only a few steps from Vegeta's door, when she knew Raditz was coming at her from behind. She spun around and grabbed onto his wrists. "A sneak attack? Really? That's pathetic, even for you," she said and threw him into the wall. He landed against the wall with a thud and then sank to the ground. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees, but Keysa walked over to him and put her foot on his back and pushed him back down to the ground. He groaned as his body hit the floor, and she pushed him down harder. "Do you need me to convince you further that I am far better than you?" she asked and he didn't say anything. She took her foot off his back and kneeled down by his head. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled his head up. "I asked you a question, Raditz. If you have any sense at all, you'll answer me," she threatened with a smirk. He muttered a pained "No," so she dropped his hair. She stood back up and looked at the wall where his body had it and saw a Raditz sized imprint in the wall. She knew she had gotten her point across. "Now get out of my sight. You disgust me," she said. He slowly made his way to his feet and walked away quickly, avoiding eye contact and grumbling angrily.

She walked up to the door of Vegeta's room and knocked lightly before letting herself in. Vegeta walked out of the bathroom wearing dark grey sweatpants and no shirt. He looked like he had probably just gotten out of the shower. "What was all that noise out there?" he asked, and Keysa couldn't help the smirk that grew on her lips. "Raditz wasn't satisfied with my exerting my dominance just once, and challenged me again," she said, and she could tell by the expression on Vegeta's face that he wanted the whole story. She sat on the edge of his bed and told him what had happened.

"What an idiot. I don't think he'll ever learn," Vegeta said and she nodded in agreement. Raditz' pride was damaged, and he was trying to repair it. Unfortunately for him, Keysa was improving at a much more rapid rate than he was and she knew that he wouldn't ever be stronger than her. He just didn't have it in him.

Vegeta sat down on the bed next to her, and pulled her up onto his lap. "I haven't seen you much today," he said and kissed her cheek. She turned so that she was sitting facing him and loosely wrapped her legs around him, letting her ankles rest behind him on the bed. "I've been busy training. I need to get stronger. I have to push past my limits," she said and he grinned back at her. "Spoken like a true Saiyan," he said and kissed her lips. She let her hands rest on his bare chest, and realized that she didn't think she had ever seen him without a shirt on before. She found his very muscular upper body incredibly sexy. She leaned her head in towards his and he leaned towards her too. She pressed her lips gently to his and felt a grin form across his lips as he kissed her back.

Keysa kissed Vegeta hungrily, and moved her hands from his chest up to around his neck to pull herself up against him. She felt his hands move to her thighs and his tail wrapped around one of her ankles. She felt his hands start to move up her thighs and start to move up the skirt of her dress as he continued to kiss her. Her body was responding to his touch, but her mind was telling her to not give into her instincts. She wasn't ready to take this step. When his hands moved up her skirt and started to tug at her underwear she pulled back from his kiss and pulled away from him slightly. He moved his hands back to her thighs, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to go there yet, Vegeta," she said, trying to read for any expression in his eyes. She figured that he'd be mad about her backing away from his advances, but she wasn't seeing any anger. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly, the words felt strange to her. She couldn't recall ever apologizing before, or at least apologizing and meaning it. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her close into a hug. "Don't be sorry. I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for," he said. She let herself rest in his embrace, feeling the security she always did when he held her close. She pushed back from him enough to look into his eyes. "So you're not mad?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. A little disappointed, perhaps, but not mad," he said and gave her a half smile. He ran a hand through her long black hair and kissed her softly.

He then leaned back on the bed and she scooted off of his lap. He moved to lie down on the bed and pulled her down next to him so that they were spooning. They talked about training and how life would be for the two of them once they had taken Frieza out of the picture until they fell asleep.

Keysa woke up with a jump as she heard somebody banging on the door. She looked around the room and saw that it wasn't her room, and realized that somebody was sleeping next to her. She yelped, and shot out of the bed. She saw Vegeta slowly open his eyes and her nerves settled as she remembered where she was. "Open up this door before I break it down!" she heard an annoying voice that belonged to Dodoria yell. Vegeta sat up grumpily and glared at the door. He put his feet on the ground and stood up as the banging continued. "Shut up, I'm coming," he yelled back and motioned for Keysa to sit down on the bed. She sat down with her back against the wall, knowing what this was going to look like. She had spent the night with Vegeta, but they hadn't had sex.

Vegeta opened the door a few inches and glared at Dodoria. "What the hell do you want? Having to see your ugly mug first thing in the morning is not a pleasant way to wake up," he growled. Keysa looked over to the door, but from where she was sitting she couldn't see Dodoria at all. "Where is she?" she could hear Dodoria ask and she felt a little nervous. "Damn it, Dodoria. What are you talking about?" he growled. Dodoria pushed on the door and Vegeta pushed back, not letting the door be opened further. "She's in here, isn't she?" Dodoria said and pushed harder on the door. "Move, or I'll break the door down and let myself in," he said.

"Ha! You think your fat ass could fit through the doorway? You'd have to do more than break down the door to get in here. You'd have to take down the wall too," Vegeta said with a smirk. Dodoria growled and shoved the door with enough force that Vegeta was pushed back. The door flew open and Dodoria looked in and saw Keysa sitting on the bed. "I knew it!" he hissed and turned sideways to squeeze through the doorway. Keysa jumped off of the bed and crossed her arms as Dodoria looked at her with a perverted look. "What do you want? What was so important that you had to come and find me?" Keysa asked.

"Lord Frieza wanted to speak with you, and you weren't in your room. We looked around for you, and finally found you in here. What were you doing in here?" he asked, looking at her like he thought he knew exactly what she had been doing in here. She glared at him, hating him nearly as much as she hated Zarbon. "Not what you're thinking, you fat, ugly pig. We were talking and I fell asleep," she growled angrily. He snickered, obviously not believing her. He smirked at her, and then at Vegeta. "Lord Frieza would like to speak to both of you. Now," he said and walked back to the door. He started to walk out of it normally, but wouldn't fit. He turned sideways and sucked in his gut, still narrowly fitting. Vegeta laughed at the sight, causing Dodoria to glare back at him before walking away down the hall.

"I suppose we should go talk to the lizard," Vegeta said as he looked back at her. Keysa really didn't want to go, but knew she couldn't avoid it. She shrugged her shoulders and started walking for the door. "Let's get this over with," she said and walked out the door and down the hallway. She was nervous about meeting with the monster, but hid her nerves well.

The two walked down the hallway without talking to each other, each wondering what Frieza would have to say to them. They get to the room where Frieza is and go in. The bow their heads towards him and until he makes a grunting noise in acknowledgement and they look back up at him. "Well, well. What do you two have to say for yourselves?" he asked and neither Saiyan spoke. It wasn't as if they had done something wrong or against Frieza's rules. Frieza looked at Keysa and took a step towards her. "Is your room not good enough for you? I gave you a plenty big enough room and bed, you don't need to be sharing with him. Besides, you had me worried this morning when we couldn't find you!" he said and Keysa felt like gagging. Frieza hadn't ever worried about anybody other than himself. Frieza then turned his attention to Vegeta. "If your little girlfriend gets pregnant, Vegeta, I won't be happy. If she's pregnant then she won't be of any use to me, and you know how I feel about useless things. Not to mention, I don't really want any children running around here. I find children repulsive, especially Saiyan children. There will be severe consequences, understood?" Frieza said, his voice threatening.

"She won't be getting pregnant, Frieza," Vegeta said firmly, not intimidated by Frieza. Frieza snickered and a smirk spread across his face. "Well, for both of your sakes, you had better hope not," he said. He looked back to Keysa again, who was trying to look as indifferent as she could. "I assume you will be staying in your own room from now on," Frieza said and Keysa nodded. Frieza turned his back to them and Keysa muttered "Or at least as far as you'll know," under her breath. Frieza turned back to her with a glare, "What was that?!" he demanded and Keysa shook her head. "Nothing, I didn't say anything," she said as innocently as she could. He glared at her for a moment longer, then glared at Vegeta. "Whatever. Get out of my sight," he said and the two Saiyans left the room.

"That wasn't too bad," Keysa said after they left, her nerves finally settling back down. Frieza had threatened her with who knows what if she got pregnant, but that just meant she couldn't get pregnant. That was fine with her, as she definitely wasn't planning on getting pregnant anytime soon. "I guess it's a good thing you stopped me last night. If you get pregnant, Frieza will kill you," Vegeta said, not looking at her. "I can't wait until the day that I'm strong enough to take him out. Then we can live our lives the way we want to, and not have to worry about that lizard," Vegeta growled, anger rising up in him.

Keysa didn't say anything back to him, not knowing what to say. She felt the same way, she couldn't wait for the day that Frieza died. The problem was, that she didn't know how long it would take and didn't know how long she would last here. Vegeta pulled her close and just held her for a moment, almost seeming as if he was needing her to comfort him. She stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed him. "Don't worry, Vegeta. Everything will work out," she said, trying to sound positive. She had felt that Frieza's threat wasn't all that bad, he could have forbid them to be together. He just warned them against her getting pregnant. Vegeta, though, was worried more about Frieza's fear of Saiyans and the possibility that Keysa could get pregnant. Would that fear drive Frieza to kill her before she could get pregnant? he wondered to himself.

When Vegeta didn't respond to her, she frowned. His eyes appeared distant, his mind was somewhere else than right here with her. "Are you alright?" she asked him. His eyes popped back to life and he looked at her. "Yeah," he said, "Let's go do some training. I need to burn some energy." Keysa nodded, she was always up for training. "Good, let's go," he said and gave her a kiss, pressing his lips hard against hers before taking her hand and leading them to a training room.

They went in and sparred, training away the day. Keysa was amazed again by Vegeta, and his drive and wisdom in fighting. He was also quite impressed with her ability, especially her speed and how her emotions affected her strength. They fought until they had worn each other out, going late into the night. Neither Saiyan's will was ready to call it a night, but their bodies were becoming more tired. So they decided to rest up and continue their trainings again tomorrow. After all, there was only so much good training a tired body would do, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Keysa went to bed that night amazed at all that had happened in the past couple of days. She had gone from not being able to stand being in the same room as Vegeta to wanting to spend all of her time with him. She had gone from being too cocky in her fighting abilities, to being nearly killed and brought back down to reality to realize that one can never be strong enough. She had also seen what a jerk Raditz was over the past week or so, and she had to wonder why she hadn't noticed it before.

When she woke up in the morning, she found out from one of Frieza's goons that he was sending her, Nappa and Vegeta out to destroy the life on some planet. The people there weren't warriors by any means, according to what she was told, but they had a lot of technologically advanced weapons. So while they wouldn't have to worry about fighting physically with the people there, they would have to be cautious of the weaponry. Keysa hadn't been out to a planet since she had almost died, and was feeling nervous about going, so she decided to go and find Vegeta before they left.

She walked down the hallway to his room, and knocked softly before walking in. She opened the door and saw him slip his armor over his head and onto his body. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was that was entering his room without his permission, and smiled when he saw her. "G'morning," she said and shut the door behind her as she walked in. He took her into his arms and gave her a big hug, "Hey," he said softly. Keysa rested her head on his chest and the two Saiyans stood there in each other's arms without saying a word to each other, simply enjoying being with the other.

'Are you nervous?" Vegeta finally asked, breaking the silence. Keysa looked at him a laughed a little, trying to hide how nervous she really was feeling. "No, I'm fine," she said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. She was feeling frustrated with herself for feeling this nervous. She was a Saiyan warrior, and a strong one at that. She had no need to be nervous, it was un-Saiyan like. Vegeta pulled her in closer to him. "Well, I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to you," he said, not believing that she wasn't nervous.

"Really, Vegeta, I'm not a little kid that you have to look out for. I'll be fine, I know what mistakes not to make this time," she said, but secretly was glad to have him looking out for her. He had the ability to make her feel completely safe. Keysa hadn't ever relied on anybody but herself to keep her safe, and she had been fine with that her whole life. But she had to admit, it was nice to know that there was somebody that would always have her back. "Whatever. I'll still be there for you," he said, and kissed her forehead softly. "We should get going," he said.

The two left his room, walking side by side down the hallway. They got to the pod docking room and were greeted by one of Frieza's goons. Keysa had seen this idiot around, but she had no idea what his name was. All of the idiots that worked for Frieza thought that they were so strong and could boss her around, but she knew that she could take on most any of them and win easily. She just chose not to because there were some, like Zarbon and Dodoria, who were still stronger than her. "You two are late," the guy said, and neither her or Vegeta responded. Nappa still wasn't in the room, he was going to be even later than they were. The guy looked at Keysa and got a smirk on his ugly face. "Make sure to be more careful this time. It would be embarrassing to have to have Vegeta come to your rescue twice," he said with a snicker, and Keysa felt her blood boil.

"I'll show you what's embarrassing," she said as she took a step towards him, but Vegeta pulled her back. "Don't waste your energy on this moron," Vegeta said, but Keysa still wanted to put him in his place. Vegeta kept a firm grip on her elbow, knowing if he released her that she would surely attack the man and piss off Frieza.

"You Saiyans think you're so tough," the guy said, "but you're just a bunch dumb monkeys. The only thing you're good at is fighting, but you're not even that good at that. I can't figure out why Frieza keeps you around." Keysa felt her anger rise even further, and knew that the guy had to be pissing off Vegeta too. How could he keep so cool when such horrid and untrue things were being said about them?

"You can say whatever you want, but you know it's not true. You will pay for what you've said, but the timing isn't right," Vegeta said, anger was now audible in his voice. The man laughed, not feeling too afraid of Vegeta. "Are you threatening me? Last time I checked, I was your superior. It's not wise to threaten people above you, Vegeta," the guy said. Vegeta was smirking, but anybody could see the hatred in his eyes. "It's not a threat, it's a promise," he said. The guy looked at Vegeta, a little surprised. He even looked a little afraid, but not much. He was too stupid to realize how afraid he should be of Saiyans.

Finally Nappa walked into the room, and the guy pushed a button on the wall and three space pods were revealed. "Ok, each of you get into one of those. Remember, _don't_ destroy the planet. Only kill the inhabitants, that the planet still has value," the man instructed. Keysa didn't acknowledge the man's instructions and climbed into the space pod. "You'll have about a week's worth of traveling, your pods have been equipped with everything you'll need for that week," the man as the doors to their space pods closed.

A week? That was going to be a long time, Keysa thought to herself. Normally a week wouldn't seem too bad, but she didn't want to go that long without seeing Vegeta. She knew she could talk to him while they were traveling, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't much for talking. The two Saiyans preferred the physical aspect of the relationship to talking, but talking to him was going to have to suffice for the next week.

The week went on for what seemed like forever. Keysa and Vegeta did talk, more than she would have thought they would have. Vegeta was definitely a lot chattier than she would have guessed. They finally landed on the planet and Keysa got out of her space pod. She stretched out her stiff back and gave a big yawn. She wasn't picking up any strong powers on her scouter other than Nappa's and Vegeta's. Nappa's pod landed after hers and he stepped out. "It was waaay too cramped in there," he said with a yawn. "Well, better get to work!" he said and took off.

Keysa waited there until Vegeta's pod landed. He got out of his pod and the two met each other with a long kiss. "I missed this," he said with a grin and kissed her again. Keysa kissed him back, pressing her body close to his. They stood there for a good five minutes with each other, but knew that they would have to get to work. "I suppose we should get this done with," Keysa said, not wanting to go away from Vegeta. She had, after all, just spent a week without being near him. "I suppose you're right," he said, though neither made a move away from each other.

Finally, with a sigh, Keysa gave Vegeta a soft kiss and stepped back from him. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get off this crappy planet," she said and Vegeta nodded. "True. But then we have another week's worth of traveling to get back," he said. Keysa gave him a half smile and didn't say anything in response. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to have to travel for a week without him again, but it was what she had to do. "Well," she finally said, "if we get this done as quicker than Frieza expects us to, we can spend some time by ourselves here before we go back." Vegeta thought about that, and a smirk crossed his lips. "That sounds like a good plan," he said and took off.

Keysa took off in the opposite direction that Vegeta had flown in and began to destroy every living creature she saw. The people weren't strong at all, at least by her standards, and she hadn't come across any weapons she couldn't handle. She quickly forgot about being nervous and got back to feeling like her usual self.

Keysa stopped for a moment after destroying anything alive in the city she was in and looked through her scouter. There wasn't anything to close to her alive. There were a few villages off in the distance, but Nappa could handle those. She flew quickly back to her space pod, hoping that her and Vegeta would get back to the area before Nappa. She was the first to get to the area and leaned up against the space pod. Vegeta got back soon after she landed and walked up to her. He was sweaty from moving so quickly, and his chest was moving up and down quicker than normal. She thought he looked incredibly sexy.

"What do you say we stay here a couple of days before going back?" Vegeta asked in a whisper as he brushed some hair out of her face with his hand. He leaned his face in towards hers and pulled her close, just barely pressed his lips to hers. Keysa pressed her lips to his harder and kissed him back. Damn he's sexy, she thought to herself. "If it wasn't for the fact that Frieza would get a pissy, I would say that was a great idea," she said in a hushed tone right in his ear. Vegeta closed his eyes as she whispered into his ear, and she could hear a faint moan come up from his throat. Keysa smirked, she enjoyed getting such a good reaction from him.

"You're not doing a very good job of convincing me to leave…" he said with a smirk as he kissed her again. He moved his mouth to her ear and Keysa could feel his warm breath on her ear. He bit down on her earlobe, and it was her turn to release a moan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he moved his mouth to kiss her neck. One of his hands slowly slid down her back and rested on her ass and she instinctively pressed her hips forwards even closer to him. The hand that was resting on her ass moved down to the hem of her dress and Vegeta started pushing it up.

Then they were interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat. They both turned their attention to where the sound had come from and saw Nappa standing there with a grin on his face. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked and Vegeta pulled her skirt back down. It was a good thing they hadn't gotten any further or Nappa walking up on them would have been really embarrassing, Keysa thought to herself. "Mind your own business, Nappa," Vegeta growled back at Nappa with a glare. "Let's get back to Frieza's ship. We're done here," he said, still glaring at Nappa. Nappa snorted, obviously not appreciated how Vegeta was treating him, but he obeyed anyway and got into his space pod. The door shut and he took off in his pod before either Keysa or Vegeta had gotten into theirs.

Vegeta kissed Keysa once more and then turned to get into his space pod. The door to his pod opened and he climbed in. "I'll see you when we get back," he said and the door shut. Keysa sighed and got into her space pod too. The weeklong trip back to Frieza's ship was going to be a long one.

Keysa finally made it back to Frieza's ship, and the only thing she could think about was doing some training and stretching her legs. She was kind of ticked at Vegeta for getting so mad at Nappa back on that other planet and letting it ruin the fun they were having. She saw Vegeta walking out of the pod docking room ahead of her, he didn't realize she was behind him. She decided against saying anything to him though, she could tell from the tenseness of his body that he wasn't in a good mood, and she really didn't feel like having to put up with a grumpy Vegeta.

After Vegeta was out of sight she walked to her room and changed into some fresh clothes. She had a ton of energy to burn after sitting in that space pod for a week straight, so she decided to head right for a training room. She found an empty one and walked in, eager to start training. It had been two weeks since she had gotten in some good exercise since that nothing on that planet gave her any amount of exercise that would even come close to qualifying as a workout.

Keysa started her training, pushing her limits with everything she could. It was, after all, second nature for a Saiyan to want to be the strongest they could be. Especially when they had to live under Frieza. During her training, she daydreamed of herself and Vegeta teaming up to finally kill Frieza. She was so into her training that she didn't hear the pounding on the door. She did notice, though, when the door was thrown open. She looked over and saw Zarbon standing there and groaned loudly. What did he want?

"Lord Frieza would like to speak with you immediately," he said, eyeing her over. Keysa tried to ignore him looking at her and continued with her training. "Why?" she asked, refusing to look at him. He grunted in disgust, not approving of her lack of respect for him. "You don't need a reason other than that Frieza gave you orders. It would be in your best interest to follow them," he said. Keysa stopped her training and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. After you," she said, motioning with her arm towards the door. Zarbon turned around and she followed him down the hallway until they got to the room where Frieza was. Zarbon stopped and pushed her in first.

Keysa saw Frieza waiting for her in that ridiculous little hover cart thing that he always used instead of walking and bowed out of habit. "Keysa," Frieza said and she straightened back up. "I have a very important job for you, Saiyan. I don't trust the other monkeys to do this, so I'm sending you and only you," he said and Keysa raised her eyebrows. Frieza was sending her somewhere by herself? She couldn't remember him ever sending just one Saiyan out at a time. They always went out in at least a group of two, that way if something happened to one of them the other would have their back. "I'm sending you out to a planet called Earth. There are a lot of people living there, billions of them. But they're weak. They're a very lazy race, actually. But the planet they live on is exceptionally nice. The other Saiyans would damage the planet, and this is one planet that I won't have damaged by some stupid monkeys. So you are going, alone," he said.

"Alone? I've never gone out alone before," Keysa said, feeling a little confused. Frieza said that it was a weak race, but there were billions of them. Surely Frieza knew of how she had almost died about a month ago or so. Why would he suddenly start sending them out alone, and why her first? Then an idea hit her that perhaps Frieza was sending her out alone to her death. "You can handle these people. Their power levels are less than Saibamen, which I know you can easily take out. They're stupider than Saibamen as well. I'm giving you a three months notice, so you'll have plenty of time to get comfortable with the idea," he said, and Keysa was positive that she was seeing something terrible in his eyes. "You really don't have a choice, monkey. You go to the planet without complaining, or you die. You're dismissed now," he said and Keysa turned around and left.

She walked down the halls, not really sure where she was headed. She didn't know for sure, but why else would Frieza send her out by herself? Maybe he really did just want her to rid the planet of all its inhabitants. But maybe he was sending her to her death. She had to find Vegeta, he would know what to say to her.

She took a turn down a hall to Vegeta's room. She knocked on the door and then walked in, and it didn't look like he was in there. Just great, she thought to herself. She left his room and realized that he had probably done the same thing she had done and went to go train. She walked quickly over to where all the training rooms were and found the one Vegeta was in. She walked in and he didn't notice her. "Vegeta!" she said, and he turned to look at her. The instant he looked at her, he could tell something was wrong.

Keysa walked over to him and told him the story. She could see from the looking into his eyes that he was worried, but he was trying to hide it. It sounded suspicious to him too that Frieza was sending her out alone. "I'm sure he's just worried about the planet. I'm not sure why he thinks I'm dumb enough to not be able to restrain myself from damaging the planet too badly, but I'm sure that it. If it's as nice a planet as he says it is, I'm sure he's only worried about selling value after you've killed everybody on the planet," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I hope you're right," Keysa said, not quite sure she believed what Vegeta said. She wanted to believe his words, but something felt off to her. Her gut instincts were usually a good guide. "Come on, train with me," Vegeta said, pulling her thoughts back to reality. She looked back at him and nodded, "Ok. That'll get my mind off this situation for awhile," she said and started sparing with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next three months go by too quickly for both Keysa and Vegeta. Neither talk much about the upcoming journey alone for Keysa, they both try to distract themselves with other things and each other. The concentrate on training and the work they have to do for Frieza. Keysa tries to push the worries out of her mind by telling herself she's a proud Saiyan warrior so therefore she should stop worrying. The problem is, though, that she can't get rid of that nagging feeling that Frieza is sending her to her death.

The night before she's scheduled to leave, neither Keysa nor Vegeta are in a very talkative mood. They train all day with each other in near silence, and afterward walk down the hallway side by side without a word. He walks with her to her room, and they stand in the hallway for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Keysa twists the doorknob and walks in, leaving the door open for Vegeta. He walks in after her and shuts the door. He grabs onto her tail, which has finally grown back, and pulls her to him. "Don't worry about tomorrow, ok? You're going to b e fine," Vegeta said. Keysa felt her insides twist at his words, she knew he didn't believe that any more than she did. Unfortunately she didn't have any option but to go. Frieza would kill her if she refused.

She turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. She could see a mix of emotions in his dark eyes, and wondered if he was reading the same in her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and gently pressed his lips to hers. It still, after months of being together, surprised her how gentle the Saiyan Prince could be. "I love you, Keysa," he said quietly and Keysa felt her heart skip a beat. Did he just say he loved her? She felt a small smile come to her face, and she gave him a long kiss back. "I love you too," she said.

With that, Keysa decided now was the right time for her. She pulled him over to her bed and sat him down. She got onto his lap and let her legs straddle him. He raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing?" he asked. Keysa laughed and got a smirk on her face. "I'm ready, Vegeta. I want to do this right now," she said and kissed him. He looked a little surprised and opened his mouth, she guessed to question her on if she really wanted to do this, but she kissed him again to prevent him from saying anything. "Yes, I'm sure. I thought you'd be happier about this," she said into his ear and wrapped her tail around his muscular thigh. Finally a smirk graced his mouth and she felt his hands grab onto her ass. "I've been waiting for this for a long time," he said.

He moved his hands to the bottom of her dress and push it up, and she helped him with it by putting her hands there and too and pulled the dress over her head and tossed it to the ground. She was left only in her bra and underwear, and couldn't help but smirk at the expression on his face. He was obviously impressed by what he saw. Vegeta took off the white gloves he was always wearing and put his now bare hands on the back of her bra, fumbling with the clasp in the back. He grew impatient with it and ended up tearing the bra in two instead. He breasts were now in plain sight, and Keysa felt tension build up in her body as she grew more excited. She could feel sitting on his lap that his body was getting excited as well. Keysa pressed her body up against his, now only her underwear was on and she kissed him with an open mouth. Vegeta kissed her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He turned and laid her down on the bed so that she was lying on her back and he got on top of her. His hands moved to her breasts and he kissed her again. Keysa grunted when he grabbed onto her boobs and kissed him back. The two Saiyans were so lost in each other that they failed to hear the knock on the door. But when the door cracked open a little, it caught Keysa's attention. She yelped in shock and grabbed a sheet to cover her nearly naked body.

Vegeta glanced back and saw the door open and see Raditz standing there. Raditz stood there for a moment looking dumbstruck, until Vegeta stood up off the bed and looked angry enough to kill Raditz. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled and pulled Raditz into the room. There was more hatred and anger in Vegeta's voice than Keysa had ever heard and she clutched the sheet closer to herself. Raditz didn't respond to Vegeta's question, but when he glanced over at Keysa for a moment Vegeta threw the other Saiyan against the wall. "Don't you ever look at her again, do you hear me?" Vegeta yelled and grabbed onto Raditz' hair. He threw Raditz out of the room and against the wall in the hall.

Vegeta stomped out into the hall, and Keysa didn't have to see his face to imagine his expression. She wished she could be out there giving Raditz a piece of her mind but there was no way she could make herself decent with the door wide open. So instead, she was forced to sit on her bed with a sheet wrapped around her and watch Vegeta spout off enough anger for the both of them.

Vegeta continued to yell and curse at Raditz, and a crowd gathered around to watch. Raditz, who was not even trying to hide his fear of Vegeta, was cowering on the floor against the wall Vegeta had thrown him against. "You are the most pathetic excuse for a Saiyan that I've ever seen. Why don't you stand up and face me like a true Saiyan? You can't though, you can't even get the nerve to get to your feet. Pathetic," Vegeta growled.

Vegeta put his foot on Raditz' back and pressed him down into the ground until he cried out in pain. "I'm embarrassed to say that you're a Saiyan, you're only a waste of space. This time, Raditz, I will kill you," he said and put more pressure on Raditz' back. Raditz tried to contain his screams, but it didn't work. He yelled out in pain and the crowd around them grew larger. "This is the end," Vegeta growled.

"What's going on?" a snooty voice said and Zarbon broke through the crowd. "Vegeta?! Damn you, what are you doing?" he asked, but Vegeta didn't take his attention off of Raditz. Zarbon grabbed onto Vegeta's elbow and pulled him off of Raditz. "It's not your job to kill him, you stupid monkey," Zarbon said and Vegeta threw a punch at Zarbon, but Vegeta caught Vegeta's fist with the hand that wasn't grabbed onto Vegeta's elbow. "I would reconsider trying to take me out, Vegeta. I am much stronger than you, it would be like crushing a bug to crush you," he said, and Vegeta glared at him.

Zarbon glared and Vegeta before letting go of his elbow and then looked to the crowd. "Get out of here you ingrates. There's nothing to see," he said and they all slowly started to leave. Zarbon looked at Raditz and kicked him into the wall once, causing Raditz to whimper quietly. "I don't disagree with Vegeta on this, I'd kill you in an instant if I thought I could get away with it and not have Lord Frieza be angry with me. Hell, I'd take out all of you Saiyans. But Lord Frieza has decided for some reason that he wants you all around. So get up and get to your room," he growled and walked away.

Vegeta stood there and watched Raditz sloppily make his way to his feet and limp off towards his room before turning to walk back into Keysa's room. He shut the door behind him so that nobody else would see her and she stood up letting the sheet go. They walked to each other and put their arms around the other. "I've always hated him," Vegeta grunted and Keysa nodded in agreement. There had always been something about Raditz that she hadn't liked, even before he started being such a jackass when she started seeing Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed and held her tight. "I think tonight we should both get some rest. You've got a busy day tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep," he said and Keysa sighed. He was right, and Raditz' interruption had killed the mood. She was disappointed though, she had finally decided she was ready to have sex with Vegeta and it wasn't going to happen. What if she never saw him again? She shook the thought off, she couldn't think like that. Of course she would see Vegeta again in a week or so when she got back from Earth. "I love you, now get some sleep," he said and kissed her forehead. "I love you too," was all she could manage to say.

Vegeta turned to leave, but stopped when he got to the door. "I almost forgot," he said and turned back to face her. His tail unwrapped from around his waist, and she noticed something delicate and gold colored hanging from his tail. He took it off his tail and gave it to her. "I picked this up for you on one of the planets we were on. It's so you'll think of me while you're gone," he said and dropped it into her hand. She looked at the gold anklet that had two charms on it, a "V" and a "K". She smiled at the anklet then at Vegeta. "It's beautiful. I love it," she said and he gave her a half smile back. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left, this time not turning back. She threw on a big, oversized t-shirt and sat on the edge of her bed. She put the anklet on and examined it, it was the most beautiful gift she had ever received. She laid back and knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

Keysa's alarm went off in the morning and she resisted the urge to reach over and throw the damn clock against the wall. She hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep, but more than she thought she would get. She got up and showered and got dressed. She told herself that everything was going to be fine and that soon enough she'd be back here with Vegeta. Thinking about Vegeta, she remembered the anklet he gave her. She smiled when she thought about it, she hadn't been given many gifts in her life. The anklet was beautiful, and she wouldn't have worry about it getting hurt because her boots would protect it when she was out fighting.

She reluctantly left her room and walked off towards the pod docking room. Vegeta wasn't in the room yet, but he knew what time she was scheduled to leave. He had better get there soon. One of Frieza's goons was in the room waiting for her, getting the space pod ready for her to leave in. "Oh, you're here. Good. You need to get going," he said and Keysa glared at him. "It's not time yet, and I'm not quite ready. I'm waiting for someone to get here so I can say goodbye," she said with annoyance in her voice. She could easily take this punk out. "You've got 5 minutes before you have to leave," he said and Keysa rolled her eyes at him. She looked up at the clock and felt her heart sink a little. Why wasn't Vegeta here?

Finally he walked into the room, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night. He didn't have an expression on his face, but when Keysa looked into his eyes and could tell he was upset about her leaving by herself. Even if Frieza wasn't sending her to her death and it really was just to rid the planet of its population without damaging the planet, what if something happened to her? Since she'd be alone, there wouldn't be anybody to help her if she needed it.

Vegeta walked up to her and gave her a half hearted smile, "Don't worry about this. You'll be back soon, and you've been training like crazy. You can handle this," he said and Keysa nodded. He was right, all this hard training she had been doing with him would pay off.

"Alright, Saiyan. Time to go," the guy said and Keysa glared at him for a moment before turning back to Vegeta. Vegeta pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss. She kissed him back and looked up at him. "I love you," she said quiet enough so that Frieza's idiot worker wouldn't hear her, she was slightly uncomfortable about showing emotions in front of someone other than Vegeta and she was sure that he wasn't crazy about the idea of showing emotions in front of others either. She waited for a response from him, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked away from her and looked at the clock. "Come on Saiyan, it's time!" the guy yelled and Keysa took a step back from Vegeta. "Goodbye, Vegeta," she said and again, he didn't say anything. She frowned and started to walk away. "Wait!" she heard someone yell and turned to see Nappa run into the room dragging in an angry Raditz. Apparently, Nappa didn't know of how much she hated Raditz. "Miss Keysa, just thought I'd say good luck. Not that you need it, you'll kick ass down there for sure," he said with a wink. She glared at Raditz who wouldn't look up from the ground then smiled back at Nappa. "Thanks, but I gotta go," she said. She looked back at Vegeta, but he was still looking away from her.

She turned back towards the pod just in time to see that space pod guy about to yell at her again. "I'm coming, alright?" she growled before he could say anything. She climbed into the pod and sighed, unhappy with Vegeta. Why couldn't he have even said goodbye? The pod took off, and she was no longer nervous about the trip. The only thing she could think about was how rude Vegeta had been to her. She was sure it had to do with his pride and not letting on that he had any emotions, but it had hurt her feelings.

Back at the pod docking room, everybody left the room except for Vegeta. He watched Keysa's pod disappear into the distance. "Goodbye, Keysa. I love you too," he said quietly, knowing he had said it too late. With that, he left the room and went to go do some training by himself. He would start counting down the hours until she was back, knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on much until she was back safe and sound.

Keysa travelled through space for a day, and so far everything had been smooth sailing. She told herself she had been worried over nothing, though she grew more pissed off with Vegeta every time she thought about their goodbye. Well, her goodbye at least. He didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at her.

She felt something ding against her space pod, and looked to see that she was headed straight for a meteor field. Oh crap, she thought to herself. She pressed a button to radio to Frieza's ship, "I need to change course, my pod is headed straight for a field of meteors," she said frantically. She should have been paying closer attention and saw these sooner. When nobody answered her, she began to get nervous. "I know you can hear me!" she yelled and pounded her fists against the walls of the pod. "I'm going to die if this thing doesn't change course! Help me, please! Somebody!" she continued to yell, but was met by no response. Damn it, she thought to herself, Frieza was trying to kill her just as she had suspected. She put her head down between her knees and put her arms over her head to brace herself for the worst just as the space pod hit the meteor field. She felt her pod run into the objects and her body was thrown about. Even though she tried to protect her head, it still got smacked up against the side and she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. "Damn you, Frieza," she said quietly, trying to remain conscious but it was a battle she was quickly losing. When she couldn't fight it any longer, she felt herself let go and everything went black. On the outside of the pod, a small meteor hit it in just a way that the tracker in the ship was completely destroyed. The pod was designed in a way that the odds of the tracker being destroyed without the pod being smashed to pieces were next to nothing.

Back on Frieza's ship, Zarbon walked quickly to where he knew Frieza was to tell him the news. "Lord Frieza," Zarbon said and bowed gracefully. "The pod has been destroyed, the female Saiyan is dead," he said and Frieza laughed evilly. "Good, go get the other monkeys. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Frieza said and Zarbon nodded. "I don't understand why you just took her out, though. You could have sent the others in with her," Zarbon said and Frieza smirked. "With Keysa dead, the others will be a wreck. Especially Vegeta. This will keep them in their place. Besides, she is the only one that can carry a child. Without her, no full blooded Saiyans can be born. And the others will die soon enough, but for right now they're still useful. Now go," Frieza said and Zarbon bowed once more and left to go get the Saiyans.

They walked into the room, uncertain about why they had been called in. "Dear Saiyans, I have some terribly depressing news to share," he said and Vegeta instantly knew what was coming. "Keysa's ship never made it to Earth. There was a meteor field, and her space pod didn't make it through," he continued and Vegeta glared at him. "Why didn't you change the course?! I've been in that control room, and know you can detect those kinds of things!" Vegeta growled.

"Dear Vegeta, I know this must be hard news for you to take. I know you and her were close. But she insisted on going through the meteors because it was the shortest path the Earth. She wanted to get there as quickly as she could and get the job done so she could get back here to be with you. She threw a huge fit, so we let her do what she wanted. It's a shame, really it is," Frieza said and tried to hide the smirk he was feeling. "I'll give you a few days to recover from this tragic news," Frieza said and Vegeta growled at him. "I don't need a few days. I can keep working," he growled and stormed out of the room. He knew Frieza was lying, Keysa was a smart girl and wouldn't do something that would more than likely kill her. Nappa and Raditz stood there, not knowing what to do. "You two are dismissed, I don't want to have to look at your ugly faces any longer" Frieza said and rolled his eyes.

Vegeta stormed off to an unoccupied training room and locked himself in. He pounded his fists into the wall, hitting it as hard as he possibly could. He screamed out in rage and sadness. She was dead, and he hadn't even told her goodbye. When she had said he loved her, he wouldn't say it back. Tears welled up in the stubborn Saiyan Prince's eyes as he realized that he would never see her again. She was probably mad at him when she was killed. He swore then and there that he would kill Frieza for this. He also knew that he would never love anybody else besides Keysa. Not only because she was the only woman for him, but because he knew that as a Saiyan he shouldn't be letting himself have such emotions. He would work harder every day and push past his every limit until he would be able to avenge Keysa's murder. Frieza would pay for this with his life.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was peeking through the windows, and it woke up a very sleepy Keysa. She squinted her eyes open and groaned. Her head was pounding and her whole body hurt. She leaned up on her elbows and pushed herself up to a sitting position, grunting as she struggled with the pain. She looked around the room and had no idea where she was. Nothing looked familiar.

"Oh! You're awake!" a man with funny hair said a little too loudly and Keysa winced and his voice rang in her ears. "Hey Chi Chi! She's up!" he yelled down the hallway and then came into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked and Keysa really wished he had a mute button. Or at least that he would talk in a quieter voice. "My head hurts. My whole body hurts. And you're talking really loudly," she moaned. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. What's your name?" he asked. She thought about the question. Keysa. Her name was Keysa. "Keysa," she answered.

A dark haired woman with her hair in a ponytail walked in with a toddler on her hip. "Oh thank goodness you're ok. I told Goku we needed to take you to the doctor, but he's so afraid of doctors that he refused to go," she said. Keysa heard the woman talk, but wasn't listening. She was trying to remember something, anything. But there was nothing. The fact that she couldn't remember anything about her past was worrying her. She could remember her name and that she was 19-years-old, but that was it.

"Are you ok?" she heard the man ask and was pulled back into reality. "Huh? Oh. Umm… I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything. What happened?" she asked. He looked at the woman and then back to her. "Well… Uh, we don't know. I was out doing some training when I saw your space ship thingy crash. I got it open and saw you in it, you were barely alive. I brought you here and Chi Chi has been taking good care of you," he said. Keysa thought about what he said and really wished she could remember anything at all. She grew frustrated with herself and punched her fists into the bed.

"Maybe my friend Bulma can help you. She's real smart, she might have some invention that could help you. I took your space ship to her to see if she could fix it up too," the man said. That sounded like a good idea to her, anything that might help her get her memory back sooner seemed like a good idea though. She swung her feet over the bed and let her legs hang for a moment, her legs were all bruised up and they hurt. "What are your names?" Keysa asked stalling for more time before she put her feet on the ground. This was going to hurt, and she was very aware of that.

"My name is Goku, this is my wife Chi Chi and our son Gohan," he said. She nodded, though she was sure she'd have to ask for their names again. She put her feet on the ground and slowly put some weight on them. This wasn't hurting too bad, so she put more weight down. It hurt a little more, but nothing unbearable. She stood up and a shooting pain went straight up her body and she winced. "Are you alright? Don't overdo yourself!" Goku yelled and she covered her ears. She steadied herself and took a few steps, so far it wasn't too bad. She walked to the doorway and looked back at Goku and his family. "Aren't you gonna take me to see your friend? I have no idea how to get there, you'll have to show me the way," she said. Goku stood up and walked out of the room, and Keysa followed him out of the house.

Keysa looked around, it was really beautiful outside. She wondered what it looked like outside where she was from, but still couldn't recall anything. "My nimbus cloud will probably be the fastest way to get there," he said and yelled out, "NIMBUS!" A little yellow cloud appeared and Goku jumped on it. "It's very picky about who it lets ride it, so you may have to hang onto my back or something…" Goku said and Keysa raised her eyebrows. She was supposed to let that little thing carry her somewhere? "I think I'll pass on the yellow cloud thingy…" she said and hovered above the ground a ways. Goku's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head as he looked at her floating in the air.

"You can fly?!" he exclaimed. Keysa wasn't sure how to respond. Was this not normal? It seemed like second nature to her. "Can't you fly?" she finally asked him. He nodded and looked down at his cloud. "Well… Errr, yeah… But most people here can't," he said, still having a hard time believing that she was flying. She wondered why most people here didn't have the ability to fly. She thought that it was common where she came from, but she couldn't remember to be sure. It just didn't seem weird to her.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep up with my nimbus cloud?" Goku asked and Keysa got a big smirk on her face and laughed. "What are you trying to say? Of course I can keep up with your little cloud thing," she said. Goku raised his eyebrows at her confidence and laughed. "Alright then, follow me to Bulma's," he said and took off. She easily caught up to him and flew next to him on the cloud. "Wow, you're really fast! I sure can't fly that fast," he said and Keysa smirked again. "I told you I could keep up," she said.

It didn't take them long to get to Goku's friend's house. They landed outside and Keysa read a sign outside that said "Capsule Corp." Goku walked into the building and Keysa followed him in. She followed him down some hallways and finally to a big room with lots of metal equipment. There was a blue haired woman in a white lab coat bend over working on something.

"AH HA! I fixed it!" she yelled out and hugged whatever she had been fixing to her chest. Keysa covered her ears at the shrill noise as it echoed through her ears, her headache had been starting to feel a little better, but not anymore. The blue haired woman noticed them standing there for the first time and got a big grin on her face. "Oh! You must be the alien girl Goku saved," the woman said excitedly. "You're pretty lucky to be alive, you know that? In fact, you really weren't in that bad of shape considering. You should see the ship you came in..." she said and then her eyes got a little bigger. "You have a tail! Would you look at that! You know, Goku used to have a tail," the woman rambled on and Keysa's headache got even worse. "I'm Bulma, by the way, what's your name? Where did you come from? Why did you come to Earth?" she asked, making Keysa groan.

"My name is Keysa, but I can't answer the other questions. I seem to have lost my memory of anything other than my name," Keysa said, trying not to sound as annoyed with this woman as she felt. "And she can fly," Goku added in, remembering to use a quiet voice after seeing Keysa in pain from Bulma's yelling. Bulma's eyes widened again, "You can fly? That's amazing! Hmm… You must have whacked your head pretty hard and lost your memory in the process. Do you want to see the ship you came in?" she asked and Keysa nodded.

Bulma led her and Goku to a very dented and scratched up space pod. There were parts missing, and it looked like it had been burnt when it went through the atmosphere. There were some markings on it that Keysa could read. "Property of Frieza, Strongest in the Universe," it read. The other markings were either missing, burnt or scratched beyond recognition. "Who's Frieza?" Goku asked and Keysa shook her head. The name didn't even sound vaguely familiar. "Can it be fixed?" Keysa asked and looked at Bulma. The woman sure didn't look like a genius, but Goku must know what he was talking about. Or at least Keysa hoped he knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know. The parts are different than anything I've ever seen. I have no idea what parts are missing. This technology is way beyond what we have here on Earth. Although if anybody on the planet can fix it, I'm your best bet. In fact, I'm sure I can figure it out. I am a genius after all," she said with a big grin. Keysa looked back to the pod and frowned. She had hoped seeing it might trigger a memory, but it didn't. "Do you think you can do anything about her memory loss?" Goku asked and Bulma glared at him. "Do I look like a doctor to you? I work with machines, not people! Sheesh," she yelled at Goku. Goku just laughed a little and gave a little wink when he caught Keysa's eye. "She's a little excitable," he said and Keysa completely agreed.

"So where are you staying Keysa? I've got plenty of room here and I've got a lot more to do than they do out at Goku's," she said. Keysa knew immediately she didn't want to stay with this woman and looked at Goku. "Actually… I think Chi Chi would probably like everything to get back to normal at our house. She's kind of…" but before he could finish his sentence Bulma finished it for him. "Bitchy. Yes, I know she is. That's why I offered for Keysa to stay here. Besides, she obviously needs new clothes and I'm the most fashionable one around here. So it only makes sense that she stays here," she said and Keysa knew that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She was from some other planet and had no way to get back, she was at the mercy of these people.

"Well, that's it. She'll stay here with me. Come on Keysa, let's go find you a room to stay in," she said and started walking off. Keysa looked to Goku, who she was starting to take a liking to. She didn't really know anything about him other than that he had saved her, but there was something about him that drew her to him. He seemed like a genuinely good guy. "Thanks for saving me and letting me stay with you and your family for awhile," she said and he got a big grin on his face. "Of course! I'd let you stay longer with us if I didn't think Chi Chi would throw a fit… But I'm pretty sure she would. I'll bet if you can fly you can fight too. We'll have to test that soon," he said and Keysa nodded. Fighting? She couldn't remember fighting before, but she couldn't remember anything. Something about fighting, even just the sound of it, sounded right to her.

She said goodbye to her new friend and caught up to Bulma. "I'll keep working on your ship to get it fixed. That's too bad about your memory, though. That must be frustrating," Bulma said and then continued to talk and talk. Keysa tuned her out, it was easier to zone out and ignore her than talk to her. And the beauty of it was, Bulma didn't even notice that Keysa wasn't paying attention anymore. She just kept on talking.

They finally got to a room and Bulma walked in. "This room looks pretty good. I'll let you get settled in, mom will be cooking dinner in like an hour so you can come down and eat then. There's a bathroom right across the hallway that you can have to yourself," she pointed to and then left. Keysa sat down on the bed and felt like she hadn't slept in days, which as odd because she had been unconscious for at least a few days, who knows how long she had been out in the space pod before that. She looked around the room, it was a nice room. There was a bed against one wall, and there was a dresser, a nightstand, a bookshelf with various books on the shelves and a big window that faced the backyard. The walls were painted a light yellow color, and the decorations were an assortment of pinks, greens and yellows. She wasn't terribly fond of the light colors but who was she to complain? Beggars can't be choosers. She laid back on the bed and rested her head on the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

She woke up awhile later and walked out of the room. She had no idea where the kitchen was, but she was able to follow the smell of the food. She walked into what she assumed was the kitchen and saw Bulma in there. "Hey there, sleepyhead! You slept for quite awhile, I saved you some dinner though," she said and Keysa yawned. She sat down at the table and Bulma put some food in front of her. Keysa looked at the food, it wasn't anything she had seen before. Or at least she didn't think she had seen it before. It looked like some kind of meat patty in between some bread and some green stuff sitting on the plate next to it. Maybe a vegetable of some sort? She must have looked confused because Bulma laughed, "It's a hamburger and a salad. Haven't you ever had one before?" she asked and Keysa shook her head. "Oh, well go on and try it. It's pretty standard stuff here on Earth."

Keysa picked up the hamburger skeptically and took a bite. It was pretty good, actually. She ate some of the salad, it wasn't as good as the hamburger but it wasn't terrible. She definitely preferred the meat, though. "Well, it's too late to go out shopping tonight, but we'll do that first thing in the morning, ok? And what do you think of getting a haircut? That would be fun," Bulma said and walked out of the kitchen. Maybe all that stuff sounded fun to Bulma, but it didn't really sound all that fun to Keysa. She was feeling kind of restless, like she could go outside and just run. But her body was still so sore… Perhaps in the morning she would feel more up to going out and exercising. She'd have to take Goku up on his offer to fight.

She went to her new bedroom and again fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she woke up in the morning she was still sore, but she did feel better. She went over to the bathroom and showered, which made her feel better. She looked better after the shower too, all the dried up blood was washed away and her hair looked clean. She didn't have any other clothes than what she had been wearing before, so she had to put those back on. She walked out of the bathroom and nearly ran into Bulma. "Good morning," the blue haired woman said almost singing, "I put some clothes on your bed for you to wear. I think we're probably about the same size. Your clothes are dirty and have blood on them… You don't really want to wear those shopping." Keysa nodded and said thanks and then went into her room to put on the clothes.

She looked at the clothes, a red tank top and some dark blue jeans. She put on the tank top fine enough, but the jeans were a problem. There wasn't a hole for her tail and the waistline of the jeans was too high. "Bulma?" Keysa yelled and the woman popped her head in the door. "What's wrong?" she asked and said "Oh.." when Keysa turned to show her the problem. "Maybe I should just get you a cute little summer dress. She left the room and came back with a bright red flowy dress that would hit Keysa above the knee.

Keysa made a face at the dress, it wasn't her kind of outfit. "What's wrong with this one? Don't make that face, the outfit you came in was a dress!" Bulma said and Keysa couldn't help but not like the dress. "It's different. That dress is too flowy and girly. I'm not a girly girl, or at least I don't think I am…" she said and Bulma threw the dress to her. "Well, it's the only thing that will fit you with your tail. It's flowy enough that it won't cause a problem with your tail," she said and left the room. Keysa put on the dress and examined herself in a full length mirror that hung on the wall. It did fit her well, though it was a little tight through the chest area. It was a low cut tank-top dress that did look okay with her tail. She wrapped her tail around one of her thighs instead of around her waist so that it didn't cause a bump in the dress.

Bulma walked back in and clapped her hands together when she saw Keysa. "You look great! Now let's go have some fun!" she said and grabbed on to Keysa's hand and dragged her out of the building to an airplane. "All the best places to shop are too far to drive to. Let's fly," she said and climbed into the plane. Keysa stood there, not really wanting to go in. "I think I'll fly outside. I could use the exercise," Keysa said and Bulma raised her eyebrows. "You think you can keep up with my plane?" she asked and Keysa smirked. "Are you joking? Of course I can keep up with that machine. I'm not sure it could keep up with me, though," she said and Bulma laughed. "Well, we'll see about that," Bulma said and shut the door to the plane. She started up the engine and took off, and as Keysa had thought she had no problem keeping up with Bulma's airplane.

They landed outside a building and Bulma climbed out of the plane. "Goku wasn't joking when he said you could fly! You must be pretty strong too, because not even Goku can fly that fast!" she said and Keysa shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. That was nothing. Where are we?" she asked. Bulma took Keysa inside and looked at the person standing at the counter. "We're here to get her hair cut. Tell them Bulma is here," the blue haired woman said and the person left the counter.

When the person returned, she had a funny looking man with her. His hair looked as though it had been dyed a few too many times and it was too long. It looked like a woman's hair style more than a man's. "Ah, Bulma! What can I do for my favorite client?" the man said with some sort of accent and Bulma kissed the man on the cheek. "Good to see you again! But you're not doing my hair today. This is Keysa, she needs a haircut and bad," Bulma said and Keysa grew annoyed. What was so wrong with her hair that she needed a haircut so badly? She didn't think there was anything wrong with her hair.

The two talked about what to do with her hair for too long and finally decided to give Keysa an angled bob that started at the back of her head and angled down at an angle slightly steeper than her jaw line. Keysa wasn't opposed to a short haircut, but she was worried that it might not turn out well. Then what would she do? Her hair wouldn't grow back if she didn't like it, and she'd have to cut it shorter to fix it. Unfortunately, it seemed like she didn't have much of a say in the matter.

The man sat her down in the chair and turned her away from the mirror. "It will be a surprise! You can see it after I am finished," he said and Keysa glared at him. She did not like surprises, especially when it had to do with her hair. "Don't worry, Keysa, he's the best! He's never given anybody a bad haircut, ever," Bulma said, but it still didn't make her feel any better.

After what seemed like forever, the man turned her around to face the mirror. She actually liked the haircut, and her head felt so much lighter without all that long hair. She ran her hands through her now short hair and played with the new haircut a bit. "Well?? Do you love it or what?" the man asked and Keysa shrugged, not wanting to flatter him too much. "It's alright, you're just lucky that it looks good on me," Keysa said and the man rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd like it, but even if you hadn't it's just hair. It grows out," he said and Keysa raised an eyebrow. Her hair would grow out? What was he talking about? "No it wouldn't, my hair hasn't ever grown and it won't start now," she said and the man laughed, not believing her. Bulma's eyes widened, "Really? That's weird. Are you sure?" she asked and Keysa nodded. She couldn't really remember her hair growing or not, but she was sure it didn't grow. She was positive, actually. This planet seemed strange to her, even without any of her memories she knew this place was very different than wherever she came from.

After the haircut Bulma took her back outside and across the parking lot to a mall with dozens of different shops. "Now we'll build you a wardrobe! I'm going to guess you don't have much of a fashion sense… So I'll be helping you pick clothes out," Bulma said and Keysa dreaded what was ahead of her. Bulma gave Keysa a pile of clothes to try on and shoved her in a dressing room. Bulma made sure to inspect each and every outfit, though Keysa's tail made it difficult because none of the clothes had a hole for a tail.

After going to lots of stores and trying on more outfits than Keysa knew could be put together, Bulma decided on what to get Keysa. She bought the clothes and dropped them off at a tailor to have them altered to fit Keysa's tail. The clothes would be done tomorrow afternoon, but Keysa wasn't in a rush to get them. They went back to Bulma's place and Keysa saw that her clothes had been washed and placed back on her bed by Bulma's mom. She took off Bulma's clothes and put her own back on. Her dress, gloves and boots were much more comfortable for her. She decided that she would go see if she could find Goku and take him up on his offer to fight. She figured she could find her way back to his home. She found Bulma and told her she was leaving for awhile and then took off to go find Goku.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late afternoon by the time that Keysa found Goku. He was outside in a field training by himself. He saw Keysa coming towards him and waved at her. She landed in front of him and he greeted her with a big hug. "You cut your hair!" he noticed and Keysa nodded. "Well… It was Bulma's idea. I wasn't crazy about getting it cut, but it turned out alright," she said, still not willing to admit she liked the haircut.

"Has your memory come back at all?" he asked and Keysa shook her head no. "I hope it comes back soon, though. I feel like such a huge part of me is missing," she explained and decided to change the subject. "How about that fighting you were talking about yesterday? I don't remember fighting or not fighting before I came here, but something about it feels right," she said and Goku got a big grin. "Ok! I'll take it easy on you until I figure out where your skills are," he said and took a fighting stance. Keysa got into what felt like a natural fighting stance as well and smirked. "No need to take it easy, I'm no pushover," she said and Goku laughed.

She waited for him to make the first move and he did. He came at her and she dodged him and kicked his feet out from under him without even thinking, and it felt good. She knew this was something she had done before. Goku fell to his ass and smiled at her. "So you do know what you're doing. I figured you would, your energy level is really high. I knew you had to have quite a bit of training for an energy level like that, but I didn't know if you'd remember how to fight. I'm gonna guess you remember," he said and Keysa raised her eyebrows at the mention of knowing her energy level. "How do you know my energy level by looking at me?" she asked and Goku laughed. "I can sense your energy, it doesn't have anything to do with looking at you. You don't know how to do that?" he asked and Keysa shook her head. "Oh… Well I'll teach you later. Do you wanna meet some of my other friends?" he asked and Keysa sighed. She had come here to fight, not to meet his friends. "But we haven't started fighting! I blocked you once and kicked your feet out from under you, big deal. I want to see what I can do," Keysa grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Keysa. It'll be fun, you'll like my friends. Besides, my friends all train and fight pretty well too. They'd be interested to see what you can do," he said and Keysa sighed. If she was going to fight with Goku, it looked like she was going to have to meet his friends first. "Whatever…" she said and he grinned. "Great!" he exclaimed and called his nimbus cloud again.

The first one of his friends they came to was a short bald guy. He lived on an island in a pink house with an old man and a talking turtle. "KRILLIN!!" Goku yelled into the house and the short guy came out of the house. "Goku? What are you doing here?!" he said excitedly and then noticed Keysa standing there. "Who's your friend?" he asked. Keysa looked at the man, he was a cute like a puppy or a kitten was cute. But nonetheless Keysa thought he was a cute little guy. "This is Keysa, she came from another planet but her space ship crashed and she lost her memory. So I can't really tell you much else about her," Goku said. Krillin gave her a big grin and then noticed her tail. "You have a tail?" he asked and Keysa rolled her eyes. What was with people and tails here? "Yes, I have a tail. How observant," she said sarcastically and Krillin's face turned red. "Well… It's just that Goku used to have a tail just like yours…" he said and Keysa raised her eyebrows as she looked at Goku. "Really?" she asked and he nodded. He didn't say anything else on the matter, but he didn't have a tail any longer.

"Anyway… This girl is pretty cool," Goku said changing the subject. "She can fly faster than my nimbus cloud and watch this," Goku said and threw a punch at her. She instinctively caught his fist and glared at him. "What the hell was that for?" she growled and he just smiled back at her. "See how fast she moved there? I bet I can learn a lot from her!" he said to Krillin and Keysa realized why he had tried to punch her. He was showing off to Krillin what she could do. "Whoa…" Krillin said as he took it in. "Not even Goku could fly faster than the nimbus cloud. And now that Goku said that… Your power is huge! It might even be bigger than Goku's. Crazy," Krillin said.

"Well, lucky for you, Master Roshi isn't on the island right now," Krillin said as he looked at her. "Although he'll be sad he missed you, that's for sure," he finished. Both Goku and Krillin laughed, but Keysa didn't get what was so funny. "Don't worry about it, you'll understand when you meet him," Krillin said. Keysa just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really care to meet whoever the guy was anyway. "Have you met Tien and Chiaotzu yet? I bet he'd love to see how fast she can fly, considering that he's the one that taught us to fly," Krillin said.

"No, she hasn't met them yet. We were going to see them next, do you want to come with us?" Goku asked. Krillin laughed and shook his head no. "Your nimbus cloud doesn't like me, and I know I couldn't even begin to keep up with you," he said. "I could carry you… Jump on to my back," she offered. Krillin raised his eyebrows, obviously not sure about the idea of her carrying him. "I don't bite, it's ok, really," she said. After some hesitation he finally jumped onto her back. "Alright Goku, you lead the way," Keysa said and Goku jumped onto his nimbus cloud.

They went off and Keysa followed Goku all the way. Krillin held on to Keysa as tight as he could and when they landed he immediately jumped to the ground. "You weren't joking when you said she was fast, Goku," he said. Keysa looked around, she didn't see anybody. "Over here guys," Goku said and her and Krillin followed them.

When Goku stopped in front of her she almost ran into him. She looked over his shoulder and saw a bald man who appeared to be meditating and a little person with pasty white skin and bright red cheeks. "Tien!" Goku yelled and the man jumped up in surprise. He opened his eyes and Keysa noticed that he had three eyes. The man looked surprised to see Gou and started walking towards them. "Oh, hi guys. What brings you guys out here? I haven't seen you all in awhile…" he said and then noticed Keysa. "Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Keysa," she answered. "And who might you be?" she asked and his face reddened a little. "Oh… Uh, my name is Tien. How do you know Goku?" he asked and Goku filled him in on everything that had happened. "That's crazy. And you can't remember anything?" he asked. Keysa shook her head no. "But you remember how to fly and fight?" he asked, intrigued with her situation. "I don't remember exactly, it's just instinct," she said.

"That's pretty interesting, have you fought with Goku yet?" he asked and Keysa sighed. "Not really. We started, but he got distracted and insisted I meet you all first," she said. Goku laughed, as she was seeing was something he did a lot. He was such a happy person, it seemed a little odd to her. "I forgot about that. Let's do it right here, I'm sure Tien and Krillin would get a kick out of seeing this," he said. Finally, she thought to herself. She took a fighting stance and so did he.

He made the first move and dashed towards her, though he wasn't moving that fast. She jumped up and flipped over him, easily dodging him. He spun around and threw a punch at her and she caught it, but the punch was harder than she had thought it would be. Maybe this guy was stronger than she thought. She gripped his fist and grabbed onto his other fist and threw him behind her. He rebounded with a back handspring and landed on his feet. He definitely knew more that she had thought. She got a smirk on her face, "Don't hold back on me. You're better than I thought you would be, so come at me with everything, got it?" she demanded. He grinned back at her and nodded.

The two fought for a long while, they were both tired by the end. They were almost equal in strength, but Keysa had a definite upper edge with her speed and quickness. She could tell there was something special about this guy, though. He had a fire in his eyes, a desire to be strong. Yet he was so nice and gentle at the same time. Those things didn't go together in her mind, but it was working for him.

"Watching you two fight is amazing. You both move with so much speed and strength. I've never seen anything like it before," Tien said. Keysa caught his gaze and his face reddened a little, which she thought was cute. She looked back at Goku, "So what about that whole being able to sense somebody's energy thing? You should teach me how to do that," she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know how to do that. Hmm… How do you teach that to somebody? Hey Tien, how would we teach that to her?" Goku asked and turned to Tien. Tien looked at Keysa and then back to Goku. "Uh… Well, let me think about it…" he said and looked thoughtful. "Keysa, you should just relax. Sit down and close your eyes, let your body and your mind relax. And Goku, you raise your power as high as you can," he instructed. Keysa sat on the ground and closed her eyes, but her eyes opened again when she heard Tien instruct Goku to raise his power. "You can control how high your power is too?" she asked. She was pretty sure she didn't know how to do that either, but now that she knew about it she'd have to learn how to do that too.

"You don't know how to do that either? Oh... Well, I guess you'll have to learn how to do that too. Anyway, close your eyes and relax. Take in a deep breath and try to focus in on finding Goku's energy," he said. Try to focus in on his energy? If she knew how to focus in on that she wouldn't be having to learn how to do this, she thought to herself. She tried anyway. "Are you feeling anything?" he asked and she grunted. "No," she said impatiently. "Oh… Well… Let me try to word this differently," he started. He tried to explain it to her in many different ways, but none of them seemed to work. She decided she'd just try to figure it all out on her own. After an hour or two of sitting on the ground, she closed her eyes once more and focused in on finding Goku's energy. This time was different that the other times she tried, because she felt something. She focused on that feeling, and it became stronger. The she realized that she could sense three lesser things, which she knew must be Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin. She smirked and opened her eyes, "I found all of your energies."

"Awesome! Good job Keysa," Goku said happily. "You learned that quick. But I should probably get going home… Chi Chi is probably already wondering where I am. We'll teach you to lower your power level later, ok? Come on Krillin, I'll take you back to Master Roshi's," Goku said and the two of them left. Keysa turned to Tien and smiled at him. "Thanks for helping me learn that," she said and his face reddened again. "Well I'm pretty sure I didn't really help you much… You figured it out on your own, didn't you?" he asked and she laughed a little. "Yes. But I appreciate the effort," she said and smiled at him. The people she had met so far on this planet were nice. She wondered if the people from where she came from were nice.

"Well… Now that you know how to sense somebody's energy, you can find me whenever you feel like it. Feel free to come and find me to do some training with," Tien said and Keysa nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she said with a grin. "I should be going, I'm tired and not fully recovered from my crash landing yet. But I'll take you up on that offer, I'll come find you sometime soon so we can do some training," she said and took off. Tien and Chiaotzu were left there watching her zoom off, and Tien had a smile on his face. "You liked her, didn't you Tien?" Chiaotzu asked and Tien's face reddened slightly. "She's a good fighter…" Tien said and Chiaotzu nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is. But that's not the only reason you like her, is it?" Chiaotzu prodded, causing Tien's face to turn an even darker shade of red. "Chiaotzu, stop it!" he said and Chiaotzu laughed at his friend's discomfort.

Keysa landed back at Bulma's place and walked in. She went into the kitchen and saw that some food had been left for her. She looked over at the clock, she had been out training with the guys a long time. Keysa took a plate full of food and ate by herself in the kitchen. Once she was finished eating she went and took a shower, then went to her room.

She laid down on the bed, and even though she was tired she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was reeling. She thought about the new ability she had learned today and focused in on finding her new friends' energies. Goku's was the easiest to find, though she could identify Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin's as well. She thought about her new haircut and clothes, which she'd have to go pick up from the tailor tomorrow, and how generous Bulma had been in buying all those for her. These people had taken her in as a friend without knowing anything about her, she was thankful for that. She probably would have died if it hadn't been for their generosity. The thing was, she didn't think that she would have been so generous… But she didn't know for sure. It still bugged her that she couldn't remember anything about herself, it was like a big part of her was just missing. She tried to remember something, anything, from her past but she couldn't recall anything. She finally fell asleep, trying to figure out even the slightest detail of who she was.

When Keysa woke up in the morning she was still tired. She hadn't slept well, she tossed and turned with dreams all night. There were people in her dreams that she couldn't remember or place. She wondered if they were from her past, but they didn't seem familiar at all. There was a pink lizard like being that she knew was a monster. Then there was a guy with long spiky hair and a tall, bulky bald man. There was one other guy in her dreams, he wasn't very tall but he was muscular and very well built. He had spiky hair that stood straight up and she found him very attractive. She figured they must be people she had known before, but she couldn't figure out any relationship she had to them.

The next few days went by in a blur, Keysa seemed to be in a fog because she wasn't sleeping well and wasn't able to focus on anything. She got the clothes from the tailor that now fit her, and she decided she needed to get a job so that she could make some money and get out of Bulma's house. She also knew she needed to get some new clothes for training. She just had the one spandex dress she came to the planet in, Bulma hadn't bought her any clothes to train in while they were out shopping. She was growing restless on this planet, but she didn't have many options but to accept this life. Until her ship was fixed, and that was only if Bulma could figure out how to fix it, she was stuck on this planet and would have to make the best of this new life.

As days turned into weeks, Keysa began to feel a little more at home on Earth. Her friends, especially Goku and Tien, had helped her adjust. Goku was always up for training with her, and she was amazed at the rate at which his abilities improved. She would train with Tien too, even though his fighting abilities were much below hers, he had a lot of insights to fighting. He thought through everything, he had a very smart fighting style. He seemed to enjoy spending time with her too. She still hadn't been able to remember anything from her past, and she started to grow used to the idea that she might never remember. She would just have to build a new life here with her new friends and learn to live like an Earthling.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two years went by quickly for Keysa. She got an apartment of her own in the city and, with the help of Bulma, was running her own company. One day when Keysa was down in Bulma's lab tinkering around, she was able to come up with a new material that was similar to the spandex she normally wore, but it was much stronger and could withstand her training better. The material was also better looking than spandex, it was still tight fitting but it was a more matte material and overall more flattering. Bulma had helped her get a patent on the material, and designers from all over the world were wanting to use the material she had come up with.

She still hadn't had a single memory from her past, which bugged her, but she was starting to accept that she might never remember. She trained constantly either by herself or with Goku or Tien. Goku seemed to improve rapidly, and it kind of amazed Keysa. She was still a lot faster than him and she was stronger than him too, but he was gaining on her quickly.

One day after training all morning, Keysa walked into her apartment to hear the phone ringing. She picked up the phone to be met by Bulma's screeching voice. "Guess what!" she yelled into the phone and Keysa cringed, that lady was way too excitable in Keysa's opinion. "We're all meeting over at the Kame House in a few hours, you should come! Goku's going to be there, Krillin, me, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, maybe even Tien and Chiaotzu," she said. "It's going to be fuuun," she sang into the phone. That probably would be fun, Keysa thought. She had been pretty good about keeping in contact with all of those people, but the group as a whole was terrible at getting together. "Sure, I'll be there," Keysa said and Bulma squealed into the phone happily. "Ok, sounds good! I'll see you there in a few hours!" she said and hung up.

Keysa decided to eat some food and then get ready to go. She took a shower and then went into her room to get dressed. She put on some dark blue jeans and a white tank top. She went to put on her favorite boots, they were white with a gold toe just like the ones she had come to Earth in, and got distracted by the little gold anklet she had on. She came to Earth with the anklet on, but she couldn't remember any significance behind the piece of jewelry. When she looked at it she knew in her heart it was from somebody very important to her, if only she could remember who. The only thing she could guess was that whoever gave it to her had the first initial of V by the V charm. There was also a K charm, which she assumed to be for Keysa.

After she was finished getting ready, she walked out of the back door and onto her little balcony. Her apartment was on the 4th story of the building, and she had a nice view of the city from her balcony. She flew off and headed towards the Kame House.

She landed on the island outside the little pink house and saw that she was the last to get there, other than Tien and Chiaotzu. But those two probably weren't coming, they really weren't very social. "Hey guys," she said and walked up to them. They all said hello back and Goku greeted her with a hug. Goku was in the process of introducing his son, which somehow nobody but her seemed know about. "You have a son?!" Krillin said in surprise and Goku laughed. "Yep, I guess I should try to keep in better contact with you all…" Goku said sheepishly.

"Keysa, you're looking lovely as always," Master Roshi said and walked up to her. She raised an eyebrow at the old man's comment. "Thanks. You had better keep your distance…" she warned, he was the one person in the group that she had a difficult time putting up with. Everybody in the group got to talking, and they didn't notice the large energy flying towards them until it had landed on the island.

They all spun around and saw an ugly man with long spiky hair. He was wearing some armor similar to the armor Keysa arrived in, which caught her attention. "Kakarot!" he said and they all looked at him cautiously. "You're at the wrong place buddy," Krillin said, "There's no Kakarot here." The man looked straight at Goku and grunted. "I would recognize that face anywhere, Kakarot. You're a disgrace. You should have been able to take out this weak planet easily, but you failed. A miserable excuse for a Saiyan. You're coming back to me, I'll get you straightened out," the man said and Goku glared at him. "You've got me confused with somebody else. My name is Goku, and I'd never destroy this planet," he said.

Keysa could sense that this guy had a strong power level, higher than Goku's for sure but not higher than hers. This guy definitely seemed tough, but she had an odd confidence with him. "Hey ugly, weren't you ever taught manners?" she inserted into the conversation. "You come and interrupt our get together and start insulting my friend here. Why don't you get lost?" she said. He glared at her, then his eyes focused in on her wagging tail. He looked back up to her face and his eyes widened. She had cut her hair and she was wearing different clothes, but it was definitely her. "Keysa?!" he gasped and it was her turn to be surprised. "How do you know my name?" she asked curiously and took a few steps towards him. "How c-can this b-b-be? You're dead!" he stuttered and she raised her eyebrows. "I'm not dead, as you can see… Now let's get back to my question. How do you know my name?" she asked. He continued to stare at her with his mouth hanging open and she rolled her eyes. What an idiot. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked and she shook her head. "I would have thought I'd remember somebody as ugly as you," she said plainly, "but sadly, I can't remember a thing from before I crash landed on Earth." He looked at her skeptically, obviously not sure whether or not to believe her. "You really don't remember me? You don't remember being a Saiyan? You don't remember Frieza?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Nope, those don't ring a bell," she said with a growing curiosity of what he could tell her about herself and her past. "What about Vegeta?" he asked and she thought about the name. Perhaps that was the V that gave her the anklet. "No, I don't remember that name either," she said.

The man growled in frustration and turned his attention back to Goku. "This is ridiculous. She was supposed to be dead, and I was hoping you were too. If you were dead, that would be the reason that this planet hadn't been destroyed. Instead, you're just an idiot that can't remember who he really is. You are my brother, Kakarot," he said. Krillin, who was growing impatient with this guy, took a few steps towards him. "Listen buddy, you must be confused…" he said and Goku yelled at Krillin to get away from the guy, but it was too late. He backhanded Krillin and sent him flying into the outside wall of the Kame House. The side of the house collapsed onto Krillin and Gohan looked as if he was about to cry. The man noticed Gohan. "You had a son, Kakarot??" he asked and laughed. "Well, seeing what an idiot you are, perhaps your son will be able to take your place," he said and snatched up Gohan. The boy started crying and the man looked disgusted. "You should have raised your child up better than this, Saiyans don't whine. Bring me 100 dead Earthling bodies by this time tomorrow, or I take your son back with me," he said and took off.

They were left there, still in shock of what had just happened. Goku growled out in anger that his son had just been kidnapped and Keysa got ready to give chase. "Wait, that guy is dangerous. We need to think this through," Roshi said. Keysa ignored him and started to fly off but was stopped by somebody grabbing onto her ankle. "Master Roshi is right. I want to tear him apart too, but he might hurt Gohan if we chase after him…" Goku said, obviously struggling to keep under control. Keysa kicked her foot free from his grip and took off after the guy.

She quickly caught up to him, but kept a safe distance between herself and him so that he wouldn't notice her. He finally landed and threw a crying Gohan into a space pod very similar to the one she had arrived on Earth in. She landed behind him, he still didn't realize she was there. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" she said and startled him. He turned around with a smirk on his face that immediately pissed her off. He poked a button on the device on his face and laughed. "You've let yourself go, haven't you? Your power level is weaker now than it was when you left two years ago," he said arrogantly. Keysa laughed, it was her turn to smirk. "You idiot, I'm masking my power. Let me give you a taste of how strong I've become," she said. She growled as she powered up and his eyes widened. "How do you do that?" he asked and she just laughed at him. "Why would I tell you? And that's not even my full power. I also know how to sense your power. Now why don't you tell me about my past, before Goku gets here. I'm quite curious, I haven't been able to remember even one detail of my past since I got here. Now you show up, and say you knew me before I came here. Please, do give me a quick history of me. Oh, and start by giving me your name," she said.

He didn't say anything for awhile and then sighed, giving in to her request. "My name is Raditz, I'm still having a hard time believing you don't remember anything at all… But whatever. You grew up working for an evil tyrant named Frieza after he destroyed our home planet, planet Vegeta. We all lived on Frieza's ship and worked for him, you, Vegeta, Nappa and me. There were others too, but we were the only Saiyans. You were told you were sent to Earth to rid the planet of life, but the real reason was so that Frieza could have your space pod sent through a meteor field and have you killed. He was afraid of you getting pregnant by Vegeta," Raditz said. Keysa thought it over, he wasn't giving her a lot of information. "Keep going," she said.

"You and Vegeta had started dating a few months before you came here. He's the prince of our race, he's changed since you left. He's full of rage, and is blood thirsty. He kills completely without hesitation, and he's even more stubborn and angry than he used to be. He's going to flip when he finds out you're alive. You used to be a warrior, it seems you've lost that though. You never would have stayed on such a peaceful and quiet planet without killing," he said. For all Keysa knew, he was lying to her. But somehow something felt right about what he said, and she knew that she had been a warrior before she came here.

"Well, I wish I could remember some of that. I need you to give me back Gohan now though, or you're going to have to put up with me," she said, taking a fighting stance. But before she could attack him, Goku landed behind her with a tall green man that she hadn't seen before. "Who are you?" she asked and the man didn't say anything. "His name is Piccolo, you can do introductions later," Goku said without taking his gaze off of Raditz. She looked over Piccolo, he wasn't from Earth either. When the green man noticed her tail he glared at her. "And who are you? Are you with that guy?" he growled. She rolled her eyes at his question, just because they both had tails didn't mean that they were together somehow. "What? I wouldn't team up with the likes of him," she said in a disgusted voice.

"Would you two knock it off?" Goku growled. Keysa raised her eyebrows, she hadn't seen him so angry before. But then again, Raditz had just kidnapped his son. "He's not too strong, Goku. I can take him," she said. Keysa smirked at Raditz and powered up to her fullest. She watched as Raditz' eyes widened and couldn't help but laugh. He charged forward at her and she caught his fists as he tried to punch her. "Don't tell me this is all you've got?" she taunted. He grunted in frustration and she kneed him in the gut, and she wished that she was wearing her spandex dress instead of these jeans. They didn't have much flexibility.

He groaned as he stumbled backwards and Keysa looked over to the space pod where Gohan was being held. She pointed to it, "Goku, Gohan is over there in the space pod," she said. Goku looked over to the space pod, but then quickly looked back to her. "Look out!" Goku yelled and she felt a blow to the back of the head. "You coward…" she said and struggled to stay on her feet. Only cowards went for sneak attacks like that. Before she could turn around to recoil, she felt Raditz' foot on her neck. "Damn you…" she growled and fell to her knees, having a moment of déjà vu. He was weaker than her, but she had been too cocky and took her attention away from him because his energy had been so much lower than hers. Had this happened to her before? Had she let her pride get in the way and cause her to be a blind fighter? She had a feeling so. She felt herself blacking out, the blow to her head hit her in just the right spot to make her start losing her consciousness. She tried to remain in control, but she couldn't fight blacking out. "Damn it," she said and fell down to the ground, knowing she was losing the battle to remain conscious.

When she woke up, she had a terrible headache. She groaned and sat up, wondering where she was. Then it hit her, she jumped to her feet into a fighting stance. She looked around and saw Gohan knocked out on the ground, and then Piccolo standing over Raditz. Goku was also on the ground, which worried her. She ran over to Gohan and picked the boy up and then quickly ran back to Goku and Raditz. "What the hell?!" she said as she noticed the hole through his middle. "It's ok, Keysa," he said with a smile. She kneeled down and gave a half hearted smile. "We'll get you to a doctor, you'll be ok," she said. He laughed a little and then winced in pain and shook his head no. "No, but you can bring me back with the dragonballs," he said.

"What are the dragonballs?" Keysa asked just as a loud noise sounded overhead. She looked up to see a big Capsule Corp. jet. The jet landed and Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi jumped out. "Goku?!" Bulma yelled and ran over to him. Krillin looked as if he was about to cry when he saw Goku and the crowd rushed over to him. "Don't worry Goku, we'll use the dragonballs to wish you back to life!" Bulma said. Keysa was really confused. What were these dragonballs and how could somebody be brought back from the dead? "Sorry to interrupt, but what are these dragonballs everybody keeps talking about?" she asked.

"Uhh… I'll explain that later," Krillin said and looked back to Goku. "HA!" Raditz laughed and everybody looked over to him. "You fools! Thanks to you, the other two Saiyans who are listening in to this through my scouter will be coming here! And they're much stronger than I am. They'll come and use your dragonballs and destroy the planet," he said and laughed again. They all glared at him, but Keysa couldn't help but think that about the other Saiyans coming. "How long until they get here?" Keysa asked. He winced in pain and closed his eyes. "A year," he answered.

Keysa looked back to Goku, who looked to be in a lot of pain but oddly enough still looked to be at peace. "Take good care of Gohan," Goku said and his body disappeared. "What… Just happened?" Keysa asked and Piccolo grunted behind her. "Kami's doing, I'm sure," he said. Keysa looked at Piccolo and stood up. "I still don't know who you are, other than that your name is Piccolo. How do you know Goku? And what about those dragonballs? And what happened during the fight with Raditz?" she asked.

Piccolo explained the fight, and how Goku had held back Raditz. Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma all explained together about Piccolo, glaring at him the whole time. Krillin explained the dragonballs and Keysa took it all in, still holding an unconscious Gohan. "I can't believe I haven't heard of these dragonballs before…" Keysa said. "And I can't believe I never heard of you either, Piccolo." He grunted and rolled his eyes. Piccolo looked at Gohan and snatched him away from Keysa. "Hey!" she yelled and glared at him.

"This kid has huge potential, he just doesn't know it. He broke through that space pod when he was angry. He may be out best chance at beating these Saiyans. But unless I train him, he won't realize it. You all are too soft, he needs somebody that can toughen him up," he grunted. Bulma started to yell at Piccolo, but Krillin stopped her. He glared at the ground and clenched his fists, "As much as I hate Piccolo, I think he's right. You promise to take care of him?" Krillin asked and Piccolo rolled his eyes again. "He won't like it, but he'll be stronger in the end because of it," he said and flew away.

"Who's going to tell Chi Chi that Piccolo just took Gohan and that Goku is dead?" Keysa asked and was met by silence. Everybody looked down at the ground, and then Bulma looked to Krillin. "Goku is your best friend, you tell her!" Bulma yelled and Krillin's jaw dropped. "You have to. It's your duty as his best friend," she whined. Krillin continued to look down at the ground. "She's going to kill me…" Krillin said.

"You'll be fine," Bulma said. Keysa had tuned out from their conversation, wondering about these two Saiyans that would be coming. Maybe they would be able to revive her memory, but she figured not. She had pretty much given up hope of ever getting her memory back. But if these two are as strong as Raditz said they were, the Earthlings and she would need to train as hard as they possibly could. "Hey guys, we're gonna have to train like crazy for this. That Piccolo guy was really strong. His energy was just as high as Goku's. I'm gonna train with him, but I'll train with you guys too," she said to Krillin and Yamcha. "Uhh… I don't think I can keep up with you…" Yamcha said, and Keysa glared at him. "You moron, I didn't say you were as strong as me. I just said I'd train with you. And you'll need it. Training with me will be much tougher than anything you've done before, I can guarantee it. It'll be good for you," she said and he laughed nervously.

"I've got a huge headache, and I'm going to head home and go to sleep. I'll start training tomorrow," she said and flew off. She flew straight to her apartment, put on some sweatpants and a clean tank top and got into bed. She immediately fell asleep. She woke up to the doorbell to her apartment ringing. She groaned and looked over at the clock on her nightstand, it was already 9am the next morning. Her head still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. There was a short and pudgy man with hair similar to Raditz' hair. "Who are you?" she asked and the odd looking man glared at her. "I'm Yajirobe, duh," he said as if she should know exactly who he was. "Whatever. What do you want?" she asked, not really in the mood to be dealing with anybody. "Like try treating me with some respect, lady. I was sent here to tell you to go up to Kami's tower. He wants to help you train or something like that," he said and Keysa raised her eyebrows. Kami had been mentioned yesterday, Piccolo said that Kami was the reason that Goku's body disappeared. "How do I get there? I've never been there," she said. "Can't you sense your friend's energy or whatever? I've sent the others up there already. Just go find them, ok?" he said and started walking away. What a strange little man, she thought to herself.

Keysa quickly went and changed into something to train in. She pulled on a dark blue spandex dress, her white boots with the gold toes, her red hand gloves that had the fingers cut off of them, and a big black leather belt slung around her hips. She ran out the back door and flew off the balcony zoning in to her friends' energy. She found that Krillin and Yamcha were both in the same area, with Tien and Chiaotzu heading towards them. She headed towards that direction and came to a tower floating above the ground way up in the sky. She landed saw her friends. She went over to Tien and gave him a big hug. "I haven't seen you in awhile," she said as his face reddened slightly.

While she was talking to him, and green person that looked like a much older Piccolo walked out of the building. "Hello," he said and startled Keysa a bit. She turned around and saw the green man who she assumed to be Kami. "I'm Kami, and welcome to my lookout. I've asked you all here to train for the arrival of the Saiyans under my eye. I think that Krillin and Chiaotzu should train together, and the Yamcha and Tien both against Keysa. I want you to spar like you've never done before, these Saiyans have unimaginable powers, like nothing you've seen before. Goku is in the other world training with King Kia, where he will receive incredible instruction. While I'm no King Kia, I can help and guide you," he said. Keysa shrugged, this wasn't what she had been planning on doing, but she trusted that this guy knew what he was doing. She turned to face Tien and Yamcha, "Ok boys, let's do this," she said and took a fighting stance.

While all of this was happening on Earth, Vegeta and Nappa were listening in on the conversation on Earth. "Do you think it's really her?" Nappa asked, but Vegeta didn't answer. The voice he heard sounded like Keysa he thought, but he hadn't heard her voice in more than two years. Could she really be alive after all this time? And how could she not remember him? "Come on Nappa, we're going to Earth," Vegeta demanded and stood up from the log he had been sitting on. The conversation he had heard between Raditz and possibly Keysa had weakened his knees and forced him to sit, but now all he could think about was getting to Earth. "How come she's still alive?" Nappa asked and Vegeta glared at him. "How the hell should I know?" he snapped. Nappa shrugged off Vegeta's outburst, he had grown to the prince's yelling long ago. Though it had gotten worse after Keysa died. "Do you really think it's her though?" Nappa asked again. Vegeta looked at him, hoping he wasn't visibly showing how much he really hoped it was her. "I don't know. But we won't know unless we go see for ourselves," he said and started walking towards his space pod.

"What about the dragonballs? What are we gonna do with them?" Nappa asked. Vegeta had been so caught up in the fact that Keysa might be alive after all this time that he forgot about the dragonballs. "Hmm? Oh… We'll figure that out. We have a year long trip to figure that one out," he said. Right now, all he could think about was that he wished these space pods could fly faster. He wasn't sure he could last a year until he got to see her.


	12. Chapter 12

It had exactly one year since Raditz and Goku had died. The group of friends found out that Goku didn't want to be wished back until the day that the Saiyans were to arrive because King Kia would be training him in the other world. Keysa woke up that morning and looked at the calendar feeling slightly nervous about meeting the two Saiyans from her past. She got up and got into the shower, thinking about how much stronger she had become over the past year. Her training up on Kami's lookout tower had been more beneficial than she had thought it would be, Kami had good advice even if he couldn't fight. She spent the first six months of the year training up there every day, then Kami decided he couldn't teach them anything else. She then did some solo training and trained with her friends. She trained with Piccolo while Gohan slept at night and found him to be fascinating. He was very strong and very smart. She didn't think he was as bad as everyone else said he was, and she came to value him as a good friend.

After her shower she dressed in an outfit typical for training. A blue spandex dress, her boots, gloves and belt slung around her hips. She brushed her hair, but knew that her hair would do what it wanted to anyway. She put on some mascara and lipgloss, wanting to look good when she met the Saiyans for some reason she didn't really know. After she was finished getting ready, she sat down on the couch nervously. She had butterflies in her stomach and wondered if these Saiyans would recognize her. It had been more than three years since they had seen her. She still couldn't believe she had only been on Earth for three years, the time had gone by quickly. She was now 21-years-old.

She closed her eyes and sunk into the couch when suddenly she felt the power of the Saiyans arrive. Their power was crazy huge. Raditz had been right, they were much stronger than he was. She wondered if Goku had been wished back by Bulma yet as she left her apartment and went to go find Piccolo. He would be her strongest ally in this fight.

She found him, Gohan and Krillin. She landed in front of them, "Are we ready for this?" she asked. None of them answered, and she knew how they felt. She was worried too, especially with having sensed their enormous powers. "They're here!" Piccolo said and looked up in the sky behind Keysa. She turned around and saw the figures of two people. One was big and bulky, the other much smaller and more agile looking. They landed on the ground and started walking towards the group. Keysa examined them, and oddly enough was able to identify the big one as Nappa and the smaller one as Vegeta. "Keysa?" Vegeta said Keysa began to feel dizzy.

She sunk down to one knee and put her hands on the temples of her head as she began to remember who she was. She remembered growing up on Frieza's ship with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. She remembered how terrible Frieza was, and she remembered his goons Zarbon and Dodoria. She remembered being a proud Saiyan warrior and going around the universe killing entire populations. She remembered how much she hated Raditz. She remembered her "mission" to Earth that really was a plot to kill her as Frieza sent her space pod through a meteor field. How had she survived that? But more than anything else, she immediately remembered how much she had loved Vegeta.

Her head was pounding with all of this information, and she grunted in frustration. To the others watching, she probably looked to be in great pain. She stayed on the ground for what seemed like forever taking in these memories. Tears started to well up in her eyes even though they were shut as she remembered her past. She had wanted so badly to remember this for the past three years, but now she knew it was a good thing she didn't remember. She would have destroyed Earth and her current friends. She now felt that part of her that had been missing return and it was overwhelming. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha had now arrived and Tien ran towards her, concerned about what was happening to her. "Get away from her, freak," Vegeta growled at Tien.

"Vegeta…" she said quietly and looked at him through her tears. She wiped away the tears with her arm knowing that crying was un-Saiyan like. She slowly made her way to her feet and took a few steps towards Vegeta. He looked at her, and she looked into his eyes. Something was different than before, but she couldn't place what it was. She stood up and sensed how great his power had become, and for a moment she was proud of him.

Keysa started walking towards Vegeta, and he walked up to her too. He pulled her close to him and kissed her long and hard. She was still overwhelmed from the memories, and the kiss made her feel even more emotional than she normally would have been. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and didn't even care. Something about the kiss just felt right.

"Hey! Get off her!" Keysa heard someone yell, and both she and Vegeta turned to see an angry Tien glaring at Vegeta. "Butt out, you idiot," Vegeta growled. Keysa felt bad for Tien, she knew he liked her. She even kind of liked him, but she was never able to let herself have any real feelings for him. Now, she knew why. The others in the group were all staring at her in Vegeta, not sure what to make of this situation. She figured they were all feeling betrayed by her kissing him, and were probably questioning if she would help them or the Saiyans. But Earth was her home now, and she'd fight for it. Even if it meant fighting against Vegeta, though hopefully it wouldn't come to that. She had been training here on Earth, but Vegeta had been out training even harder. His power was huge, and a lot higher than her own.

She turned back to Vegeta, trying to read some sort of emotion from him. "I thought you were dead… Two years, I thought I'd never see you again. Then I had a year of wondering if it really was you, and it is you. I can't believe you're alive…" he said quietly so that the others couldn't hear. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through right now. Sure she hadn't seen him in three years, but she couldn't remember him. She knew how much she loved him, and she didn't think she would have been able to survive believing he was dead back when she lived on Frieza's ship. "Well, I am alive," she said and gently placed her hand on the side of his face, "The whole time I lived here there was a big part of me missing. I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from, and I didn't think I'd ever find it. I figured I'd live my life with a big hole in my heart. But the instant I saw you and you said my name it all came back. I feel whole again," she said with a half smile.

She looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to say next. She knew he must be planning on destroying the life on the planet, but she couldn't let that happen. This was her home now, and perhaps it could become his too. She couldn't let him hurt her friends either. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her and she sighed. "I've missed this. Being with you. And I don't want to ever be away from you again, but I can't let you hurt the Earthlings Vegeta. This is my home now, and these are my friends," she said as she looked over her shoulder at her friends. They all looked betrayed, and like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. If only they could hear what she was telling Vegeta. "What are you talking about? This isn't your home, Keysa. You must not remember yet what it means to be a Saiyan," he said. He looked at her angrily which irritated her. "Stop it, Vegeta. I do remember, but I've also what it is to live a peaceful life and it's not all bad. Maybe you should give it a try too," she said and he stepped back from her. "I'll show you what it means to be a Saiyan, because your memory obviously still isn't functioning all the way. You'll remember soon enough," he growled.

Vegeta glared at Keysa's friends behind her. She turned and walked back to her friends. "What was that?" Yamcha asked and took a step away from her when she got closer. "I can remember everything now. But that doesn't change a thing, this is my home now. I'll explain more about me later. Has Goku been wished back yet?" Keysa asked and they all looked at her skeptically. Keysa looked at Krillin and pouted, knowing she could get the little man to give in. "Krillin… Has Goku been wished back yet?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, but we don't know where he is or how long it will take for him to get here…" he said, his voice trembling a little. "Come on guys, don't tell me you're afraid of me now! I have a plan to stall Vegeta until Goku gets here, I only hope that Goku will have improved enough to give us a fighting chance against these two. I can take Nappa, but Vegeta would overpower me. But I need you all to go along with me on this, ok?" she said quietly, hoping Vegeta didn't hear her. They were all silent for a moment, and then Piccolo was the first to say something. "We don't have many other options than to go along with you, especially if you can stall them until Goku gets here. You had better hope this works," he said. She smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks, Piccolo. I'm pretty sure this will work," she said and didn't wait for the others to respond. Piccolo was by far the strongest in the group after Keysa, and he was definitely a lot meaner than her. Piccolo would make sure that the others cooperated.

She turned back around to face Vegeta and walked back to him. He was glaring at her, and she could see that there was something different in him than the Vegeta she knew three years ago. His eyes were colder, but she could still see a hint of the man she now remembered in his eyes. "I know I'm not going to change your mind about you fighting, so I won't even try. But maybe I can persuade you to wait until Goku gets here," she said. He raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything, which was good. He hadn't flat out told her no. "If you really want a challenge, you'll wait for him. The only one of the people behind me that would present any amount of a challenge to you would be the green one. The others, well, they wouldn't be any fun for you. But you have to promise me something, you can't destroy the planet. You know I can't go back to Frieza's, he already thinks I'm dead. He tried to kill me before, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill me for real this time. I need someplace to live until somebody is able to kill Frieza, and this planet would be the perfect place," she said, hoping that he was being persuaded.

"Fine. We'll wait, but I'm not waiting forever. I'm assuming that this Goku you speak of is the Saiyan named Kakarot, and he had better be a challenge. But you're right, Frieza would kill you. So I won't destroy this pathetic little planet, at least not today," he said and she grinned back at him. "Great," she said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell my friends we're waiting for Goku to get here, then I'll be back. We have some catching up to do," she said and ran over to her friends.

"They're going to wait for Goku to get here. Let's hope Goku's training in other world really helped him, because when he died I was still stronger than him. I've got Vegeta to agree not to destroy the planet because I need a place to live, but he's not leaving without a fight. You guys go get some food and rest or whatever you need to do to prepare yourselves for this fight, because it's going to be the toughest fight you've ever faced. I'm going to go distract Vegeta from the fact that he might be waiting awhile," she said and left her friends.

She walked back over to Vegeta and looked over at Nappa, who she had yet to acknowledge. "You're going to have to wait for awhile Nappa, nothing is going to happen until Goku gets here. And in the mean time, don't go around destroying the planet, got it?" she yelled to him. He didn't say anything back, but just looked at her like he still wasn't sure it was really her. "What? Don't recognize me?" she asked and he finally smiled back at her. She looked back to Vegeta and grabbed onto his hand. She started leading him over to the side of the nearby mountain and behind a big boulder so they were out of sight from the others.

She stopped and put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "You've gotten so strong, you amaze me," she said and he smirked at the compliment. "I know. I vowed to kill Frieza after I thought he had killed you. My only goal was to train and become the strongest being alive. Your power…" he said and didn't finish his sentence, but she knew what he was thinking. Her power right now was no doubt reading much lower on the scouter now that it was before she left Frieza's. "You should learn to not rely on that scouter, Vegeta. You can't read my true power on that thing, I've learned to control how much energy I emit," she explained with a smirk. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "That's pretty sexy," he said and tilted his head in towards hers. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, and she couldn't imagine how she was able to forget this feeling for three years. When Vegeta kissed her, she felt the exact same things she had three years earlier. She felt safe, and loved.

She looked up at him and let her hand caress his cheek softly. "I can't believe we're back together, after all this time and after all that's happened," she said. She remembered the last time she saw him. It was when she was leaving for Earth, and he wouldn't even tell her goodbye. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me goodbye when I left?" she asked without looking up at his face. She felt his body stiffen and he didn't answer, which didn't really surprise her. They stood there for awhile longer, but then Keysa pulled away from him and sat down on the ground, leaning up against the mountain. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She wished that he'd answer her, but didn't really expect anything from him.

She closed her eyes and let her breathing slow down as she sat there with her head on his shoulder, neither of them talking. After about 15 minutes of them sitting there in silence, Vegeta must have thought she was asleep. She felt a tear drop hit her head and she was surprised. Was he crying? "I'm sorry, Keysa," he whispered. "I just couldn't say anything, I knew I'd break down. Saiyans aren't supposed to show emotions, and breaking down with emotions is not an option. Especially when others are around. But I was so worried that Frieza was sending you into a death trap, and it turns out he was. I wasn't strong enough to think about the possibility of losing you. I couldn't even admit to myself that I wasn't strong enough… And I'm sorry. I should have been strong enough for you," he said, with his voice breaking. Keysa felt her heart breaking for Vegeta, his confession revealed so much. Sure, he was prideful, rude, angry, stubborn and a killer. But he was also a lot more, though he wasn't comfortable with that side yet. If only her friends could see this side of him…

She stayed there for awhile longer, she didn't want him to know that she had heard his heartfelt confession. She decided it had been long enough and yawned as she pretended to wake up. She stretched out her legs and remembered the anklet. It was from Vegeta, she remembered him giving it to her before she left. "Oh, Vegeta! Remember this?" she asked and took off her boot to show him the anklet. He looked down at her foot and smiled when he saw the anklet. "You still wear that?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised and she nodded. "Yeah, I've worn it every day that I've been here. I knew that somebody special had given it to me, and I thought wearing it might help me remember… It didn't, but I couldn't bring myself to take it off," she explained. She put her boot back on and half smiled at him. She tried to forget about the fight that would be taking place once Goku got here, but it was hard.

"What did you do all that time here? This is such a pathetic little planet… I can't imagine you were happy here," Vegeta said. She laughed, it was a pathetic little planet when she thought about it. The Earthlings were clueless for the most part. They were lazy, most had no desire to stay in shape at all. They had no idea of anything going on outside of their little planet, in fact most didn't even believe that there was life on other planets. They were very narrow minded. "It is a pathetic planet, yes. But it's a good place to live. I was able to keep up on training with Goku, and my friend Bulma was able to get me started on everything I needed," she said. She went on to explain about how Goku had found her in the space pod and taken her to his house where him and Chi Chi nursed her back to health. She explained the new spandex material she had discovered in Bulma's lab, and how she was even the owner of a business that made the material, and how she had her own apartment in the city.

"Well, at least you were able to keep working out. I'm sure working out with Kakarot wasn't the same as working out with me. There's no way his strength matches mine. But he is a Saiyan, so he surely is stronger than these sad little Earthlings," Vegeta said, and he was right. At least when Goku died, his strength was nowhere near Vegeta's. She hoped whatever training he was receiving from King whatever in other world was going to be enough. Vegeta had said he wouldn't destroy the planet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill her friends before he left. Well, as much as she could prevent it she would.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her and she was pulled out of her thoughts. "What? Oh… Nothing really, still just taking in all these memories that were gone for three years. It's a bit overwhelming," she said. He gave her a half smile and leaned in to kiss her. She moved so that she could more comfortably kiss him back. "I've missed this…" he said and kissed her again. She crawled onto his lap and pressed her lips back to his. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her tighter up against himself. "I like your hair, by the way," he said.

The two Saiyans stayed back behind the mountain for a couple hours, and Goku still hadn't arrived. Keysa didn't know how much longer she couldn't she could stall him for time, even though he still seemed content with her company at this point. "Do you think we'll be able to get the relationship we had before back?" Keysa asked Vegeta. He thought about her question and sighed. Her question was a complicated one, and it would get a complicated answer.

"I don't know, Keysa. I don't even see how we can really be together until Frieza is killed, I'm going to have to go back and you're going to stay here. And you've changed, you've grown used to this peaceful life. I would get restless living on this planet. But I still love you, that won't ever change. I couldn't ever be with a different woman," he said and Keysa smiled back at him. "I love you too, Vegeta," she said. It seemed odd to her that he could be so kind and gentle with her, and then turn around and kill the life on an entire planet without hesitation. She knew she used to do that too, but she couldn't ever do that again. He was right, she had changed since living on Earth. But she thought it was a good change.

They sat there for awhile longer not saying much. Each Saiyan knew that they probably wouldn't see the other again anytime soon after the fight between Goku and Vegeta. Keysa couldn't help but wonder what was taking Goku so long though.

"Hey Vegeta, when is that Kakarot guy going to get here?" Nappa interrupted and frowned. "How should I know?" Vegeta snapped back at him. "Go have some fun with his friends. Maybe he will get here sooner if his friends are in trouble," Vegeta said and dismissed Nappa. Keysa glared at Nappa and then Vegeta and jumped up to her feet. "No! They don't stand a chance against Nappa, he'll kill them! I won't let that happen, he can fight me until Goku gets here," she said and started walking after Nappa. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up as well. "This will be good for you, Keysa. Let him fight those weaklings, it shouldn't matter to you. This will remind you what it means to be a Saiyan," he said and Keysa didn't bother to look back at him. She ran up ahead of Nappa and straight to her friends.

"Goku's taking too long, Nappa can't wait any longer. I can take him, but he doesn't want to fight me…" she said when she got to them. "Where is Goku?" she asked and they all just shook their heads. "We have no idea," Krillin answered. Without Goku, if he had become as strong as they all seemed to think he would be, there really wasn't anybody that could stop Vegeta from killing. When Goku had died he wasn't as strong as she was. But even Piccolo seemed to have faith in the fact that Goku would be stronger than all of them, even her.

"Hey Nappa, let out some of the Siabamen. It should be entertaining to watch the Earthlings scramble around," Vegeta said. "What the hell is he talking about?" Yamcha asked and Keysa glared at the two Saiyans. "Siabamen. They're little green aliens that are much stronger and quicker than they appear," Keysa explained as she remembered about the Saibamen. They were such ugly little things. "But Vegeta… I wanted to have some fun and fight them myself!" Nappa whined and Vegeta glared at him. "Are you back talking me? We'll let the Siabamen fight first, if the Siabamen are able to kill any of them they wouldn't be much fun for you anyway. No do as I say!" Vegeta growled.

Nappa put some seeds on the ground and the Siabamen began to grow. "Damn… Thos things are ugly," Yamcha whined and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did he have to say everything that came to his mind? "Well… Who's going first?" Vegeta asked with a smirk and Tien stepped up. "I can take these things," he said and took a fighting stance. Vegeta pointed at one of the Siabamen and it came forward to fight with Tien. Tien should be able to take this thing easily enough, Keysa thought to herself. The only ones she wasn't sure about were Chiaotzu and Yamcha.

The little green creature ran at Tien and jumped at him. Tien blasted it with an energy beam and it fell back with a scream. Tien smirked at the Siabaman, but it wasn't particularly scared of him yet and ran at him again. The thing landed a few punches on Tien and shot some acid at him, but Tien wasn't fazed too much by it, though he was breathing hard enough for Keysa to notice it. He blasted the little creature and grinned as he thought he had beaten it. It stood up and Keysa pointed to it, but before Tien could turn around Vegeta killed the Siabaman without any effort. "The Earthling had already had it beat. What a waste. Idiot," Vegeta said.

"I could take on all of those things, they're not that tough," he said and Yamcha stepped forward. "Alright, it's my turn!" he said, and everybody in the group got nervous. Tien wouldn't admit it, but he had struggled against the Siabaman. Yamcha was nowhere near as powerful as Tien was. "Are you sure that's a good idea Yamcha?" Krillin asked and Yamcha laughed off Krillin's question. "I can handle this, I mean, look at 'em! Besides, you've already died once, remember? You can't be wished back to life if something happens to you. Not that these things could kill me, but I can still be wished back to life," he said. Krillin still looked uncomfortable with the situation, but he didn't argue with Yamcha.

Yamcha and the Siabaman start fighting, and much to everyone's surprise he seems to do pretty well. He blasts the creature away from him and into a large tree. It appears that he has defeated the little monster so he turns around and gave a thumbs up to the group. Keysa was pleasantly surprised by the outcome until she saw the ugly creature sneaking up on Yamcha. "Turn around!" she yelled but it was too late. The Siabaman jumped onto Yamcha and held on tight. "Wha…?" Yamcha said and tried to struggle his way out of the Siabaman's grip. "Oh no. No. This is bad," Keysa said, but knew there was nothing she could do. The thing was going to self destruct, and if she made a move towards Yamcha it would just do so faster. She thought about trying to blast it, but the blast would kill Yamcha too. She felt helpless and she hated it. The Siabaman finally self destructed and blew itself up. Keysa felt anger rising up in her and her power level started to climb. As the dust from the explosion cleared, Keysa could see Yamcha's lifeless body on the ground. She ran over to him and felt for a pulse, even a faint one, but there was nothing. She glared to Vegeta and Nappa. How could Vegeta let this happen? If he really loved her, he would have stopped this from happening to one of her friends. Right now she hated both him and Nappa.

Her anger and power level began to climb. "You'll pay for this," she growled and locked her gaze onto the Siabamen. Piccolo, Krillin and Tien stepped up to help her kill them but she didn't notice. Her anger was raging enough that all should could think about was killing every last Siabaman. "Whoa, do you see how high her power level is going?" Nappa asked Vegeta as he looked through his scouter and Vegeta nodded. "Are you surprised? She was always strong," he said.

Keysa charged at a Siabaman and pinned it down to the ground with her knee and one hand. With the other free hand she formed and energy ball. "This is for Yamcha," she growled and shoved the energy ball onto the Siabaman's face. It screamed in pain as its head was blown to bits and she stood back up. She wiped her hands off on the grass and looked for another Siabaman. Piccolo, Krillin and Tien were taking on the Siabamen as well. The Siabamen that weren't fighting yet were looking at her in terror. She had just proved how easily she could deal with them and they were terrified. She noticed two of them standing together and shot a brigade of energy blasts at them hard and fast. A big cloud of dust was brought up into the air around them and they couldn't be seen any longer. Keysa continued to yell and shoot blasts for awhile longer and finally let up. The Siabamen's bodies had been completely disintegrated by her blasts. The others had taken care of the remaining Siabamen and she glared at Nappa and Vegeta again. "You bastards. I won't forgive you for that," she growled.

Nappa looked a little worried as he looked at her, but Vegeta shrugged off her comment. "She'll get over it. Attack them now, Nappa. Leave Keysa out of this, but go after the others," Vegeta instructed. Nappa poked a button on his scouter and laughed as he looked at their power levels. "They're so weak, this shouldn't take long," he said and started walking towards them. "Fool, don't you remember they can mask their true powers?" Vegeta said and Nappa shrugged it off, still not worried about them.

"Which one shall I go after first?" Nappa said and looked over the group. Keysa couldn't believe this was happening. Nappa zoned in on Tien and ran at him. He rammed into Tien and sent him flying back, causing fear to strike the others left standing there. Tien was just thrown back like a toy. Tien recovered and made his way back to his feet and looked ready to fight. He charged at Nappa throwing punches and kicks, but Nappa was able to dodge them all. Nappa got bored with all the dodging and struck back. He hit Tien in the arm and ended up cutting his arm completely off. Keysa gasped and Chiaotzu yelled out in despair. "Tien..." Keysa said and felt anger boil up within her again. Piccolo looked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't get involved," he warned.

While Piccolo was busy trying to convince Keysa not to get involved yet, Krillin flew by them and started rushing towards Tien. Nappa laughed loudly and sent an enormous energy blast from his mouth towards Krillin. "KRILLIN!" Keysa yelled and watched the blast hit the ground. She put her arms over her face to protect it from the blast. The dust cleared and Keysa could see Krillin on the ground just outside the canyon that was formed from the blast. "Thank goodness..." she sighed when she saw Krillin was safe. "Save yourself Tien!" she heard a squeaky voice yell that was followed by a loud yell from Nappa. "What? Get off of me you little runt!" Nappa yelled and Keysa saw that Chiaotzu had attached himself to Nappa's back. Nappa was flailing his arms around and wiggling all about trying to get Chiaotzu off. "What's he doing?" Keysa asked and Piccolo shrugged his shoulders. She watched in horror as Chiaotzu self destructed. There was a big boom and a huge explosion, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. When the smoke cleared, Nappa was still there. He was scratched up, but absolutely fine.

"Chiaotzu…" Tien said weakly. "Chiaotzu can't be wished back because he's already been wished back before. You'll pay for this!" he yelled and put his one arm up getting ready to send and energy blast at Nappa. "It won't work Tien! Don't do it Tien!" Keysa yelled, but he didn't listen. He used everything he had and blasted Nappa. Nappa endured the blast and was just scratched by it. Tien fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He mumbled something that Keysa couldn't make out and tears welled up in her eyes as he collapsed onto the ground. "He's gone," she said and ran to his side and fell to her knees. He had no pulse, he was dead. Tears fell down her face and dripped onto his lifeless body. "I'll kill you for that, Nappa," she growled and stood up, glaring at him. Her anger again rose up and she yelled out as she increased her power to maximum. An aura of energy appeared around her and Nappa looked slightly worried.

She flew up at him and kicked her feet into his gut, sending him crashing into the ground. A big hole the size of his body was formed. "Whoa, Keysa you did it!" Krillin yelled excitedly. She looked down at the hole waiting for him to come out, it would take more than that to take him out. "Be quiet you fool," Piccolo scolded. "There's no way that was all it took to get rid of him," he said and Krillin gulped nervously. When Nappa's head popped out of the hole, Keysa could see just how pissed off he was. "I don't care what Vegeta said, you're going to pay for that," he said. She smirked, so she had made him angry. She would enjoy beating the crap out of him after what he had done to Tien and Chiaotzu, and for what the Siabamen had done to Yamcha.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nappa, I told you to leave her out of this!" Vegeta growled. Nappa glared at Keysa, obviously debating on whether to do as Vegeta said or to attack her anyway. If he went against what Vegeta told him to do, then Vegeta might kill him. But his pride had been hurt by Keysa effortlessly knocking him down. "Nappa, are you listening to me?" Vegeta yelled and the big man shifted his glare to Krillin. He rushed at Krillin and knocked into him. Krillin was sent flying into a mountain wall and rocks buried him when he fell to the ground. Keysa rushed to his side, not noticing that Nappa was now going after Piccolo. She got to Krillin and pushed the rocks off of him. "Krillin! Are you alright?" she asked, glad he was still alive. "I… I uh, I c-can't move. That b-blast was h-h-huge…" he stammered. She put her hand on his face and tried to smile at him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Nappa. He won't be bothering you again," she said and he laughed nervously. "Nappa's s-s-strong, y-you're the only one of us that has a s-s-shot against him. But your little b-b-boyfriend is the one I'm really w-w-worried about," he said, obviously in a lot of pain. Keysa knew he was right. She could take care of Nappa easily enough, though he was stronger than she remembered, but she wouldn't stand a chance against Vegeta. She didn't think Vegeta would ever hurt her, but he wouldn't let stop him from killing her friends either. "Hopefully G-G-Goku gets here s-soon. Y-You haven't s-s-seen him fight before when he's f-f-fighting for a c-cause. He's our only h-hope," Krillin stuttered in pain and Keysa tried to get him to be quiet. "We'll get you some help soon Krillin, I promise. But…" she said and was interrupted by a scream.

She quickly looked over to Piccolo and Gohan and saw a horrid sight. Gohan was screaming because Nappa was going to shoot an energy blast at him and there was no way he could get out of the way. She started running as fast as she could, but she was too far away to stop the blast in time. The blast made an impact and smoke clouded the area. When the smoke cleared, however, Gohan was fine. Piccolo had absorbed the impact of the blast and was on the ground bleeding. She sunk down to her knees at his side and put her hand on his. "Piccolo…" she said quietly, trying not to let her voice break. Gohan also ran up to Piccolo with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Piccolo, why'd you do that? You can't die…" the boy said and Piccolo gave a weak smirk. "You're not a bad kid, you know that? But promise me you won't die," Piccolo said. Keysa half smiled through her sadness at Piccolo's sacrifice, he loved Gohan whether he would admit it or not. "You can't die Piccolo, Kami will die too and then we can't use the dragonballs to wish you back. Just hold on, please? We need you here," she said and he laughed a little, but quickly stopped because of the pain. "I'm done here, but promise me you won't let the kid die. You either, ok?" he said and Keysa nodded. With that, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Now Nappa was in for it. Before Piccolo had died, her friends could be wished back to life. But now that was impossible.

She stood up and her anger escalated to a level she had never felt before. She tried to hold that anger inside, but it didn't work. That anger exploded from her and her power went up even further than she knew was possible. She ran at Nappa as fast as she could and when he tried to get out of her way, she quickly changed course and kicked his feet out from under him. Her speed was fast enough that it had looked like she had teleported herself to the other side to the others. She gathered energy balls in her hands and continuously blasted them at Nappa screaming out her frustrations. Her chest was heaving up and down from the release of the emotion and when the smoke cleared he wasn't looking too good.

"You don't have a chance against me, Nappa," she growled as he tried to stand up. He tried to punch her, but he wasn't nearly quick enough for her. She easily blocked the punch by grabbing his fist, and when he tried to punch her with the other hand she caught that one too. "Come on, Nappa, is this all you've got? I thought you were stronger than that," she taunted. He tried to push her down with his force, but she wasn't budging from her spot. She threw him down into ground and he groaned in pain. "You're a disappointment," she hissed. "There's no way you can beat me. You really don't have a choice but to surrender," she said and started to walk away. He made his way back to his feet, his pride needing redemption, and he came at her from behind. She heard him coming and turned around, but he was quicker than she had realized and landed a punch on her jaw. She instinctively kicked him in the gut and sent him stumbling backwards and fell on his ass. She spit out some blood, grateful that a tooth didn't come out with the blood. She put her hand gently to her jaw and winced at the contact, her jaw was really sore now.

"A sneak attack? Really? I thought you were better than that, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she said and pressed his chest down to the ground with her foot. "I could kill you right now, you do realize that, don't you?" she asked and he looked nervous, knowing that she could kill him. She pushed her foot harder down on his chest and he cried out in pain. Her tail was wagging at her side, and he noticed that. He used all the strength he had to reach up his hand and pull on it. She felt the tug and looked to see him grabbing onto her tail, and she laughed. "Really? You think I'd be dumb enough to not have trained enough and desensitized my tail? That was something I learned long ago when I was a kid," she explained and yet again put more pressure on his chest.

When she was certain he was hurt enough to not be able to do any more damage, she lifted her foot from his chest. "Killing isn't tolerated on this planet, Nappa, so I'll spare you this once. If you ever touch a hair on one of my friends again, I won't hesitate to kill you, got it? I always liked you well enough back when I worked under Frieza, and I understand where your desire to kill and fight comes from. If I've learned how to control those urges, you can too," she said and turned around to walk back to Gohan. When she turned around, though, she saw Goku standing there and Gohan now on the yellow nimbus cloud. "Goku!" she yelled and ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. His body was stiff as he looked around and saw Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien's bodies on the ground. His power was enormous, she noticed, much bigger than she would have thought possible. Whatever training he had done worked, because his power was definitely higher than hers now. "I got here too late," he said.

He saw Krillin on the ground not moving and took a senzu bean over to him. "Here, eat this," he said and put it in the little man's mouth. Instantly Krillin felt better and stood up. "Whoa, thanks! I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you man," he said and Goku nodded. He looked over to Nappa and then to Keysa. "Did you do that?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hmph. You must be Kakarot, you really don't look tough I must say. Keysa said you'd be a challenge, but I guess she overestimated you," he said and looked to Nappa. "And it looks like you underestimated her. I told you not to touch her, and you didn't listen. You know how I feel about those who ignore what I tell them to do," he said. He grabbed onto Nappa's hand and threw him into the air. Nappa screamed as Vegeta blasted him with energy balls, and Vegeta killed him. "Fool," he said about Nappa and looked over to Keysa. "You've grown too weak , Keysa. You should have killed him yourself. This planet has softened you up too much," he said.

"How can you kill your friend like that?" Goku asked in disgust. Vegeta grunted, "He was weak. It is more honorable for a warrior to die in battle than to be defeated, so I did him a favor. Besides, I don't need any friends." Goku glared at Vegeta, not willing to even think that way. Keysa understood Vegeta's point of view, though she also knew that he didn't just kill Nappa for the reason he said. A big part of the reason was simply because Nappa didn't follow orders. She really wanted to hate Vegeta right now for what he, Nappa and the Siabamen had done to her friends. But she knew if she hadn't lost her memory and learned how to live as an Earthling that she'd be doing the same thing Vegeta was doing. Although she wouldn't have guessed that Vegeta would kill Nappa without hesitation like that. That was heartless even for Vegeta, at least the Vegeta she had known and loved.

"Do you think you have a chance against him?" she asked Goku and he shrugged. "He's really strong, I've never met anybody with such strong energy, but I'm kind of excited about the fight," he said. Keysa couldn't help but laugh a little, of course he was excited. Saiyans are always excited for a fight, even if he hadn't known he was a Saiyan until recently he was still wired like one. "You've gotten stronger too, you weren't as strong as me when you died and now you're quite a bit stronger than me. But please, whatever you do, promise me you won't kill him. Seeing him brought back my memory, and I loved him before I came here. He's different than he used to be… But I know that the man I loved is still in there somewhere," she said and he nodded his head. "I promise," he said and Keysa gave him a hug. "Thanks, Goku. Just give me a second," she said and ran over to Vegeta.

"I hope you were telling Kakarot goodbye, because this is the last time you'll see him," Vegeta said. Keysa looked back at Goku then to Vegeta again. "Vegeta, promise me you won't kill me. If you still love me at all, you'll promise me that you won't kill him. He might be able to help you take out Frieza…" she said, hoping to convince him to not kill Goku. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I can't promise you anything," he said. He started to walk away and Keysa grabbed onto his hand to stop him. "Promise me, Vegeta," she said firmly, but he just pulled his hand out of hers. "I told you, I can't promise anything," he repeated. She glared at the stubborn prince and grumbled, "Jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in you." With that, she walked past Vegeta without looking at him and back to Goku.

"I'm sorry Goku, but I can't help you in this fight. At least not yet. I can't fight him, not like this. I used to fight against him to train, but when I can't fight to defeat him… I'm really sorry," she said quietly. He nodded and gave her a hug. His being so understanding when so many of their friends had just been killed surprised her, he really was one in a million. "It's ok. I don't know your relationship to him, but he obviously meant a lot to you. I understand why you can't fight him. But I'm going to guess he didn't promise not to kill me," he said. Keysa hesitated answering long enough that Goku knew the answer. "If things start looking bad for you, I'll jump in. I won't let him kill you as far as I can help it," she said. Goku didn't say anything at first and then nodded.

"Are we gonna get this started so I can get off this crappy little planet?" Vegeta asked. Keysa looked at Goku for a moment longer, desperately hoping that Goku was stronger than Vegeta. She knew Goku would keep his promise not to kill Vegeta, but she also knew that Vegeta wouldn't have a problem killing Goku. "I'm going to go get out of the way. I'll stay close enough to know if you're in trouble, alright?" she said and he nodded again. "I'm going to try to get him to take this fight to another location. You should come with us over there," he said and then turned to Krillin and Gohan. "You two go back home. You'll just be a distraction. I don't want to have to worry about either of you getting hurt," he said and Krillin pouted. "But Goku, what if you need help? And why does Keysa get to stay?" Goku wasn't going to budge on the subject, his eyes were set. "This isn't up for debate. Keysa can handle herself, she might end up being helpful to me. From what I've gathered, I don't think Vegeta would hurt her. He wouldn't have a problem killing either of you," he said and waited for them to leave. "But Daddy…" Gohan whined and Goku got frustrated. "Gohan, do as I say! Go now," he said firmly. Gohan's eyes filled with tears but he obeyed his father. Both Krillin and Gohan left and started heading away from the battle.

Goku decided rather than asking Vegeta to change locations that he would just start flying someplace else. He took off and Vegeta followed him, and then Keysa followed the two of them. Goku led them to a dry, completely unoccupied area that had lots of large boulders and red sand everywhere. Some of the boulders were clumped together and looked like a small hill, and Keysa sat behind them so that she wouldn't see the battle. Right now it was better for her to let Goku handle the whole thing, at least that was what she told herself.

The two didn't start fighting right away and she could hear them talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. They finally started fighting, and they seemed fairly evenly matched at this point. But then again, neither was using their full power. The fight went on for awhile and then they both powered up. Goku's energy was stronger than Vegeta's and Keysa couldn't help but be happy about that. From what she could tell, they were both fighting well but Vegeta was losing energy at a faster rate than Goku was.

She had no idea how long the two powerful Saiyans had been fighting for, but it seemed like forever. She was picturing the fight in her head from what she was sensing in their energy levels, but it wasn't the same. Something in her told her she was weak for not being able to participate in or at the very least watch the fight, but she tried to ignore that voice. Vegeta's energy was dwindling down rapidly now, and it looked as though Goku was going to win. She was trying to decide whether to look out at the fighting scene when she suddenly felt Vegeta's energy spike. She thought that was strange, and then she realized why his energy spiked. He had just transformed, and now Goku had no chance. Goku's energy had fallen low enough from the fight that he would certainly fail against the giant ape.

She stood up and looked around the boulders and looked on at the sight in horror. Vegeta had transformed and there would be no way she could stop him from doing whatever he wanted. She saw Goku blast Vegeta in the eye and Vegeta recoiled back with a scream and then picked up Goku and began to squeeze the life out of him. Goku screamed out in pain and she knew she had to do something. She flew up there and tried to pry Vegeta's hands apart. "Goku, I'm sorry! I should have been out here helping you from the beginning, then you wouldn't be in this situation," she apologized. Vegeta laughed and closed his hands tighter over Goku's body causing Goku to cry out in pain. "You can't be serious, Keysa! Why do you care what happens to this low class idiot?" he asked with an evil laugh. Keysa grunted as she tried continued to try and free Goku. "Stop this Vegeta, you're crushing him! I can't take this," she yelled at him in fury and felt her power grow along with her anger.

Vegeta, who wasn't amused by her caring about Goku, thrashed his arms around without letting go of Goku and got her off of him. He moved his hands so that he was holding Goku with just one hand now and then put the other hand over Goku's head so that he couldn't breathe. Keysa was flung to the ground, and while she was down she noticed that Gohan and Krillin had returned to the scene. She caught Krillin's eye and mouthed "Cut off his tail" to him. He looked confused, and so she pointed to Vegeta's tail. He got it and she looked up to see Vegeta trying to suffocate Goku and got to her feet and flew up to Goku again. She tried to get Vegeta's top hand off Goku's head, but it was hard to do too much without hurting or even killing Goku in the process. Her best hope was for Krillin and Gohan to get Vegeta's tail off. "I don't understand you, Keysa. You've changed," Vegeta said and she glared at him while still trying to pry his big, furry fingers off of Goku's head. "You've changed too, you know that? You killed Nappa, somebody who's always been there and had your back and done what you've ordered, without hesitation. You killed my friends for fun, and now you're going to kill Goku! The Vegeta I knew would have at least thought about what I had asked, even if he didn't want to do what I asked. Yes, I've changed. But so have you, and you definitely aren't the man that I fell in love with. The only person you love now is yourself!" she yelled. She continued to yell and her power rose. He grunted and squeezed Goku's body tighter and she could hear a muffled cry.

"Say what you want, but you aren't the girl I loved either. You're much softer hearted. Saiyans don't care about weaklings like these. I understand that why I can't destroy the planet, you need a place to live until I can kill Frieza. I don't understand your reasons for wanting friends. I still think your memory hasn't fully come back, Saiyans don't change so easily," he said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she glared at him, "These people saved my life when I came to this planet. Can't you let them live for that? If it wasn't for Goku, I would have died. I hate you right now!" she growled and for the first time she saw hurt fill his eyes. "You don't mean that," he said and she almost regretted saying that. "If you kill him, I will mean it," she said, wondering what his reaction to that statement would be.

Vegeta looked upset for a moment but then suddenly jumped up and Keysa was almost knocked off of his hands because she had been caught off guard by him jumping. It didn't take her long to figure out why he had jumped. She looked and saw one of Krillin's destruct-o disks go by, that would have been a good idea had it worked. "You idiots, did you really think that would work on me?" he said and turned so he was facing him. He had let up a little on the pressure on Goku and Keysa thought maybe this was her chance to free Goku. "Let go of my daddy!" Gohan yelled and Vegeta's grip on Goku's body tightened again. Great, there went her chance. Keysa could sense Goku's energy fading fast to nothing, and she knew she had to do something. She was about to fire a bunch of ki blasts at Vegeta's face when he growled in pain and surprise. He started to shrink back to his normal size and Goku's body fell to the ground. Keysa looked around and saw Yajirobe running away with his sword still drawn. Had that cowardly little man actually cut off Vegeta's tail?

Keysa flew down to Goku and saw that he was still alive. "I'm so sorry, Goku. I should have been here helping you from the beginning. I'll get you help, I promise," she said. He had his eyes shut tight and his face was pained. "I can't move," he said quietly and she could tell how much effort it was taking for him to talk. "You have to protect Krillin and Gohan," he said and she nodded. "Of course, I won't let anything happen to either of them," she promised. A faint smile came to his face, and she gently put her hand on his. "Stay alive, ok?" she said and stood back up.

She looked back to where the others were and saw Vegeta smacking Krillin and Gohan around. "Knock it off Vegeta!" she yelled as she ran over to them. Just as she reached them Vegeta kicked Gohan in the side and sent the child flying back. She tackled Vegeta to the ground and struggled to keep him down. "Get off of me, woman!" he growled and struggled to get away from her. "No. Not until you promise to leave my friends alone!" she said. He growled out in frustration and managed to get her off him. He was worn down enough from the fight with Goku that she would be able to hold him off of her friends. "Leave alone," he demanded and she took a fighting stance. He glared at her and sighed. "You're not serious, are you? This is ridiculous! You know you can't take me," he hissed. Keysa rolled her eyes at his comment, she could take him right now and even he had to know it. It wouldn't be easy, but she could take him and keep him at bay at the very least. "You've lost too much energy, Vegeta. I can hold you back, and I think you know that," she said, trying to keep her emotions calm.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Keysa," he said, but didn't move. Keysa didn't believe he would actually hurt her, but then again… He was different than the Vegeta she remembered. "Stop this, Vegeta. I know you don't understand, but these people mean a lot to me. You will have to get through me to get to them," she warned. She stood her ground and he didn't make a move, she thought maybe he was thinking about what she had said. "Well then come on, Keysa, show me what you've got," he said with a smirk and she raised her eyebrows. He was really going to fight her? She hadn't expected that. The surprise she was feeling must have been evident on her face, because Vegeta laughed at her expression. "What's that look for? You're not afraid of me, are you? You were never afraid of me before, and you have no reason to be afraid of me now. Your friends, on the other hand, have a very good reason to be afraid of me. Come on, show me what you've learned on this pathetic little planet," he said and took a fighting stance.

"I'm not afraid of you, Vegeta. I'm only slightly surprised that you'd try to take me out in order to kill my friends," she said and glared at him. He shook his head and laughed a little. "I'm not going to try and take you out. I may have changed over these past years, but not that much. Now like I've been saying, you had better show me what you've got right now," he said and came at her.

Vegeta had obviously forgotten how fast she was, because he seemed a little surprised at how easily she could dodge him. If he was at a full stamina she wouldn't be dodging him so easy, but right now she wasn't having much of an issue. Using her speed to her advantage, she quickly kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him down to the ground. She quickly realized that pinning how down wasn't the best idea, he was still stronger than her. He smirked and maneuvered his body to a position that he was able to push her off of him and then pin her down to the ground. "Get off of me, Vegeta," she growled and tried to get him off of her. He laughed and looked at her with that arrogant smirk of his, she loved and hated that smirk both at the same time. "I know you can get out of this Keysa. You're not trying hard enough. Or maybe I am just _that_ much stronger than you," he said and Keysa glared at him. What was he trying to say? That after taking such a beating from Goku he still thought he was stronger than her? No way, she thought to herself, she wasn't done this easily. Letting her anger build up, she is able to push him off her with enough strength that he's sent stumbling away from her. "You're too weak right now, Vegeta," she said. He wasn't paying attention to her, though. He was looking at the giant ape going crazy and chasing after Krillin.

"Damn it! That kid looked up at the sky and transformed. Get out of here, Keysa. The kid can't control himself and will go after anything it sees," Vegeta said. Then it hit Keysa what had happened. Gohan still had his tail, and he must have looked up at the sky and saw the fake moon. "No way, I'm not leaving you or my other friends now," she said and took off towards Krillin and the now giant Gohan. Krillin was pleading with Gohan to go after Vegeta and not him, but it wasn't getting through to the giant monkey. "Get out of here, Krillin! He'll kill you," Keysa said and Gohan swung his arms at her. She dodged his one arm, but was hit by the other and was sent flying into some large rocks and crashed through them. "Stupid kid…" she grumbled and climbed out of the rubble. She looked back to Gohan and saw him heading towards Vegeta. "Oh no…" she said and started running towards them. She didn't get there in time, though, and watched as Gohan was able to throw Vegeta's body around like a toy. At this rate, Gohan would kill Vegeta. "Stop it, Gohan!" she yelled and the giant ape turned its attention towards her. She would distract it long enough for Vegeta to get away.

"Get out of there, Keysa!" she heard Vegeta yell, but didn't take her eyes off of Gohan. "Cut his tail off, Vegeta. I'll distract him," she said. Vegeta looked like he was about to argue, but the plan might actually work. There was no way that either of them could get Gohan's tail of by themselves, but maybe if she distracted him then Vegeta would be able to get behind him unnoticed and cut off his tail. "What are you waiting for?" she yelled to him and Vegeta started to make his way behind Gohan trying to not be noticed.

Hoping to put all of Gohan's attention on to her, Keysa decided to start yelling at the kid. He couldn't control this form, but he was in there somewhere. She didn't remember the process of learning to control the transformation, but she had to have learned somehow and so did every other Saiyan. "Gohan! Down here! What are you doing, kid? I know you're in there somewhere," she yelled at him and was interrupted by him trying to grab onto her. She jumped out of the way flew in front of his face. She landed on his snout and grabbed onto his fur with her hands as tight as she could so he couldn't shake her off. "Don't you remember me? Come on, I know you do. And what about Goku, your dad? And Krillin and Piccolo? What would Piccolo say about this?" she asked and he paused a moment at the mention of those names. She thought maybe she was getting through to him, but then he started roaring and thrashing his arms around again. Well this isn't working, she thought to herself. She found herself really wishing she knew how to use the solar flare technique that Tien used, but she had no idea how the attack worked.

Somehow Gohan noticed Vegeta behind him and turned around and began to try and grab onto Vegeta. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Keysa yelled out of frustration and shoved her heels into Gohan's snout. Gohan forgot about Vegeta for the time being and roared out at the pain in his snout. Gohan reached up and grabbed onto her. He started pulling her off of his snout, but she was holding on tight. Hurry up Vegeta, she thought to herself. The big ape decided he really wanted her off of his nose and gave one strong tug and pulled her off of him. She took two big chunks of his fur in her hands and he howled. He quickly recovered from the pain and began to squeeze her body in his hands. "AHHH!" she screamed out and knew that Gohan would kill her if either she wasn't able to free herself or Vegeta didn't cut off his tail soon. Gohan squeezed his hands tighter on her and she squirmed to cut herself out. "Gohan please," she pleaded and managed to pull her arms out from his hands. She put her hands on his finger and tried to push herself out, but the more she pushed the more he squeezed. Each time he put more pressure on her body she had to hold in screams and tears. "Vegeta!" she yelled and hoped that the Saiyan would hurry up and cut Gohan's tail off.

Gohan must have been getting bored with squeezing her, because he decided to throw her down to the ground. She groaned in pain and looked up just in time to see the big monkey falling towards her. "No…" was all she managed to say and was pushed out of the way of Gohan's falling body. Her body skidded to a stop and she was scraped all over. It took her a minute to realize what happened, but when she did she realized it was over. Vegeta had cut off Gohan's tail, and when Vegeta saw that Gohan was falling towards her he pushed her out of the way and saved her. Gohan's normal human body was lying on the ground near Vegeta unconscious, and Vegeta was lying on the ground not looking to good. She tried to stand, but her body wouldn't have it and she had to crawl over to him.

When she got to him she could see he was still alive, but he was hurting real bad. She put her hand on his scratched up face and felt tears come to her eyes. "You saved me," she said, slightly surprised that he would do that for her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time," he said quietly, his voice sounding strained from all the pain he was in. She bent her upper body over towards him and gently kissed him. "Thank you," she said and a weak grin came to his face. "You don't hate me then?" he asked. Keysa shook her head and tried to smile back at him. "No, I couldn't ever really hate you. And besides, you didn't kill Goku just as I asked," she responded. He grunted at the thought that he wasn't able to kill Goku, he would have if he could have. But he hadn't actually done it, which was good enough for her.

Vegeta found the remote to call his space pod and pressed the button to call it over. It landed near him with a crash and dust was sent up all around them. "Will I get to see you again?" she asked him as he tried to sit up. "I don't know, Keysa. I don't see that happening until Frieza is dead. I'm not ready to take him at this point," he said and Keysa nodded. She doubted that Vegeta, Goku and herself all together would stand a chance. "But now that I know you're alive, I'll have that motivation. I won't stop working until I can kill him, and then we'll be together," he said and leaned forward to kiss her. He winced in pain as he leaned forward, and she tried to stable him. "Don't hurt yourself," she said and kissed her prince back.

After she kissed him, she looked and saw Krillin walking up towards them with Yajirobe's sword. "Keysa, get away from him," he threatened, and Keysa glared at Krillin. "No, I won't," she said firmly and scooted herself closer to him. "He deserves to die for all of our friends he killed. Have you forgotten about them?" he yelled angrily. Keysa knew that Vegeta did deserve to die for what he had done, but she knew there was some good in him somewhere. It was just way down deep, and it would take a lot of digging to pull it out. But it was in there.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled and they all turned their heads to him. "Don't kill him, let him go," he said and Krillin's jaw fell open. "How can you say that Goku? He's killed so many people, and he's tried to kill all of us. Have you lost your mind?" he yelled back, still holding the sword. "I know, Krillin. But if we kill him now, we're no better than he is. Let him go, maybe he'll learn something from this," he said and after a minute Krillin threw the sword down. "Fine. I still think he deserves to die, but I'll do this because you asked me to," he gave in.

"You had better go," Keysa said as she turned to Vegeta, who was already crawling to the space pod. "I'll be waiting for you," she said as he climbed into the pod. He collapsed into the seat and turned in the chair so that he was facing her. "I'll be back for you," he said and the door shut. She watched as his space pod flew away and she let herself collapse onto the ground. "Thank you, Krillin," she said and closed her eyes. She was in so much pain, and was feeling exhausted enough to sleep for days.


	14. Chapter 14

When Keysa woke up, her head was pounding, she was sore all over and she had no idea where she was. She was feeling a little bit of déjà vu, but this time she still had her memory and she wasn't in Goku's home. She sat up and looked around the room. It was a white room with a window on one of the walls, and there were a bunch of machines that she had no idea what were all around. She swung her feet off the bed and stood up. She groaned as pain shot up her body, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Once she was up and walking around she'd feel better. She looked down at her body and realized that she wasn't wearing her clothes and really wondered where she was. She started moving stuff around and opening cabinet drawers and finally found her clothes folded in a drawer with her boots sitting next to them.

She pulled on her clothes and noticed that the clothes were beat up from the fight, but more decent and comfortable than the robe like thing that she had been put in. A lady in a white uniform walked into the room and Keysa realized where she was at, she had been taken to a hospital after the fight. "Oh goodness, you're awake. You should lie back down until a doctor gets here to check you out," the nurse said in an annoying voice and Keysa rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really. A little sore, but that's nothing that I can't handle myself," she said.

Just then, the doctor walked in and his eyes widened. "You were just unconscious on the bed, and now you're dressed and walking around like you're fine? Please, get back in bed. Just because you're feeling fine doesn't mean you are, you took quite the beating," the doctor said and she walked over to the window and looked out. "Is my friend Goku here?" she asked. "Yes, he's a couple rooms down," the nurse said. Keysa nodded and opened the window. "Thanks doc, but I'm fine. I'll be leaving now," she said and sat on the windowsill. She swung her feet over to the outside and the doctor gasped. "No, don't jump!" he yelled and started to run at her. She hopped off the windowsill and could hear the doctor yell "No! Don't jump!" She laughed and shook her head, what an idiot. He got to the window and saw her floating in the air and stared. "See ya later doc," she said with a wink and went to go find Goku's room.

Keysa found his room easily enough, and luckily the window was even open. She popped her head in the window and saw Chi Chi holding Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi in the room. "Hey guys," she said and went into the room. Chi Chi immediately glared at her and Keysa tied not to laugh. "What?" she asked and Chi Chi's eyes narrowed even further. "I think you know exactly what, Keysa. I heard from Krillin that the man that hurt my husband and my poor baby is your _boyfriend_," she growled. Keysa looked over at Krillin and his face reddened, and then she looked back to Chi Chi. "He was my boyfriend before I came to Earth, yes. But I wouldn't let him destroy the planet, and I did everything I possibly could to keep him from killing the people in this room," she said, but Chi Chi's expression didn't change. Keysa sighed, knowing that she wouldn't change Chi Chi's opinion.

Keysa looked over to Goku, who looked to be sleeping. It looked to her that he'd probably make a full recovery, it would just take awhile. She looked over at Krillin, who was still bruised and scraped up but looked fine. "So let me see if I understand things correctly. Since Piccolo died, there are no dragonballs and we can't wish our friends back… Right?" she asked and Krillin nodded. She cursed under her breath and clenched her hands into fists. Damn it Vegeta, she thought to herself, why did he have to go and kill Piccolo? "But," Krillin said, "We've learned there is a distant planet called Namek that probably has dragonballs on it. It's the planet that Piccolo and Kami are from. We don't have a ship that can get there… But Bulma's gonna try and get a look at the one that Nappa came in and see if she can use it somehow," Krillin said. And there was also the ship she had come in three years ago, even if it wasn't in working condition it might be useful somehow.

Just then Bulma walked into the room. "Turn on the TV!" she yelled and the sleeping Goku woke up. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked and Keysa smiled at him. "Hey Goku! How are you feeling?" Keysa asked him, but before he could answer Bulma shushed both of them and turned on the TV. There were some scientists looking at Nappa's ship on the TV, nothing too exciting in Keysa's opinion. Then Bulma started waving about the remote that Vegeta had used to call his ship to him on the battle field. "Watch this guys," she said smugly and pressed a button on the remote. Keysa started to stop her, but Bulma pressed the button before she could say anything. The space pod exploded, and Keysa couldn't help but laugh. "Hey! What's so funny? That was our one chance at going to planet Namek!" she yelled and Keysa snagged the remote from Bulma and rolled her eyes. "You should have let me do that, Bulma. I used to use these things frequently, I knew which button to press," she said and Bulma pouted.

"Great! What are we gonna do now?" Krillin asked when a voice was heard coming from the window. They all turned and saw Mr. Popo standing there. "Mr. Popo! What are you doing here?" Keysa asked and Bulma screamed when she saw him. "Who the hell are you?" she screamed and backed away from the window. "He lives at Kami's," Krillin explained and walked towards the window. "Umm… What brings you here?" he asked and Keysa walked over to the window too. "Popo heard you needed a space ship to find the dragonballs. Kami came to Earth on a spaceship, yes? Perhaps it would still work. You can wish back Kami back with the dragonballs, yes?" he said and Keysa nodded. "Yeah, when we wish Piccolo back Kami will come too. Where is this space ship?" she asked, and the man didn't say anything right away. "One of you come with, yes? Popo will show you," he said and they all looked at Bulma. "Huh? No way! Why should I go all by myself with that creepy looking guy?" she said. Keysa sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, you're the genius around here. You're the one that should figure out how to use it," she explained. At the mention of her being a genius, Bulma agreed. "Fine. But if anything happens to me, it's your fault," she said and walked over to the window. She looked out at the flying carpet that Mr. Popo was standing on and grimaced. She looked terrified, but eventually climbed out of the window and onto the carpet. Then the carpet, Mr. Popo and Bulma disappeared.

"So what now?" Keysa asked as she looked back at Krillin. He shrugged and Keysa walked over to Goku, who was in a full body cast and couldn't move. "How are you doing, buddy?" she asked and he grinned at her. "I'm doing ok. I wish I could go train… But the doctors say it'll be 4 months before I can get out here. And they say my body might never get back to normal," he said. Keysa gave him a half smile and laughed a little. "Well, these doctors don't know much about Saiyan bodies. You'll heal all the way, and you can count on that. Saiyans are born warriors with bodies that are wired to keep fighting," she said and he smiled back at her. "I sure hope so," he said.

Keysa pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. "Thank you, again, for convincing Krillin to let Vegeta go. He wouldn't have listened to me, and I was weak enough that I'm not sure I could have stopped him," she said. He laughed and sheepishly smiled at her. "Well… I know I promised you I wouldn't kill him, but that wasn't the only reason…" he admitted. "I've never fought anyone like him. I thought my training with King Kai would prepare me for anything… But Vegeta hadn't ever trained with King Kai and he was still that strong. I want to fight him again." Keysa smiled and shook her head slightly. Goku hadn't known he was a Saiyan until about a year ago, but he definitely had Saiyan blood running through him.

"You want to fight him again? Are you CRAZY?" Chi Chi yelled and clung on to Gohan. "If you want to kill yourself then you can do that, but you're leaving my baby out of it!" she continued. Gohan pushed himself out of his mother's arms and walked over to his father's side. "I'm not a baby anymore, Mom," he said and Chi Chi looked like she was about ready to explode. "That kid is brave," Keysa said quietly to Goku, who snickered at her comment. "What did you say?" Chi Chi growled at Keysa, and Keysa hade to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. "Me? Oh, nothing. Just nonsense really," she said having a hard time keeping a straight face.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Bulma and Mr. Popo finally came back. "The ship works, and Mr. Popo knows how to use it! He can go to Namek, it's about a month trip there so it's a two month round trip," Bulma said. She climbed back in through the window and looked back at Mr. Popo. "Oh no, Popo can't go. Who would watch over Kami's tower? Popo will teach you how to speak the language to fly the spaceship," he said. Bulma's jaw dropped. "But… But… I don't want to go into space! Although… I suppose I am the only one that could learn the language in a quick enough time. But I'm not going alone! Krillin, you're coming with me! Keysa, you're coming too," she demanded and Keysa shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not? I don't have anything else to do," she said. Krillin agreed to go too.

"I want to go too! I want to help wish back Piccolo!" Gohan said excitedly. "WHAT? No way. You're not going anywhere ever again. You have to catch up on your studies. There is absolutely no way you're going to outer space!" Chi Chi yelled. Gohan looked truly pissed off by his mother's comment and clenched his hands into fists. "Be quiet! I'm going, and you can't stop me," he said. Keysa felt her jaw drop, she had no idea that Gohan had that in him. "My son has turned into a delinquent! How did I raise such a disobedient child?" she cried.

Just then the door opened and the doctor and nurse walked in. "What's going on in here?" the doctor asked sternly and then noticed Keysa standing there. "What are you doing in here? You should still be in bed!" he said and Keysa hopped onto the window sill. "Well, that's my cue to leave. When are we going to be leaving for Namek?" Keysa asked Bulma. "Oh… Um… How about 10 days?" Bulma asked and Keysa nodded. "Sure thing. I'll see you then!" she said and jumped out of the window and started flying back home.

She got home and walked in the door exhausted. She headed straight for her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. In the 10 days before the trip, Keysa let her body rest up and heal and as soon as she was able she did some intense training. She knew the trip was going to take a month, and she figured she wouldn't get a lot of training in so she had to take advantage of the time she had on Earth to train.

On the day of the trip she packed everything she thought she'd need for the trip and got dressed in a normal outfit. She put on her blue spandex dress, her Saiyan style boots, her red gloves with the fingers cut out and her black oversized leather belt around her hips. She headed off to where they were all meeting with her suitcase and landed beside the ship. It didn't look like anything she had ever seen before, and she had seen a lot of space ships in her time. "Hey guys," she said to Krillin and Bulma. Krillin was dressed normally, but Bulma on the other hand was dressed in some fancy space suit thing that made Keysa laugh. She grew up in space and travelling all over the universe and had never had a need for such a thing. Bulma glared at her and Keysa tried to stop laughing. "Well excuse me for trying to be prepared for space! I'm not like you, I haven't been all over space to kill innocent peoples," she said and Keysa glared at her for that last comment. "What was that?" Keysa asked and stepped towards Bulma. "Never mind. Where's Gohan?" she asked.

Krillin was about to say something, but before he could Chi Chi's hover car appeared and was coming towards them. The car stopped and Gohan, Chi Chi and the Ox King all stepped out. Chi Chi had Gohan all dressed up and had given him a bowl style hair cut. Krillin and Bulma laughed at the sight, which made Gohan's face redden. Chi Chi started giving Gohan instructions on all the things he was to do and not to do while they were in space and Keysa tuned her out. She went and grabbed Gohan's many suitcases and put them in the space ship. She put hers in there as well and went into the space ship. She poked her head out of the opening on the bottom of the ship and looked at the others. "Come on, let's get this thing done with," she said. Chi Chi hugged Gohan and looked back to Keysa. "You had better not let anything happen to him, got it missy?" she said and Keysa nodded. "Nothing will happen to him," she promised and pulled herself all the way back into the ship.

Everybody got into the ship and Bulma sat down in the seat up front. Without warning she poked a button and the ship took off. Krillin, Gohan and Keysa all fell to their butts when the ship took off, they hadn't been prepared for the ship to start up and leave so soon. It didn't take them long to get their bearings back though, once they had made it through Earth's atmosphere it would be smooth sailing. Bulma stood up and started stomping off towards a separate room from the one they were all in. "Where are you going Bulma?" Krillin asked and she shot a glare at him. "I'm going to change," she said and slammed the door behind her.

"Sheesh… this is gonna be a looong trip with her on bored," Krillin said and Gohan and Keysa laughed in agreement. "So Keysa, I've been meaning to ask you. What's it like to have your memory back after all that time with nothing?" Krillin asked. That was a loaded question, Keysa was still sorting through everything. "It's been a lot to take in, that's for sure. Why don't we sit down? I have a feeling this will be a long conversation," she started and they all sat down. "But I think losing my memory was a good thing, because otherwise I would have tried to kill everybody on this planet. And I don't think anybody could have stopped me back then. I don't know what I would have done after that… Because the evil tyrant I was being forced to work for was trying to kill me. So I couldn't have gone back there, but looking back at the situation I'm glad that I lost my memory and was lucky enough to become friends with you all. I sure didn't deserve to be so lucky, I wasn't a very good person… I could kill an innocent being without hesitation. I did it quite often, actually. Hunting down and killing was a sport for me, so I know where Vegeta is coming from. But I also understand now how wrong he is. It's hard to explain…" she said.

Krillin nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Keysa," he said when he saw how bad she felt. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could trust you or not after you got back your memory and I figured out that Vegeta was your boyfriend. But you proved that we could all trust you to do the right thing. I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place, but now I know that I can always trust you to be on our side. So even if you used to be a bad person, I think you've redeemed yourself," he said with a smile.

Bulma came back into the room in a new outfit still looking pissed off. Keysa decided to ignore her and went on talking about her past with Krillin and Gohan. The two boys listened intently to her for awhile, they both seemed quite interested in what she had to say. Keysa finally got tired of talking about her past and decided to take a nap. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna go lie down for awhile. All this thinking about my past is giving me a headache," she said.

The 30 day long trip seemed to take forever. Bulma complained constantly of being bored and was messy, but expected Krillin and Gohan to clean everything because they were boys. Keysa had gotten mad at her a number of times while trying to tell her to grow up, but it was useless and Krillin and Gohan always ended up having to calm Keysa down. When the planet Namek finally came into sight, they were all overjoyed.

The ship landed on the planet smoothly enough and Keysa couldn't wait to get outside. Bulma started to say something about checking the oxygen levels outside before going out, but Keysa didn't care. She, Krillin and Gohan got out of the ship as quickly as they could and walked onto the soft green grass. "Finally!" Keysa said with a sigh and sat down on the grass. Krillin looked on the dragon radar that he had grabbed before getting off the space ship and turned it on. "Hey look, guys! That are dragonballs here!" he said excitedly.

"You idiots! What if there hadn't been any oxygen on this planet, or a poisonous gas in the air? You would have all died!" Bulma yelled and Keysa rolled her eyes. She had really had enough of that woman. "Calm down Bulma, we're fine," Gohan said much more politely than Keysa would have.

"Hey! Look there, they aren't Namekians. Wonder where they're from," a voice said and they all turned their attention to the voice. There were two guys floating in the air with laser guns of some sort, and they looked vaguely familiar to Keysa. They were wearing Saiyan armor, scouters and had a gun. They couldn't be Frieza's men, could they? she wondered to herself. "Looks like we got us some tourists. They sure chose a crappy time to visit this dump, our orders were to kill them. Look at those puny power levels. Let's destroy the ship so they can't try and run away," the other guy said and Keysa stood back up. "You two morons have no idea what you're talking about," she said and they laughed at her. One of them pointed their gun at the space ship and sent a blast through it. "What a brave little lady, pretty too. It's a shame we have to kill her… Maybe we can have some fun with her first," the guy said and Keysa rolled her eyes. "Just try and lay a hand on me," she dared. But before they could make a move towards her, she jumped up and kicked one of the guys in the head and sent him flying back into the water. The other guy looked scared and she smirked at him. "Your turn next," she said and punched him on the temple and then grabbed onto his ankle and threw him into the water alongside his friend.

She flew back down to the ground feeling rather worried. Those looked like Frieza's men, did that mean Frieza was here too? She closed her eyes and felt an enormous energy on the planet. "Do you guys feel that energy?" Gohan asked with wide eyes and Keysa and Krillin nodded. The large energies they were sensing were evil. There were also some weaker, peaceful energies on the planet that Keysa guessed belonged to the Namekians. Just then a space pod flew across the sky and Keysa immediately recognized the energy as Vegeta's. "You guys should suppress your energy completely. I can guarantee that the people with those two losers that were just here have friends on the planet with scouters. I can also guarantee that their friends are much stronger, and we don't want them to be able to find us," she said. They lowered their power levels, but also very distracted by Vegeta's arrival on the planet.

"W-W-Was that V-Vegeta's space p-p-p-pod?" Bulma asked hesitantly, not sure she really wanted to know the answer. Keysa nodded, not telling her that Vegeta would probably be the least of their problems. "I'm gonna go find Vegeta, ok?" Keysa said and they all looked at her like she was crazy. "No way, you're not going to go find him! Are you trying to get us all killed?" Bulma yelled. Keysa understood all of their worries, but she had to go find him and see if it really was Frieza that was on the planet. If that was the case, they were all as good as dead anyway. If Frieza didn't kill them here, he'd eventually just make it to Earth and kill them there. Not even Goku could handle Frieza, but she didn't want to worry with them with that piece of information unless she had to.

"I don't normally agree with Bulma, but I do right now. He'll just come back here and kill us all! We pissed him off by handing him an embarrassing defeat back on Earth, and I don't think you'll be able to talk him out of killing us," Krillin said. Keysa sighed, the only way to get them to understand was to bring up that she thought Frieza was here. "I understand your worries, really, I do. But Vegeta may be the least of our worries. I think that one of those powerful evil energies might belong to a monster named Frieza, and Vegeta's power is nothing when compared to Frieza. In fact, Vegeta works for Frieza. I used to work for Frieza before I came to Earth. Vegeta is scared to death of Frieza's power, I don't think he'll want to waste his energy trying to kill you guys when Frieza is around," she said.

"WHAT? There's somebody here that even Vegeta is afraid of? And the ship is broken, so we can't even leave! I'm going to die!" Bulma yelled and broke down into a sob. "Shut up, would you? Are you trying to be loud and attract attention over here? I'm sure we'll be able to find somebody here that can help us fix the ship. But right now I'm going to go find Vegeta, ok?" Keysa said in a firm voice and the others nodded at her. "Good, now we're all on the same page. Please, stay here until I get back, ok?" she asked and they nodded again. She guessed that Krillin and Gohan were still trying to take in the threat named Frieza that she had just told them about. She started walking off, trying to keep her energy suppressed all the way, but quickly became impatient and took off flying towards him.

She found him destroying a Namekian village and was horrified. "Vegeta! Stop it!" she yelled at him and he stopped what he was doing and looked at her in shock. He was stronger than he had been on Earth, which she attributed to the near death experience he had. She also attributed that to her jump in power after the fight. "Keysa? What the hell are you doing here? You need to leave this planet right now!" he said. Keysa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm here for the dragonballs, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason. So no, I won't be leaving until I've got them all. What are you doing to these poor people? Stop this right now," she said. He glared back at her and kicked a Namekian that was trying to crawl to safety in front of Vegeta into the side of a house. "I'm not playing around, Vegeta. Knock it off, these people haven't ever done anything to you. If you want a dragonball, there is a much better way to go about it," she said.

"Fine then, let me see your 'better' way," he said and she nodded. "Gladly," she said and walked up to a Namekian that Vegeta hadn't yet killed. "I apologize for his behavior, that was a terrible thing he did," she said. The Namekian looked at her skeptically, not believing that anybody who knew Vegeta could be trusted. "I'm here on a completely separate mission than him, I didn't even know he'd be here," she started. "I came to this planet with some of my friends from the planet Earth. Vegeta killed some of my friends back on Earth including a Namekian name Piccolo. When Piccolo died, our dragonballs disappeared along with him. My friends and I want to wish our other friends back to life, I promise," she said and the Namekian just looked at her for awhile. "I believe you, I can sense that you are a good person," he said and disappeared into a house. When he returned he was carrying a dragonball that was much larger than the dragonballs on Earth. "You must promise not to let him use the dragonball," the Namekian said and Keysa nodded. "Here, you may have it. I fear that getting the other dragonballs will be much more difficult," he said and handed her the dragonball. "Thank you," she said and he turned to walk away.

"See? I got the dragonball without having to kill anybody," Keysa bragged to Vegeta. "Whatever. I like my way better, it's more fun. But you need to get off this planet, Frieza is here. He can't see you here, he'll kill you for real this time," he said and Keysa could see the worry in his face. "I came all this way, and I'm not leaving. He's going to want to kill you too, Vegeta. I'm not going to let you go at him alone, got it?" she said. Vegeta looked a little surprised at her firm comment, but then a smirk crossed his lips. "I still think you should leave. But I've always loved how stubborn you are," he said and walked up to her.

Then something suddenly caught Keysa's eye. She looked over to her left and saw Gohan and Krillin flying by as fast as they could with a Namekian kid. Before she could even wonder what was going on she saw Dodoria chasing after then. "Damn it, I told them to stay put!" she said and started to fly towards them, but Vegeta grabbed onto her and held her back. "Dodoria doesn't know you're alive, let's keep it that way," he said and she pulled herself free from his grip. "Dodoria will kill them, and I'm not going to let that happen!" she growled and looked back to where Dodoria had been chasing them and saw that they were out of sight now. She took off at full speed to catch up with them. "I can't let you go after him alone," he said and came after her.

When she had Dodoria in sight, he was growling about having lost them. Keysa could sense that they were hiding below somewhere, but didn't look down incase Dodoria noticed her she didn't want to give away where her friends were. The fat pink alien was yelling something about threatening to blast them out and Keysa started to panic. "DODORIA!" she yelled on impulse and he turned to see her. "Who the hell are you? And how do you know who I am?" he asked and then noticed Vegeta next to her. "Don't tell me you don't remember me, you big fat ugly pig," she said with a smirk. Dodoria was strong, but her power had grown at a much more rapid rate over the past few years than his had. She was confident that she could take him on right now, and even more confident that Vegeta could easily take Dodoria out. Quite honestly, Keysa was still amazed at how strong Vegeta had gotten over the years.

"You can't be who I think you are… She's dead," he said with a confused look on his face. "No she isn't, you all were just foolish enough to believe I was dead. I've spent the last three years on a little planet called Earth. And if you don't believe me, I've got the tail to prove it," she said as the tip of her tail wagged back and forth slightly. He glared at her and Vegeta, still not quite sure he could believe her. Then he noticed the dragonball she was holding and his jaw dropped slightly. "Lord Frieza will want that. Hand it over to me now along with that scouter that Vegeta is wearing and I won't kill either of you yet," he said.

"You have got to be kidding! You couldn't kill either of us, you fool," Vegeta laughed. Vegeta took the scouter off his face and held it out in front of him. "You want this, do you? Well, I have no use for it," Vegeta said and looked as though he might give it to Dodoria, but then dropped it and crushed it with his foot. "What? Why did you do that Vegeta? Now you can't use it either!" Dodoria yelled and Vegeta smirked at him. "I don't need it. I learned a little trick on Earth that makes scouters useless for me. I can detect power levels without the help of a scouter. I can also hide my true power," he said and yelled out as he powered up. Keysa watched as Dodoria's face reacted to Vegeta's powering up.

"W-W-Whatever, you're still just a monkey! A pathetic little Saiyan could never take out me," Dodoria said and glared at the both of them. Dodoria flew at Vegeta with punches and kicks, but Vegeta was easily able to block them all which only made Dodoria madder. "Come on, is that all you've got?" Vegeta taunted and kicked both of his feet into Dodoria's fat gut. Dodoria's body was sent down into the ground below them and a small crater formed in the ground where he impacted the ground. "This won't take long. Go on and get out of the sky where anybody and everybody can see you. I don't want Frieza to see you. I can take care of Dodoria, go find the Earthlings and make sure they don't do anything stupid. As much as I hate to admit it, your idiot friends might prove helpful. Is Kakarot here too?" he asked. She shook her head no and he flew down to the ground.

Keysa actually agreed that the idea was a good one and followed Vegeta down to the ground and then took off flying at a low elevation towards her friends' energy. She found them in a cave still with the Namekian kid she had seen them with earlier. "Who's the kid?" she asked and they all turned to look at her. "This is Dende, Gohan saved him from some dudes that killed everyone else in his village," Krillin said and Keysa nodded in the kid's direction in acknowledgement. "You guys are lucky that Vegeta and I were there and were able to distract Dodoria. He would have killed you! I thought I told you not to go anywhere," she said and glared at them, though it was hard to be mad at them for saving the kid's life. He looked just like a mini-Piccolo.

"Is that a dragonball?" Gohan asked and pointed at the object she was holding. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm sure Vegeta will be here after he takes care of Dodoria… He's gonna want this dragonball. He's not going be very happy that I won't give it to him…" she said. Just then Bulma walked out of the capsule house not looking very happy. "I can't believe you all just up and left me here! That's no way to treat a lady, don't you know anything? Who's the kid? And is that a dragonball? It's huge!" she yelled and Keysa winced. Bulma's constant yelling always gave her a headache. "And what about Vegeta? Did you find him? Where is he now and why is here anyway? If he comes anywhere near me I'll scream, you know that right?" Bulma yelled and Keysa closed her eyes, trying to hide her frustration at the blue haired woman's yelling.

"Krillin and Gohan saved the kid, he's a Namekian. Yes, this is a dragonball. Right now Vegeta's dealing with the alien that tried to kill Gohan and Krillin and I'm sure he'll come find us all soon enough. He's after the dragonballs, I'm not sure why. If you scream around him, I'll probably shut you up before he does. Oh, and by the way, don't sit there and freak about it being unfair leaving you here because you're a lady. You seem to forget you're not the only lady here, you should be thanking us for leaving you here, actually. There are monsters out there on this planet with powers that make Vegeta quiver with fear. They make Vegeta look as harmless as a puppy," Keysa said and the others looked at her with blank stares after she finished her rant.

"Well… I think there's still one dragonball out there, right? And from what I understand, the dragonballs are all held by elder Namekians. Do you know where it is Dende?" Krillin asked breaking the silence after Keysa's rant. The child didn't say anything for a bit and then finally nodded. "Yes, the Great Elder has the dragonball. I can take you there," he said and Krillin nodded. "Yes! Great! Gohan, you stay here with Bulma. Keysa, why don't you come with us? That way if Vegeta sees us on our way to see this  
Great Elder you'll be there to talk him out of doing anything rash…" Krillin said and Keysa shrugged her shoulders. "Sure," she said. Dende looked down at the ground. "What's wrong, kid?" Keysa asked him and he sheepishly looked up at her. "You were with that evil person that was killing the Nameks," he said. Keysa sighed and dropped down to her knees so that she was on eye level with him. "Yes, I was with him, but I'm not like him. I won't kill any Nameks, I promise. And as long as I can help it, I won't let him kill any either," she said. Dende looked her in the eye and after a minute nodded his head. "Ok, I believe you," he said. Krillin grinned, "Alright then, it's settled! We'll head out now. Dende, you lead the way," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Krillin, Keysa and Dende took off for the Great Elder's place with Dende leading the way. "We should keep out power levels down as much as possible so maybe Vegeta or those other dudes won't find us…" Krillin said and Keysa agreed it wasn't a bad idea. She wasn't too worried about Vegeta finding them because he had too much on his hands right now to fight with her about how to treat her friends, but she understood why Krillin wanted to avoid any run-ins with him.

"Oh, by the way, Goku's on his way. He should be here in about 6 days," Krillin said and Keysa raised her eyebrows. "6 days? How's he getting here so fast? It took us a month to get here… If we had been able to get here in only 6 days, we would have avoided Frieza," Keysa grumbled. Krillin then explained to her that Dr. Briefs and Goku had been able to find the space pod that he had arrived on Earth in and Dr. Briefs was able to get it up and running. The Saiyan technology was much more advanced than the Namekian technology, which was why Goku would only need 6 days to get the Namek.

They were flying on and Keysa was starting to get impatient. Dende was leading the way, and he couldn't fly too fast. And Krillin was adamant about keeping power levels down as low as they could. At this rate it would take hours to get where they were going, and Keysa wasn't crazy about that. "Let's just speed up, please?" she asked and Krillin didn't say anything. "Seriously, Krillin, this going to take forever. I don't think Vegeta's going to bug us, he's more occupied with the fact that Frieza is here than to waste too much energy on us. Especially when I'm here, he knows he'll have to put with me first to get to you," she said, and Krillin still didn't say anything.

Just then, as if on cue, Keysa could sense Vegeta's energy coming up on them. Well, there went her argument about Vegeta being more occupied by other problems. "What were you just saying?" Krillin asked her with a glare and dove for the cliffs below holding onto Dende. Keysa didn't want to go hide with them, but she knew that Krillin would be pissed off if Vegeta found out they were down there. She sighed and flew down to Krillin and Dende reluctantly. When she felt another power level approaching that she figured was Zarbon's, she sped up to be hiding with the two.

Keysa and Krillin lowered their power levels to zero so that Vegeta couldn't find them, though Keysa was more worried about Vegeta looking down at them and giving their location away to who she thought was probably Zarbon. Surely enough Zarbon showed up on the scene soon after Vegeta did. Zarbon's power was noticeably smaller than Vegeta's, and hers too. In fact, Zarbon's power level wasn't much higher than it had been when she left. What a lazy bum, she thought to herself.

Vegeta and Zarbon threw insults at each other for awhile then they started fighting. Keysa watched them for awhile and saw that Vegeta obviously had the upper hand. Zarbon was being thrown around like a toy by Vegeta, which made Keysa glad. She couldn't hear everything that the two were saying to each other, but she heard Zarbon yell something about making Vegeta pay and something about a transformation. Zarbon could transform? That was news to her. Zarbon started to yell out and start his transformation and Keysa's eyes widened. What would he transform into? Keysa was watching intently and didn't notice that Krillin was trying to get her attention. He tugged on her arm and she finally looked at him. "Come on Keysa, now's our chance to go!" he said and she nodded. "Ok, sure," she said and looked up once more to Zarbon and Vegeta, but the transformation still wasn't done.

They sped off, not worrying about having to hide their power levels because Vegeta was so absorbed in the fight. Krillin grabbed onto to Dende and took off as fast as he could, having the kid point him in the right direction. Keysa flew right next to Krillin easily enough and then grabbed onto Krillin's shirt. "I can help us get there much faster. Just tell me where I'm going, Dende," she said and sped up.

"There, Guru lives there," Dende said and pointed to a house on top of a long, tall, skinny rock. Keysa let go of Krillin now and they flew up to the building at a more normal pace. "Sheesh… That was really fast," Krillin said and tugged his shirt back into place after she had been holding onto it as she was flying. "That's kind of the point, Krillin. Flying so slowly bores me," she said and Krillin pouted. Sure, he was fast for an Earthling, but it was nothing when compared to a Saiyan and especially when compared to her speed. She was really fast, even for a Saiyan.

As they were flying up, they were met by a very stoic looking Namekian that looked a whole hell of a lot like Piccolo. Keysa stared at him, she had seen a few other Nameks but none of them looked so much like Piccolo as this one did. He could have been Piccolo's twin for all Keysa was concerned. Dende went right up to the Namekian and hugged him at his knees. "Nail!" he said excitedly and the bigger Namek nodded in acknowledgement of Dende. "Guru has been expecting you," he said and led them inside.

They all went inside and Nail led them to the Great Elder. "You are the Earthling that saved Dende, thank you," the giant Namek said. Krillin and Keysa stared at the gianormous Namekian elder in disbelief. He was huge and ancient looking, and had a very peaceful air about him. "You're welcome, sir," Krillin said sheepishly. The elder then spoke to Keysa, "You're a Saiyan, aren't you? There's something different about you, though, from the other Saiyans. You aren't the ruthless murderer that your friend is." So this guy knew all about other races, Keysa realized. He knew enough about Saiyans to know of their ruthless nature, but how he knew she was different was beyond her. Not only was this guy old, but he was wise too.

Keysa nodded her head, "No, I'm not. I would never kill any of the Namekians, sir." She looked over at Krillin to see if he would bring up the subject of the dragonballs or if she'd have to, and he stepped forward to accept the task. "Sir, my friend and I have come from Earth to use the dragonballs. Dende told us you had the last dragonball, and we were really hoping that we could get it from you," he said. Guru didn't say anything, but appeared to be deep in thought. Keysa didn't want to interrupt his thoughts, but she figured he'd like an explanation of why they were here asking for the dragonballs. "Great Elder, the dragonballs on Earth have disappeared, so we can't wish our dead friends back to life. When Piccolo was killed by the Saiyan Nappa, Earth's guardian Kami died along with him and the dragonballs disappeared. The Saiyans killed four of our friends, and the only hope of seeing them again and getting our dragonballs back to Earth is to use the dragonballs here," she explained and waited for his answer.

"You had a Namek on Earth, huh? That is interesting indeed, he must have been from the dragon clan. Those Saiyans must have truly been strong to defeat him. I believe that you are telling the truth, young Saiyan. You may have the dragonball, but you must promise not to let it fall into the wrong hands. Now both of you come here. One of you stand at one side of me, and the other stand on the other side," he instructed and they did. Keysa walked to his right side and Krillin walked to his left side, and the Great Elder placed a hand on each of their heads. A blue aura formed around both Krillin and Keysa, and Keysa felt like something within her was awakened. She felt her energy skyrocket and she wondered what the hell had just happened to her. "Whoa… What just happened?" Krillin asked and Guru moved his hands. "I have awoken a sleeping power in each of you. You both had all this hidden potential that neither of you were realizing. Especially the Saiyan, I have awakened a great speed in you. I'm sure you've always been faster than most, but this will surprise even you," he said. Keysa couldn't wait to try out this new speed that the Great Elder had awoken in her, and her strength had increased too. She felt like she might even be on par with Vegeta now, strength wise. She was already faster than him, now she'd be amazing. She searched out his energy at the thought of him, and had a hard time locating it. She figured that he was just keeping it low to reserve his energy, but then she found Zarbon's energy still well and alive. Oh no, she thought to herself, Zarbon had won the fight.

"What's wrong, Keysa?" Krillin asked and she shook her head. She didn't want to say right now, she didn't really feel like revealing her attachment to Vegeta to the Great Elder. He surely knew of the destruction that Vegeta had caused, and she didn't want him to want the dragonball back. "Uhh… Let's go get Gohan, I bet Guru could awaken his power too. Is that ok?" she asked Guru and turned to him. "Assuming he has sleeping power to awaken, I could do it," Guru said and Krillin grinned. "That's a great idea! We'll go get him and be back. Dende, you should stay here with Nail and Guru. I think you'll be safer here with them," Krillin said. "Come on Keysa, let's go," Krillin said.

Keysa and Krillin left and they took off towards Gohan. "So what was wrong back there? You weren't nearly as excited about how much your power level had increased as you should have been," he said. Keysa thought about his question and hesitated before answering. "Well… I noticed that Vegeta's power level is way down low. I thought perhaps he was only reserving his energy for later, but Zarbon's energy is still out there and well. It's just got me worried…" she said. She looked over at Krillin to try and figure out what he was thinking, and she could tell that he still couldn't stand Vegeta. "I don't see what it is you see in him, I don't see any good in him at all. But I know you think you see something in him that the rest of us don't. Let's hurry up and go find Gohan and then you can go find Vegeta. Bulma won't be very happy about being left alone, but she'll just have to deal with it," Krillin s aid. Keysa smiled and nodded, and the two took off at a faster pace.

Keysa was so concerned about getting back to Gohan and Bulma, that she stopped paying attention to Vegeta's energy and didn't notice when his energy spiked. He she been paying attention, she would have been paying attention to her surroundings and known that both Vegeta and Zarbon were heading in her direction. Keysa saw Bulma sitting down on a rock and Keysa landed in front of her. "What the hell are you doing out here? You're going to be seen and get killed!" Keysa scolded and Bulma pouted at her. "Keysa? I th-think we've got company… And he doesn't look too h-happy," Krillin stammered. Keysa turned around and saw a pissed off looking Vegeta. "What's your problem? And why did your energy go down to nearly zero? Why is Zarbon still alive?" she asked and he landed on the ground in front of her. "Is that another dragonball? Give them to me," he demanded and Keysa rolled her eyes. "Why would I give it to you? And why do you think it's another dragonball than the one you saw me get? It's not like I'd just leave it lying around, of course I'd take it with me. Wouldn't want you to find my dragonball all by itself now, would I? But you didn't answer my other questions. Why is Zarbon still alive, and what happened to you?"

But before he could answer, Zarbon landed on the ground. "I don't know how you got away, monkey, but I won't let you get away this time," he said. Vegeta stepped in between Zarbon and Keysa and laughed. "Don't make me laugh. Haven't you heard? Saiyan's strength doubles after fights where they're nearly faced with death. I should thank you for beating me half to death," Vegeta said with a smirk. Zarbon laughed, obviously not believing a word Vegeta said. "How funny, are you trying to scare me? Well it won't work," Zarbon laughed. "And who are you friends? That little pesk interfered earlier, figures you'd be with him. Who is the one you moved in front of? Trying to protect them?" he asked and stepped so that he could see Keysa. "Hmm… You look familiar. Have we met..?" he asked and then his eyes widened. "You're the Saiyan! What was your name again? Keysa? How are you still alive?" he asked.

"I'm getting tired of telling this story," Keysa said. "I somehow made it to Earth, but lost my memory and couldn't remember a thing. I've been on Earth living happily for the past three years, got my memory back when Vegeta came to Earth and killed my friends. Now I'm here, trying to bring my friends back to life. Good enough?" she said. Zarbon started walking towards her, but Vegeta kept himself between her and Zarbon. Zarbon smirked and tried to push Vegeta out of the way, but Vegeta wasn't going to budge. "Trying to protect your little girlfriend? Well, as soon as I'm done with you Vegeta, I'll have some fun with her. I suppose I'll deal with you now, so that way I can move onto her," he said and immediately transformed into an ugly looking beast.

Vegeta looked back to Keysa, Krillin and Bulma. "Don't any of you try to leave with that dragonball, or you'll be next," he threatened and then looked back to Zarbon. Vegeta powered up and he and Zarbon flew at each other. Vegeta was able to block Zarbon easily, which frustrated Zarbon to no end. Vegeta kicked up his foot and it landed on Zarbon's jaw and sent the monster falling backwards. Seeing that Vegeta was distracted, Krillin grabbed onto Bulma's wrist and tried to drag her away from the fight and Vegeta but Vegeta noticed and shot some energy blasts over in front of Krillin and Bulma. "Don't even think about it, Earthling," Vegeta threatened and then turned back to the fight. Keysa looked over at Krillin and Bulma and saw that Bulma looked absolutely terrified. Krillin didn't look too happy, but he at least didn't look afraid.

Keysa turned her attention back to Zarbon and Vegeta's fight just in time to see Vegeta punch Zarbon in the gut and break through the armor. "EWW!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta pulled his hand out of Zarbon covered in blood. Keysa couldn't help but let out a snicker, Zarbon deserved that. Zarbon sank to his knees and cried out in pain. "P-P-Please, Vegeta. D-Don't do this, I can help you defeat the Ma... I mean, Frieza. Just th-th-think about it, together we can take him down," he pleaded, but Vegeta only laughed in his face. "You think your pathetic power would be enough to take down Frieza? You really are stupider than you look," Vegeta growled and blasted Zarbon into the lake behind them. Zarbon's energy was completely gone, Vegeta had succeeded in killing him.

Vegeta turned around and glared at all of them. "Give me that dragonball, now," he demanded. Bulma looked as though she was about to cry, and Krillin was shivering a bit. Keysa crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. "You think you can come over here and demand the dragonball and we'll give it to you just like that? I don't think so, Vegeta," she said and he glared at her. "Don't try my patience, woman. I'm not in the mood to argue with you," he growled. Keysa rolled her eyes at him and sighed. He was going to be stubborn about this, but so was she. "Don't talk to me like that, Vegeta. You're not going to get anywhere with me without some respect," Keysa said and Vegeta looked like he was about ready to explode. He growled out in frustration with her and paced back in forth. Keysa looked at Bulma and Krillin, they were still worried about Vegeta. She sighed and put her hand out for Krillin to give her the dragonball. "What are you doing with this?" he asked her and held onto the dragonball tightly. "We still have the other dragonball, he can have this one and it won't cause a problem for us. As long as we have at least one he won't be able to use the dragonballs, right? And he doesn't know we have the other dragonball. Let's just give it to him," she whispered into his ear. Bulma stomped her foot and complained about wanting to know what Keysa and Krillin were whispering about, but Keysa didn't attempt to include her. Keysa continued to hold out her hand for the dragonball. Krillin hesitated, but eventually gave her the dragonball. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said and Keysa nodded. "Don't worry Krillin, I've got this," Keysa said.

She turned back around and looked at Vegeta. He was still glaring at them, so she glared back at him. She walked over to him holding the dragonball, and he looked at her skeptically. "If I give this to you, you have to PROMISE not to hurt my friends here or later on Earth, got it?" she said. He didn't answer right away, he was used to giving orders to others not the other way around. "Fine. I promise," he said and held out his hand for her to give it to him. Keysa looked back at Krillin and Bulma before giving Vegeta the dragonball. "You two get out of here, ok? Go find Gohan and make sure he's safe, and keep your energy lowered, ok Krillin? Find a new place to hide Bulma, the cave she's been in won't be safe now," she said. Krillin nodded and grabbed onto Bulma. "But how will you find us if our power is lowered?" Krillin asked. Keysa hadn't thought of that, that could be a problem. She walked back to them and away from Vegeta, and he grunted in impatience. "Hold your horses," she grumbled and walked back to her friends. "Do you have to dragonradar on you? And where exactly is Gohan?" Bulma nodded and pulled out the dragonradar. "Gohan found some energy levels and figured they were Namekians that Frieza hadn't killed yet. He went to go find them and warn them to hide. Why do you want the dragonradar?" Bulma asked. Keysa grabbed the dragonradar from Bulma and turned it on to check and see it was working. It showed the other dragonball they had hidden in the cave that Bulma's capsule house was in, and Keysa turned it off. "Bulma, stay near the dragonball and I'll be able to find you," she said and walked back to Vegeta.

"What's that?" he asked and Keysa ignored his question. "Swear to me that you won't harm them," she said in a firm voice. He grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms. "I swear I won't kill your pathetic little friends," he said. He hadn't sworn not to hurt them, but saying he wouldn't kill them was a start. She glanced behind herself and saw that Krillin and Bulma had gone back to the cave where the dragonball was hidden, which was good. "Fine, I'll give it to you. Where do you want to take it? I'll take it there with you," she said, hoping to lead Vegeta away from the cave. "Just give it to me, woman," he demanded. Keysa stood her ground and continued to hold onto the dragonball. "Is that how you show me you've missed me? You could try being nice. Perhaps I'll make you come and get it from me," she said with a wink and took off flying in the opposite direction of the cave.

Vegeta flew after her and caught up to her. She sped up and he matched her speed. She knew that she could fly faster than he could, but she decided against revealing that to him just yet. He flew over her and grabbed onto her hips and pulled her body closer to his. "Where are we taking this thing?" Keysa asked him. "Just follow my lead, baby," he said and steered her to where he was hiding five other dragonballs.

The two Saiyans landed and Keysa looked at the five other dragonballs in awe. "How'd you get all those?" she asked him in shock. She looked at him and saw a smirk cross his lips. "I took them from Frieza," he said and Keysa's eyes widened. "After Zarbon beat me the first time and left me for dead, he came back and took me to a healing tank on Frieza's ship. They didn't realize that I had healed, because I was suppressing my power level, so I was able to fool them and cause a distraction and get the dragonballs," he explained. Keysa made him go into more detail about exactly how he was able to get out of Frieza's ship with five dragonballs and without being caught. Keysa was amazed that Vegeta escaped so quickly, his story was impressive.

Keysa set the dragonball she was holding down by the others. "Why do you want these things anyway?" she asked him. He grinned and looked at the dragonballs. "I'm going to wish for eternal life. I will kill Frieza, and rule the universe forever!" he said. Keysa frowned at that, she couldn't let him get that wish. "Just because you have eternal life doesn't mean you will kill Frieza. He'll be able to torture you without killing you, it'll be worse than dying! Besides, you'll be lonely living forever all by yourself," she said. He looked like he was thinking over what she said but then smirk came to his face. "I'll be able to kill him, I'm sure about that. Besides, every time a Saiyan comes near death and is healed their strength doubles. And we can wish for you to have eternal life too, together we'll be unstoppable!" he said. Keysa shook her head, none of that appealed to her. "I don't want eternal life, Vegeta. Even if you manage to kill Frieza and take over the universe, life would get boring. You'd run out of things to do. I don't want that," she explained. He grunted at her response, not liking her answer. "You'll change your mind," he said and sat down on the ground.

Keysa sat down on the ground in front of Vegeta and decided to change the subject. "So did you miss me in that time it took for both of us to get here?" she asked him, and his demeanor changed and a smile came to his eyes. "Yes. Leaving you there after not having seen you in three years was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Especially since I had no idea how long it would be until I saw you again. I sure didn't think I'd get to see you so soon," he said. Keysa leaned forward and kissed him. "I missed you too. If only others could see this side of you too, then they'd believe me when I said you aren't completely evil," she said. He kissed her back and pulled her onto his lap. "I only let you see this side," he said quietly, and Keysa knew that was the truth. Her prideful prince had a reputation to keep up, and this more sensitive side would ruin his ruthless reputation.

"Do you still love me, Vegeta?" she asked, and her question obviously caught him off guard. "Hmm? Why do you ask?" he responded, and she frowned. She didn't like his not answering her. "Why not ask? You thought I was dead for two years, and then had to go a year without knowing if I was dead or alive. Then you found me, we had both changed over those three years, and I had made a new life with new friends on a new planet. I wasn't the same Saiyan you had known before, and you didn't seem too happy about those changes. Then you were almost killed by my friends, went back to Frieza's and now we're here. A lot has happened since we fell for each other all those years ago. I think it's a fair question. Do you still love me?" she asked again. He sighed, but then a small half smile came to his lips. "Yes, I do. Yes, you've changed. Some of the changes aren't very Saiyan-like, but I suppose we all have our bad habits. You are the only person that I've ever cared about, and you're the person I ever will care about. Not to mention, I don't need anybody else knowing that I have this weakness… This ability to care about somebody other than myself. So yes, I still love you and I always will," he said. Keysa grinned at his answer and leaned in to kiss him again.

"What about you? I've done some things that really pissed you off since I was on Earth. I let Nappa and the Siabamen kill your friends, and I would have killed any of them in a heartbeat knowing that it would have made you mad. I was convinced you still hadn't gotten your memory back fully, and I needed to remind you of being a Saiyan. How can you forgive me for all that?" he asked. Keysa looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how I was able to forgive you for all that. What's even more, is that Goku has managed to forgive you for all that, which I don't understand at all. The others still hate you and wish that Krillin would have killed you when he had the chance back on Earth. But I _know_ you have a good side in there somewhere," she said and laid her hand on his chest where his heart was. "It's just buried deep in there, it'll take some digging to get it out. And don't get me wrong, I tried to hate you for what you did to my friends. But I couldn't, it wasn't in me," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable opening up with him like this. She may have changed on Earth in some ways, like learning that killing someone for fun was wrong, but some things definitely didn't change like sharing emotions with others. Things like that were hard wired into Saiyans.

"I say we change the subject," Vegeta said, obviously not terribly comfortable with subject either. He pressed his lips to hers, and Keysa pressed her body closer to his. She kissed him back with an open mouth, letting his tongue move into her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, with a passion that she hadn't felt since before she was sent to Earth more than three years ago. When her and Vegeta had reunited on Earth, they were both still in shock. He was in shock from seeing her alive, and she was in shock from getting her memory back. They had kissed and talked with each other on Earth, but they were still in enough shock with the situation that the passion was lacking. Now she was feeling it full throttle, and she had a feeling that he was feeling the same thing.

Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and Keysa looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Keysa, we need to stop this before I can't stop. This isn't the right place, not with Frieza running around. If we get too into this, we won't be paying enough attention to realize if Frieza is around," he said. Keysa nodded her head knowing he was right, but was annoyed all the same. She was in the mood for this now, and it was going to be hard for her to simply turn her mood off.

"I should get going to find my friends anyway, I suppose," she said as she grabbed the dragonradar and stood up. She turned on the device and saw that Krillin and Bulma had gotten a good distance away. She didn't want to lead Vegeta straight to them, but she didn't want to have to walk all the way there either.

"What is that device?" he asked her, and she shook her head. "It's nothing, just a way to find Bulma, that's all," she said. She bent over and gave him a soft kiss before turning to leave. "Remember, you swore not to hurt my friends. I'll see ya later," she said and took off. She decided now would be as good a time as ever to test out her new speed that had been awakened by the Great Elder. She picked up the pace and was amazed at how quickly she was able to fly. She had been fast before, but that was nothing compared to what she could do now. "Whoo-hoo!" she cried out and took full advantage of her new found speed.

When she saw she was getting close to where the dragonball was, she landed on the ground and decided to go the rest of the way by foot. With the help of Guru awakening her sleeping powers, she was able to take off running much faster with her power level suppressed to zero than she would have been able to do before. She couldn't help but grin at how fast she was running, she felt like she might even be able to take on Frieza with these abilities.

Keysa found Bulma resting in a rocky and jagged crack in the mountain alone. "Finally! Those boys left me here all alone, talk about no manners! I can't believe how much time I've had to spend alone on this planet. I've been bored out of my mind, and I can't put up my capsule house here! Let's go find somewhere else for me to stay," Bulma said when she saw Keysa.

"Bulma, you're safe here. Besides, Gohan and Krillin know where you are here. And if you're really that bored, I'm sure I could lure some of Frieza's men in here to liven things up a bit. How's that for not boring? No? Well then stop complaining. Gohan and Krillin have their power levels suppressed down all the way to zero, so I'm not even gonna try to find them. I'm gonna stick around here and do some training until either I can find one of their energies or something else that needs to be checked out. I'll be right over there," Keysa said and pointed to the area she'd do some training in. "If you need me for some reason, let me know. In the mean time, I'm going to train and work out. I'm going to prepare myself in case I find myself in a position where I need to fight," Keysa said and walked away from Bulma. Stupid woman, Keysa thought to herself.

Keysa walked out of from in between the mountain walls and started to stretch. It felt good to do some training, she hadn't done much since she left Earth about a month ago. Her body had been getting restless, and it was itching for a good fight. She would really love to spar with Vegeta and train with him like she used to, but that wasn't the best idea right now. She didn't want to do anything that might draw Frieza's attention to herself or Vegeta. Training by herself and keeping things quiet would have to do for now.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days dragged on and on for Keysa. Bulma nagged at her constantly about being bored and complaining about Krillin and Gohan not knowing how to treat a lady. Keysa had given up trying to convince Bulma that leaving her here was the safest and best idea for her. Keysa had lost her temper with Bulma's complaining about not being treated like a lady and yelled at her about how just because she was a lady didn't mean she needed to be waited on hand and foot. But talking her was like talking to a brick wall, so Keysa tried to tune her out as much as possible by concentrating on her training and trying to find Krillin and Gohan's power.

Finally, after having to put up with Bulma for a few days, she felt Gohan and Krillin's power. "Finally!" she said, this was her chance to get away from Bulma. Apparently, though, she wasn't the only one who had noticed their power levels. Vegeta was already on his way to them too. "Wait… Where are you going? You can't leave me here all alone again!" Bulma yelled. Keysa rolled her eyes and took off towards her friends without saying a word to Bulma. Vegeta was flying at them at a fast speed, but she would reach them first. She got up to top speed and sped towards Krillin and Gohan.

"Krillin! Gohan!" she yelled and they turned to look at her. She could see the Elder's house straight ahead, they were so close but Vegeta was going to reach them before they would reach it. "Gohan, Keep going!" she yelled and pointed at the house. He looked at Krillin, who nodded at him. "She's right, Gohan. Keep going, we'll distract him," Krillin said. Gohan nodded hesitantly, but the continued flying to Guru's.

"Alright, where is the last dragonball? I _know_ you have it," Vegeta growled. Keysa glanced over at Krillin and then back to Vegeta. Krillin was glaring at Vegeta, he wasn't trying to hide his contempt for Vegeta in the slightest.

"What do you want, Vegeta? Just leave us alone, alright? You're really starting to be a pain in the ass," Krillin growled.

"Hand over that last dragonball cue ball, or I'll be more than just a pain in the ass. I promised Keysa I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you painfully close to death," Vegeta threatened with a smirk. He started to move towards Krillin, but Keysa moved in between the two. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little. "Knock it off, Vegeta," she said.

"What? What's that?" Vegeta yelled and looked at Guru's house. Keysa followed Vegeta's gaze and looked at Guru's house and felt the enormous power coming from it. It had to be Gohan's power, she realized. "Is that Kakarot's power? I thought he wasn't here!" Vegeta yelled and Gohan stepped out of building. "What?" Vegeta yelled again and glared at Gohan.

"Wow, your power is incredible, Gohan!" Krillin yelled. A big grin crossed Krillin and Gohan's faces and they danced around a little. "Your power is outrageous, I bet you're as strong as Vegeta now!" Krillin said.

"HA!" Vegeta laughed. "That little runt's power isn't anywhere near mine. I could take him out without any problem," he said arrogantly.

"Shut it, Vegeta. Don't try and downplay how much power he has. And Gohan, don't believe him. He's full of it," Keysa said and received a glare from Vegeta. She took a moment to evaluate his power, the Great Elder had awakened a huge power in him. This kid was definitely his father's son, their power and potential was limitless, or so it seemed at least.

"Get away from here," an angry voice said, and Keysa turned to see Nail stepping out of the house. "You've caused too much damage and destruction on this planet," Nail said as he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something in retaliation to Nail's comment, but before he the words could leave his mouth Dende ran out of the house.

"Guru says there are evil powers heading towards Namek! He says their strength is unbelievable, they're very dangerous," Dende said. At the mention of large powers heading for the planet, Keysa focused in on finding them. She had hoped the huge power might be Goku and not be dangerous as Guru though, but it definitely wasn't Goku. There was more than one power on its way to the planet, and they were evil powers.

"NO! It… It's the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta said and his eyes widened. The Ginyu Force? That name sounded so familiar to Keysa, and then she remembered. They weren't usually around Frieza's ship, they were sent all over the universe, but Keysa had met them a few times. They had always annoyed her, they were so arrogant and their cheesy dance poses were absolutely ridiculous. But Keysa knew of their legendary power. "Are you sure?" she asked Vegeta and he nodded.

"Quick! Give me the last dragonball, it's our only chance!" Vegeta yelled, an almost desperate look was in his eyes. He knew that he was a dead man walking, there was no way he could take on the Ginyu Force let alone Frieza. And after what Vegeta had done, Frieza would want him dead. His only chance was to wish for eternal life, and Keysa could see that. But it still didn't seem like the right answer to her. Just then five space pods raced through the sky. Keysa's jaw dropped, it was them all right. "It's them! Quick, before it's too late! They have powers equal to mine, and perhaps even greater. And there's five of them!" Vegeta yelled.

"I… I think Vegeta may be right. There's no way that we can beat those powers, and there's five of them. Keysa and Vegeta would be the only ones that would stand a fighting chance against them. This might be the only way for us to survive… What about Keysa or Gohan? We could wish that for them instead" Krillin said.

"I don't want to be immortal. Just because they couldn't kill me doesn't mean I could defeat them now," Keysa said.

"That little brat wouldn't stand a chance against them. He may be strong, but he doesn't have any battle experience. And Keysa for some reason doesn't want to be immortal. If we don't all want to die, I'm the only shot that any of us have!" Vegeta yelled with panic in his voice. Krillin had a look of terror in his eyes. Anybody that had the power to make Vegeta afraid must be really strong, he thought to himself.

"But what about Piccolo? And our other friends? We came all this way, and now we're just gonna give up?" Gohan asked near tears at the thought that Piccolo would have to remain dead. Keysa wasn't sure it was the right answer either, she didn't think eternal life would be all that Vegeta thought it would be. And just because the Ginyu Force and Frieza couldn't kill him didn't mean that they wouldn't kill the rest of them. Vegeta would still only be as strong then as he was now. He wasn't thinking this through well enough, Keysa thought. But trying to talk sense into him now wouldn't work, he was as stubborn as they come.

"You know that the dragon grants three wishes, right?" Nail said and they all looked at him with mouths open. Three wishes? That was amazing, Earth's dragon only granted one wish!

"Fine, we'll take you to the dragonball Vegeta," Krillin said and took off towards where Bulma was. Keysa caught Gohan's eye before they took after Krillin, and it was obvious that he didn't think this was a good idea even if they still got to wish back their friends and she agreed with him. She sighed and took off after Krillin, easily catching up to him and Vegeta.

"Down there," Krillin said and pointed at where Bulma was. They all landed and Krillin grabbed the dragonball. Bulma looked up at them with a glare and a mouth full of food. She was about to yell at them yet again for leaving her alone, but then she saw Vegeta with them. Her anger quickly turned into fear and she started to scream. But before she was able to scream, they all took off again this time with Vegeta leading the way.

They got to where they could see the dragonballs, and were about to land when the Ginyu Force landed in between them and the dragonballs. They started yelling out their names and posing with it. Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo and Captain Ginyu. They were even more ridiculous than she remembered, but they had obviously grown stronger since she had last seen them.

"Master Frieza will be most pleased to have all of these dragonballs! Who are all your friends, Vegeta? The girl looks vaguely familiar… She looks like that Saiyan girl, doesn't she? Figures you'd find somebody that looked so much like that Saiyan that was killed," Captain Ginyu said. "I'll take Vegeta. The rest of you can fight over who takes the rest of them."

"That's not fair! You always get the good ones Captain!" Recoome whined.

"Fine. You guys can fight Vegeta too, he's really the only one that should prove a bother. I'll take these dragonballs back to Master Frieza. You guys come back to Frieza's ship once you've taken care of these pests. First though, we need that last dragonball," Ginyu said and pointed to the ball Krillin was holding.

"Quick! Destroy it!" Vegeta yelled at Krillin. Krillin's eyes widened, if they destroyed the dragonball then nobody would get their wish. "What are you waiting for? Do it now!" he yelled again. Krillin hesitated for a moment longer and Vegeta's anger peaked. "DO IT NOW, IDIOT!" he screamed with rage. Krillin finally held the dragonball over his head and was about to smash it into the ground when it disappeared. "Where did it go?" Krillin asked.

"So it's true," Vegeta said. They all followed his gaze to Guldo, who was now holding the last dragonball. Keysa opened her mouth to ask what had just happened, but Vegeta answered before she could get any words out of her mouth. "He has psychic powers, and he was the ability to stop time," Vegeta explained. Come to think of it, Keysa had heard that somewhere before too.

"Alright! I'll be taking these back to Master Frieza," Ginyu said. He picked up the six dragonballs on the ground and took the one from Guldo. He smirked at having all seven dragonballs and took off back to Frieza. Gohan started to take off after him, but Vegeta grabbed onto his ankle as he started to fly off. "Let him go, you idiot. He'll kill you, and then you can't possibly be any help here," Vegeta growled. Gohan looked as though he might put up a fight, but reluctantly landed back on the ground.

"Hmm… How are we going to decide who gets to fight who? How 'bout we play rock paper scissors? Whoever wins gets to take Vegeta, and then you all can replay and the winner can take the rest of 'em," one of them suggested. They all agreed, and Recoome won. "Alright! I get Vegeta. He should be fun for a little while," he said. Guldo won to take the rest of them. Keysa found herself annoyed that she was knocked down into the same bracket as Krillin and Gohan. She was a proud Saiyan warrior, and she deserved to be treated as one.

"Do you idiots really not recognize me?" she mumbled. Vegeta glared at her and motioned for her to be quiet. "What?" she growled. Vegeta knew that it was probably better that they didn't recognize her, but Keysa was more concerned with keeping face. Recoome poked a button on his scouter to get a reading of their power levels, and Keysa made no point of hiding her true power from them.

"Hey guys, check out the chick's power reading. It's a lot higher than the other two behind Vegeta. Say… Do you think she might actually be the Saiyan girl? I mean… Captain Ginyu thought she looked like the same girl," Recoome droned on.

"I don't see how it could be her, Frieza had her killed off, remember? He didn't want any Saiyan children running around. If he got rid of her, then there wouldn't be any full breed monkeys being born. I can't be…" Jeice said and then saw her tail. "Wait a minute, lookie there! She has a tail, a Saiyan tail! But how is that even possible?" he yelled.

"I bet she's strong like Vegeta, so she shouldn't be lumped together with the other wimps. I don't think Guldo could take her on. I say I get to take on both Saiyans since I won the first round of the rock paper scissors," Recoome said. Jeice and Burter shrugged their shoulders and didn't seem to care too much. Guldo glared at him, but didn't really argue with him. Instead, he grumbled something about the others in the group not taking him seriously enough.

"Fine, you two chumps, let's get this done with. You shouldn't be too much of a problem," Guldo said and poked a button on his scouter. He laughed when he read Gohan and Krillin's power level, but he had no idea that they were masking their powers. "Watch out for his psychic powers. If you let your guard down at all, he'll fry you," Vegeta warned. Keysa raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's warning, it almost appeared that he was looking out for them. They nodded to Vegeta's comment and then flew at him, and time stopped. Guldo ran and hid, amazed at how fast they were. Every time that he would stop holding his breath, the two Earthlings would find him effortlessly and without a scouter which confused Guldo. This routine went on for awhile, and Keysa wondered how long Guldo could keep this up.

"Can't we do something to stop this?" Keysa asked. She was starting to become bored with this fight, Krillin and Gohan were each stronger than Guldo on their own so together they shouldn't have a problem taking him down. "No. They have to figure this out on their own. If they can't, they're not worth saving," Vegeta said. She stuck her tongue out at him in protest and then turned back to watch the fight. When she looked back to the fight scene, Gohan and Krillin were now being held captive in the air by some sort of psychic energy. "How do they get out of that?" Keysa asked, but Vegeta didn't respond.

"This will take care of you pesks," Guldo snickered and used his powers to tear a tree out of the ground. He then sharpened the end into a sharp point and laughed hysterically. He moved his hands and sent the tree sailing towards Krillin and Gohan. Keysa took off towards the tree to stop it, but just as she was getting to it Krillin and Gohan were able to move out of the way. She looked back to Guldo and saw that Vegeta had blasted the little green toad.

"Vegeta? That's not fair, you weren't supposed to interfere! I can't believe my life is going to end at the hands of a Saiyan…" he said.

"Hmph. Shut up, you fool," Vegeta said and blasted him with energy and killed him. Keysa, Krillin and Gohan looked at Vegeta in surprise. Had Vegeta actually just stepped in and saved Krillin and Gohan? That was out of character for him. Although Keysa could imagine that it felt good for him to do away with Guldo.

"Th-Thank you for saving us, Vegeta," Gohan said quietly. Vegeta grunted in response and turned away from him and started to walk away. "Don't flatter yourself, I didn't do it to save you. I simply couldn't stand that ugly little toad for one second longer," he growled.

"No fair, Vegeta. You weren't supposed to step in yet! Just for that, I'll take you on first before I deal with your little girlfriend. Or maybe I should kill her first and make you watch… That might be better, get you all upset and all. Hmm… I'm not so good with decisions…" Recoome said. Keysa looked over to Vegeta, she thought they should both go in at Recoome at the same time. His power level was higher than either of theirs, maybe together they'd be enough to stop him at least until Goku got there. He had to be getting close, it had been six days now!

"Let me take him first," Vegeta said quietly to her. Keysa shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "We should both take him on at the same time. It's our best shot, Vegeta," she said. He grunted, not liking the idea. He was so stubborn, and it frustrated her to no end. "I'm serious, Vegeta," she continued. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not sure that we can take Recoome together. His power is unreal, don't let your pride get in the way of your judgment," she hissed at him. He shook his head no at her, so she knew she still wasn't getting through to him. "Asshole," she growled.

"Ok, I've chosen! I will fight Vegeta first!" Recoome yelled and Vegeta grunted. Recoome was treating this all like a game, which pissed off Vegeta. Recoome stood there grinning at Vegeta not making a move, so Vegeta decided to make the first move. He rushed in to Recoome and bashed him over the head. The big man stumbled back a step, and Vegeta kicked his feet out from under him. Vegeta then grabbed onto one of Recoome's ankles and threw him into a mountain wall. He then proceeded to throw a continuous stream of energy blasts at the big man, which kicked up a big cloud of dust. When Vegeta finally stopped throwing the energy blasts, Keysa noticed that his chest was moving up and down quite rapidly. That meant he had already used a lot of energy in just those attacks.

"Look! He did it, didn't he?" Krillin said. "As much as I can't stand him, his power is incredible," he said. Keysa shook her head, there was no way that was the end of Recoome. When the dust cleared, Recoome was standing in front of the mountain wall with a grin on his face and hardly a scratch on him. Vegeta's jaw dropped in unbelief, and Keysa had to refrain from telling him "I told you so."

"Alright. I think that's a good warm up," Recoome said in that annoying voice of his and charged at Vegeta. His knee met Vegeta's chin and sent him flying backwards into a mountain wall behind him. "Vegeta!" Keysa yelled and charged at Recoome. Her foot met the side of his head and he fell to his ass.

"Hey… That's not fair! I was taking on Vegeta, not you! What's your name anyway?" Recoome asked and rubbed the side his head where she kicked him.

"The name's Keysa, and I don't give a damn about what's fair and not fair. I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing. Moron," she growled.

"You're feisty, and I like that," he said. "I don't see what it is you see in Vegeta… He's not near as strong as me. If you want a real man…" he said and flexed his muscles. Recoome then stood back up and started walking towards her. His comment about Vegeta pissed her off and she spit in his face when he got close enough. He got a surprised look on his big dumb face and then glared at her. "You're gonna pay for that, Saiyan," he said and tried to punch her. She was able to dodge his punches easily enough, this new speed that had been awakened in her by Guru was amazing. He started to grow frustrated with her evading him and finally managed to land his knee in her gut. She groaned and stepped backwards. He went to punch her while she was focused on the pain in her stomach, but was stopped by a blow to the head from Vegeta.

"Leave her out of this. You're fighting me, got it?" he growled. He looked to Keysa, "I didn't ask for any help, so stay out of this." Keysa was about to say something back to him, but Recoome yelled out in frustration and Keysa forgot about being mad at Vegeta for not appreciating her help for the moment.

"AHHG! I hate stupid Saiyans, dumb monkeys! Shut up and fight me," he yelled and took a wide fighting stance. She looked over at Vegeta and caught his gaze. He had a stay out of this look in his eyes, but Keysa was going to stand her ground on this. Recoome would kill him, their only chance was to take him together. She looked back at Recoome right as he started to run in her direction.

"I've changed my mind. I want to fight you first," he said and punched her in the jaw. She cried out in pain and was thrown backwards. Her body skidded to a stop and she got back onto her feet. Recoome was running at her, but Vegeta stepped in the way and kicked the big man's feet out from under him again. "I said, leave her out of this you idiot. Fight me," Vegeta growled. Recoome smirked and jumped to his feet. "It's your funeral, dude," he said with a laugh.

There was a clash of punches and kicks from the two, but unfortunately for Vegeta, most of the punches and kicks that landed were from Recoome. Recoome backhanded Vegeta and sent him flying backwards and his body skidded to a stop. Keysa was about to rush to him to see if he was alright, but didn't. She was still mad at him for not appreciating her help before. "If Vegeta can't do anything against him, we don't have a chance! Where's Goku?" Krillin said frantically. Keysa grunted at his comment, she might have a chance. Vegeta may be stronger than she was, but she was a lot faster. She'd have to be more careful next time she faced him, but she was fairly confident she could dodge anything he threw at her.

Vegeta stood back up and ran towards Recoome. He looked like he was going to punch him in the face so Recoome moved to block it, but then Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Recoome. He smashed his fists on Recoome's head. "Ow! That hurt!" he said and turned around. Before Vegeta could get away, Recoome grabbed onto his ankle and threw him into the air. He appeared behind Vegeta and grabbed onto him, he put his arms around Vegeta's waist and arms so that he couldn't get away. Vegeta cried out in frustration and struggled to get away, but couldn't. He kicked his feet furiously at Recoome, but Recoome only laughed at Vegeta's attempt to get away. "Sorry little dude, but this is done," Recoome said. He started flying at the ground with incredible speed and Keysa watched in amazement. Vegeta was struggling against this brute with all his might, and it wasn't fazing him in the least.

Just before getting to the ground, Recoome let go of Vegeta and let his body slam into the ground. A huge crater was formed where his body impacted the ground and Keysa lost her resolve to stay angry with him. His energy was small, but it was still there. She stood in silence waiting for his body to make a movement. He managed to get up to his elbows, but his legs didn't seem to be moving at all. "Alright, let's get this over with. I'm getting bored with this, maybe your little girlfriend will be more fun than you," Recoome said. He opened his mouth and Keysa's eyes widened. Vegeta wouldn't be able to survive that blast in the condition he was in. Without giving it a second thought she ran in between the blast and Vegeta to take it herself. She screamed out in pain, she had never felt such pain in her life. When the blast stopped, she fell to her knees and collapsed on the ground. Well, this was it, she thought to herself. This was how she was going to die. Maybe Gohan and Krillin would be able to distract him long enough for Goku to get here. Gohan had enormous strength being held up in him. He didn't know it yet or know how to use it, but it was still there.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Vegeta growled. Keysa grunted in frustration with him, he should be thanking her for saving his life, not trying to start an argument. "I didn't ask for any help, and you almost got yourself killed. Hell, you still might get killed!" he growled. Keysa half smiled at his comment, as angry as it was she knew he was, he was saying that because he cared about her. She used all the strength she had to crawl over next to him and collapsed next to him. "I wasn't about to watch you die, Vegeta. You would have done the same thing for me, and I know it," she said. She looked up to see that Krillin was now out of commission and lying on the ground barely alive. Gohan was going after Recoome in a blind fury, holding his own much better than a child his age should have been able to, but he still wouldn't be able to hold out very long. Their only chance was for Goku to get here, and even then she wasn't sure that would be enough. If her, Vegeta and Goku had all been able to take him on… Hopefully whatever training Goku was doing would be enough.

"You're right, I would have," Vegeta finally admitted and Keysa smiled. She didn't have much strength or energy left, but she had enough to wrap her tail around his thigh gently enough not to hurt him though he winced anyway. Keysa's whole body hurt more that it had ever hurt in her life, and she was trying to accept the fact that she was going to die. Gohan was giving everything he had, but it wouldn't be enough. She laid her head down on the ground, not wanting to watch the fight anymore. Recoome was toying with poor Gohan. They were all going to die. She heard Gohan scream out and she closed her eyes. "I can't believe this is how it's going to end. Frieza wins," Vegeta said quietly. He had spent his whole life training to be able to one day kill Frieza, and now they were all going to die fighting Recoome. Keysa was now wishing she could have actually fought Recoome, she had dodged some of his attacks and been kicked but she didn't consider that a fight. And now they were going to die anyway, it seemed to her that blocking the blast for Vegeta was now a waste. He was going to die anyway.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side," Keysa said glumly to Vegeta and he snorted in response. "I'm sure you'll be sent to a different place than me. You've turned good, and I haven't been good a day in my life," he said. Keysa couldn't help but give a weak little laugh, what he said was true. She had been just as evil as he was, so maybe the turning good for a few years wouldn't be enough. Or maybe it would be, she didn't know. "Well, if they try to send me up above, I'll start blasting things and throwing a fit until they send me where you are," she said quietly.

Just then, she sensed another energy enter the area. She opened her eyes and tried to lift her head to see who it was, but she was too weak and didn't even have the strength to lift her head an inch. But when she heard the figure say "Oh no," she recognized the voice immediately. Goku was finally here! His power didn't feel like anything special, but he was probably suppressing it to save energy. "It's a good thing that Korin gave me so many senzu beans, you're all in terrible shape," he said, not even seeming to notice any of the Ginyu Force around them or how high their power levels were. And his voice seemed so calm. He walked over to Gohan first and gave him a senzu, then to Krillin. Keysa hoped he had enough for both her and Vegeta. When he walked over to them and kneeled down next to her, and he gave one to Keysa first and she ate it. She had never had one before, amd it was as incredible as she had heard. She instantly regained her strength and she sat up, and being a Saiyan, her power increased far from where it had been before the fight. Goku put another bean in her hand. "You can give that to him. It's the last one, but I think he needs it," Goku said.

Goku stood back up and walked over to where Krillin and Gohan were, and Krillin looked at Goku skeptically. "Why did you give one to Vegeta? Is it because you'll need his help against these guys?" Krillin asked. Goku shook his head no and watched as Keysa dropped the senzu bean in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta looked at the bean and didn't eat it right away. "Come on Vegeta, the rest of us ate them and look at us. Do you think I'd give you one if I thought it would hurt you?" she asked and he popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened when he was healed and his mouth hung open in unbelief that a little bean could heal him like that. He still looked terrible, his clothes were torn up, his armor was broken and blood was caked to his face, but Keysa didn't care. She still thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. "See?" she said, but saw that his focus was now on Goku. She turned her head to look at him too. There w as something different about him, he seemed so calm. He had to be able to sense how powerful these guys were, yet he still seemed so confident.

Goku finally answered Krillin's question, "No, I don't think I'll need his help against these guys. I can take them all alone, and that's what I plan to do. But I want to finish what was started with him back on Earth." Krillin's jaw dropped in surprise to Goku's reason to keeping Vegeta around, but the Ginyu Force were laughing at Goku's comment about taking them all by himself. Keysa was skeptical about it too. Sure, there was something truly different about him, but the Ginyu Force were stronger than anybody she had ever met next to Frieza.

"His power is only 5000, Recoome! What a moron," Jeice laughed after looking through his scouter. "He's even weaker than Vegeta. Hey buddy, I'd wipe that stupid grin off your face if I were you!" he yelled to Goku, but Goku's smirk grew bigger. Keysa rolled her eyes, those fools relied too much on those dumb scouters. "I'm going to give you a chance to get out of here. Leave now, and nobody has to get hurt," Goku said to Recoome. Recoome laughed and ran at Goku, but Goku disappeared. He was moving so fast that Keysa was having a hard time keeping up with him, and she could tell Vegeta was too, but they both noticed a third figure behind Jeice and Burter. They were far enough away that the two couldn't hear what was being talked about. "How is it possible that he's _that_ fast?" Keysa asked in amazement.

Vegeta grumbled something about a Super Saiyan and Keysa raised her eyebrows. She had heard of the legendary Super Saiyan before, but she hadn't heard a whole lot about them growing up. "Do you think that's possible? I mean… How would we know if he really was? There isn't a change or anything that comes with being a Super Saiyan?" she asked him and he grunted. "How the hell would I know? I've never seen one before, I just don't know how else he could get this strong this fast," Vegeta said.

Goku then appeared next to Recoome again, and Recoome looked rather confused. "I don't know how you're so fast dude, but it'll take a lot more than speed to beat me. I know! I'll use an attack that even you won't be able to evade. It blows up everything within a large range. HAHAHA!" he laughed. Keysa watched Goku with much interest, it amazed her that he didn't seem worried at all. Recoome had single handedly defeated Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and herself, yet Goku was still so calm.

Recoome prepared to attack, but before he could release the attack Goku landed his elbow in Recoome's gut. Goku moved his arm back down to his side and stepped out of the way, and Recoome fell to the ground unconscious. "Th-That was a-amazing," Keysa stammered in shock. He was able to take out the fearsome Ginyu Force member in one blow. Whatever training he had done on the way to Namek must have been pretty amazing, and Keysa knew what she'd be doing back on Earth if she made it off this planet alive.

Keysa looked over at Vegeta and noticed that he was taking this all in much better than she had thought he would have. Back on Earth, he had been stronger than Goku. Vegeta had lost the fight back on Earth, but only because Gohan, Krillin and she had been there to help Goku. And now Goku had taken out Recoome in one move. Keysa had expected that Vegeta would be fuming, but he didn't seem to be too upset. She looked over at Krillin and Gohan, and they both seemed to still be in shock at Goku's new abilities.

When Keysa looked back to Goku, he was taking on both Burter and Jeice without problem. Both Burter and Jeice had equal powers to Recoome, and he was taking on both of them. "Who would have thought that idiot would get so strong?" Vegeta said, not really to her but rather thinking out loud. Goku's new strength was starting to set in, and she grinned. She was feeling proud to be Goku's friend right now. "I was stronger than him when I crash landed on Earth. Makes me feel kind of lazy," she admitted, not taking her eyes off the fight. They were moving fast enough that she had a hard time following the fight at first, but her eyes adjusted.

As the fight progressed, it became clear that Goku could easily take out Burter and Jeice. Goku did take out Burter, and Jeice ran off presumably to go get the Captain. "You idiot, finish the job!" Vegeta yelled to Goku as he watched Jeice fly away. Goku shook his head no. "They can't hurt anybody now, they're not even in any condition to move. There's no point in killing them," Goku said. Vegeta growled in disagreement and shoved his knee into Burter's neck to break it and blasted Recoome's unconscious body. "VEGETA!" Goku yelled angrily.

"You're too weak, Kakarot, you may be strong but you're too soft to ever be a Super Saiyan. You shouldn't have let the other one get away, he'll be back I promise," Vegeta snapped back. Goku looked over to Keysa for some understanding, but she just shook her head. She sided with Vegeta on this matter.

"Just because they can't hurt anybody in their current state, doesn't mean that they wouldn't go back to hurting people the instant they were better. I also agree with Vegeta on you letting Jeice get away. He's only going to bring Ginyu back, and then you'll have to take on the both of them. You need to learn to be stronger in some areas," she said. Goku looked at her with disappointment in his eyes, which only irritated Keysa.

"I spared Vegeta's life because you wanted me to. I don't see the difference," Goku said in a harsher tone than she had ever heard him use towards her. It was true, Krillin could have easily plunged Yajirobe's sword into him and killed him, but Goku stopped him. Although, Keysa knew that part of the reason was because Goku wanted to fight Vegeta again. "It is different," was all Keysa could think to say in response.

Just then Keysa noticed Vegeta's gaze dart over to the side. Sure enough, Jeice was coming back with Captain Ginyu. "Fool!" he yelled. "Just as I said, he's coming back. Hmph. You may be strong, but not even you're enough to beat Frieza. Your kindness to Jeice makes me sick. You're truly a disgrace to Saiyans, letting him get away like that."

"Go on, Krillin and Gohan. Take the dragon radar and go find the dragonballs. Vegeta, Keysa, you two stay here with me. I know that both of your powers increased substantially after you ate the senzu beans," Goku instructed. Krillin's eyes widened at the comment about the Saiyans' power increasing when they were healed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Goku glared and yelled, "Go! Now!" Both Gohan and Krillin took off without looking back.

Captain Ginyu and Jeice landed in front of them. "One of you take the weaker one, I'll take on the purple guy. The other should be here for backup, the purple guy is leaps and bounds above the rest of 'em," Goku said. Vegeta smirked and took off after Krillin and Gohan with the goal of getting the dragonballs for himself. "Vegeta!" Keysa yelled after him. "Damn him," she growled.

"Go after him, Keysa," Goku said angrily and she raised an eyebrow in question. "He's after the dragonballs. Krillin and Gohan couldn't do anything to stop him, I need you to make sure he doesn't hurt them or get his wish, ok?" he said. Keysa nodded, still not sure if she should leave him here with both Jeice and Captain Ginyu. "I'll be ok, alright? Just go make sure Gohan and Krillin are alright too, please," he said and she took off after them too.


	17. Chapter 17

Keysa caught up with Vegeta and grabbed onto his ankle. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. He kicked his ankle free of her grip and sped up, which only infuriated her further. "Goku might need help! I can't believe how incredibly selfish you are," she growled.

"Well, if I'm so terrible for leaving him, why did you leave too?" he asked without turning back to look at her. "He made me! He, unlike you, is a very unselfish person and was more worried about Gohan and Krillin than himself," she said angrily. He grunted in response and shot her a glare. "If I'm so terrible, then what do you see in me, Keysa?" he asked. She just pouted, not entirely sure at that moment what it was that attracted her to him. She sped ahead of him and caught up to Krillin and Gohan, knowing that Vegeta wouldn't be far behind.

"Hey you two, Vegeta is on his way after you. He's after the dragonballs, but I won't let him have them. Goku wanted me to come after you two and make sure Vegeta didn't do anything to you two, I sure hope he knows what he's doing…" she said. At the speed that Gohan and Krillin were flying, it would be a matter of moments before Vegeta caught up to them. She grabbed onto the back of Krillin's shirt with one hand and the back of Gohan's with the other. "Whichever one of you is holding the dragonradar, tell me which way we're going. I can fly a lot faster than either of you, so I'm gonna take it from here," she said and took off at full speed.

They got to where the dragonballs were and landed. They landed right next to the ship that Frieza had come here on, it brought back memories of her past. She hadn't lived on this one, she had lived on one much bigger than this one, but it was a similar style. "They're buried under the ground right here," Gohan said and pulled her out of her memories. She looked around for Vegeta, but didn't see him. Either he had gone back to fight with Goku when he knew she'd tell Gohan and Krillin he was coming, or he had lowered his energy to zero so it couldn't be detected. Whatever the case was, she was sure they'd find out soon enough. "Go ahead and dig them up," she said and the two boys did.

When all seven dragonballs were dug up and sitting in front of them, Krillin tried to summon the dragon. "Arise, dragon! Grant us our wishes!" he said, but nothing happened. Keysa hadn't ever seen the Earth dragon before on knew how it worked, but she was pretty sure something was supposed to happen. "Perhaps the dragon only speaks Namekian?" she asked. Krillin raised his eyebrows, but then nodded his head. "That's a good idea! I'll fly back to the Great Elder and be back soon," he said, but Keysa stopped him. "I'm a lot faster, Krillin, let me go," she said, but he shook his head no. "If Vegeta's around here, and since he learned to completely suppress his power level he could be, Gohan will need you around. You're the only one he listens to at all," he said and Keysa pouted. Vegeta didn't listen to her, he didn't listen to anybody. But neither Krillin or Gohan were great fighters by Saiyan standards. Gohan had the potential, but he hadn't realized it yet. But at the same time, she knew that her speed would allow her to reach Guru much faster and figure out how to use the dragonballs quicker.

Krillin was getting ready to take off for Guru's place when two large powers were felt by everybody coming towards them. "Neither of those energies feels like Goku…" Keysa said surprised. She had been positive that Goku would beat them, or she wouldn't have left him. "You're right, Keysa. Those energies are definitely evil," Krillin growled. "That jerk Vegeta, he should have stayed there to help Goku!" he yelled. Krillin grabbed onto Gohan and pulled him back behind some rocks. "Come on Keysa, hide!" he said. She wasn't sure she wanted to hide, though if Goku couldn't handle them then she probably couldn't either. Reluctantly, she went and hid with them.

As they got closer, they could see it was Goku and Jeice flying towards them, but there was something wrong. The energy coming from Goku's body was unmistakably evil and he was wearing a scouter. When Krillin saw that it was Goku, he ran out and greeted Goku. "Oh boy, you sure had us scared, Goku! And what's up with this guy? Did he decide to join us? I'm glad you beat that Ginyu creep… Why are you wearing a scouter?" Krillin asked. Goku looked past him to the dragonballs. "How did you find those?" he asked, and Keysa knew something was wrong. That wasn't Goku's voice. "The dragonradar, you should know that!" Krillin said. Goku smirked and then punched Krillin. "Hey… What was that for?" Krillin yelled.

"Watch out Krillin, that's not Dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan's right, Krillin. That's definitely not Goku," Keysa said as she stepped out from the hiding spot and took a fighting stance. She had no idea what was going on, but that wasn't Goku. Goku laughed, "You're right. I've switched bodies with him, this body is much more powerful than mine. I'm Captain Ginyu, the Captain of the Ginyu Force!" he said and took a pose.

"Switched bodies? What the hell?" Keysa asked, taken aback. That seemed impossible to her, though the voice coming from Goku did sound like Ginyu. Goku, or Ginyu in Goku's body, smirked back at her. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to beat you out of him," Keysa said smugly. She guessed that Ginyu wouldn't know how to tap into Goku's power, like the Kiao-Ken.

"Uhh… Captain, looks like he's found us," Jeice said and they all looked over to where he was looking. Sure enough, Ginyu's body was flying towards them. He didn't look to be doing too well, though. "Keysa, Krillin, Gohan! That's not me… Well, it's my body, but Ginyu is in it. He doesn't know how to use my body, you can beat him!" he yelled. It was weird to hear Goku's voice coming from Ginyu's body, but it was definitely Goku in there.

"You don't scare me!" Ginyu yelled from Goku's body. "This body is capable of powering up to 180,000! Just watch, I'll do it now!" he said and powered up to all that he could. Keysa smirked, even Krillin or Gohan could handle Ginyu like this, but she was going to have fun with this. "Jeice, what's my power reading?" he asked and Jeice's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Uhh… It's at 23,000…" he said confused. "WHAT?" Ginyu yelled, and Keysa laughed at him. She knew this wouldn't take long, though she needed to not hurt Goku's body too bad. Hopefully there would be some way to get Goku back into his own body. "Alright, let's get this over with," Keysa said and powered up. Ginyu watched her power level sky rocket through his scouter until it broke and looked back at Jeice. "Why are you just standing there? Help me fight!" he yelled frantically.

"Not so fast, you're going to fight me," a voice said that Keysa recognized to be Vegeta. Vegeta stepped out from the shadows behind one of the legs of the ship. So he had been hiding around after all. She grinned at him, knowing he could easily take on Jeice since being healed by the senzu bean. Keysa looked back to Ginyu with a smirk and flew at him. She landed her fist to his jaw and knocked him backwards. "No, this is impossible! This body is much stronger than yours!" he said and sent energy blasts her way. She put her arms in front of face to shield herself and didn't bother trying to get out of the way. Ginyu grinned triumphantly at his attacks hitting her, but when the smoke from the attacks cleared she didn't have a scratch on her. "Really? You thought that was all it took to take me out? HA!" she laughed. She ran at him and punched him in the gut repeatedly and he cried out in pain, she then kicked his feet out from under him and grabbed onto his ankle, spun around on her heels in a circle quickly and let go of him, sending his body flying into a nearby mountain wall.

When Goku's body got up from the rubble that fell on him from the mountain, he was scraped up pretty good and not looking too good. She started to attack again, but stopped. He was weak enough now not to be able to hurt anybody, and she didn't want to rough up Goku's body too much. He looked up at her with a smirk and she raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly have to smirk about?

Suddenly there was an explosion and they all looked over to where it came from. "Vegeta! You didn't need to do that!" Goku yelled from Ginyu's body. Vegeta killed Jeice, and Keysa had to disagree with Goku. Jeice, along with the other members of the Ginyu Force, had tortured and killed too many to deserve to live. "Why haven't you finished the job yet, Keysa? It's because he looks like Kakarot, isn't it? That won't be a problem for me," he said and charged towards Goku's body.

He beat up Goku's body more than was necessary. It got to the point that Ginyu couldn't move and was lying on the ground defenseless. Vegeta smirked, getting ready to finish Ginyu and Goku's body off. "Vegeta, don't!" Keysa yelled at him. "He can't move, and that's Goku's body!" she growled. Ginyu smirked and yelled "CHANGE NOW!" Vegeta looked down at him confused as a beam came out of his mouth. Goku realized what was going on and ran to get in the way before the beam hit Vegeta. There was an explosion of light, and when it cleared Keysa looked at Goku's body. "I'm b-back…" he said with a pained smile. "You sure did a number on my body, Vegeta," he said.

Glad that Goku was back in his own body, she smirked at Ginyu. "This time, I won't hold back," she said. She was about to run at him and attack him, but noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her at all but rather still looking at Vegeta. "I want that body," he said with a grin. Keysa stopped in her steps and spun to face Vegeta. "Move!" she yelled at him, but he didn't move. "Vegeta, MOVE!" she yelled again louder. She thought about jumping in the way, but there was no way she was going to be stuck in Ginyu's body. She had no desire to be a male, so she simply stood there helplessly.

Again, there was a big explosion of light and Keysa shielded her eyes. When the light had died down and opened her eyes again. "What happened? Where's Ginyu?" Vegeta snapped from his own body. Goku laughed and then winced in pain. "I did it! That one hopping off in Ginyu's body is a frog. See that little frog over there? That's Ginyu," Goku said with a grin, obviously proud of himself for thinking so quick. Vegeta laughed and started walking towards the frog Ginyu and was ready to step on him, but Goku stopped him. "Leave him alone, Vegeta. He's a frog now, isn't that bad enough?" Goku asked. Vegeta thought about it and surprisingly agreed with Goku.

"I suppose you're right, Kakarot. Being stuck in a frog's body for the rest of his life is a fate worse than dying. Besides, I don't really want frog guts on my boots," he said and let the frog hop off frantically. He looked back to Goku, who was in pretty bad shape and grunted in disgust. "I suppose you need to be healed. I will need your help to defeat Frieza," he said. "There's a healing chamber on Frieza's ship that should work," he said and started walking towards Frieza's ship.

Gohan and Krillin started to pick up Goku's beaten up body, but both were short and his body was dragging on ground. "Let me get this. Put him on my back and I'll carry him in since I'm the tallest of the three of us," she said. They carefully put his weight on her back and she held him as carefully as she could. He groaned in pain, but never complained. When she got to the ship, Vegeta was already inside and in the healing chamber leaving her to find it herself. She walked into the room and Goku instantly noticed needles on the table. "Shots? I'd rather fight Frieza right now than get one of those things!" he yelled and tried to get away from her.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "You're pathetic. Fighting Frieza will be much more painful than any shot. Put him in the healing tank," he instructed. Keysa made her way to the healing tank, glaring at Vegeta for not helping her with Goku who was a lot larger than she was. "Are you going to help?" she finally asked. He raised an eyebrow at her question and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Krillin, Gohan, come help me with him," she said. The two came and helped her maneuver Goku into the tank. Once he was in with an oxygen mask to his face Vegeta poked some buttons on the side. The door on the front closed and fluid filled the tank. "He's not gonna drown in there, is he?" Krillin asked and tapped on the glass, but Vegeta didn't answer. He just turned around and walked to the hallway.

"How long do you think it'll be until Goku's healed?" Keysa asked Vegeta as he was pulling new spandex and armor out of a closet. He looked around for something to fit him, not finding what he was looking for. He settled on one that didn't have the shoulder pads and set it down. It was an older model, but she preferred the look of them to the ones with the shoulder pads. "40 or 50 minutes. It's a shame that I destroyed the newer tanks earlier," he said, still digging through the closet. He pulled out a spandex leotard, armor, boots and gloves and held them out to her. "Put these on," he instructed. She looked at them, not sure she wanted to put them on.

"I don't know, Vegeta. I haven't worn one of these in so long… I kind of like what I'm wearing now," she said. He looked at her dress, still holding them out to her. "Your dress is ruined. Besides, you fought in these for years. You'll hardly know you're wearing them, and you know it. So go find another room and change," he said and she grabbed them from him. She stuck her tongue out at him in protest, but went down the hall to find another room. She found one and walked in, making sure to shut the door behind her. She took off her dress, boots and gloves and threw them in a pile on the floor. She put on the leotard first. It was a dark navy blue, almost black spandex leotard that was shaped like a one-piece swimsuit. She slipped the armor on over her head and moved around a bit. Vegeta was right, she didn't feel weird. She slipped on the white gloves and new boots. The boots were just like her others, white with gold tips. She hated to admit it, but Vegeta was right. This outfit was better than her now ruined dress, even if it didn't look as nice. The armor made her feel safer, she actually missed these things.

She walked back out of the room and back to Vegeta. He had changed into a new spandex suit and armor. The new spandex was a dark navy, she liked the color better on him than the bright blue. Krillin and Gohan were wearing spandex too and looking at the armor with confused expressions. "Uhh… How do these things go on? It'll fit over my head… But not over my shoulders…" Krillin said. Keysa walked up behind him without his knowing. "It stretches," she said surprising him enough that he jumped at the sound of her voice. He laughed at his surprise trying to cover his embarrassment.

"She's right. Did the armor rip when I transformed to my giant ape form on Earth? It'll stretch to nearly any size, but if you can't figure it out I could always pound it on for you," Vegeta said. Keysa rolled her eyes and laughed at his comment. Gohan, Krillin and Goku wouldn't pick up on it, but she knew Vegeta well enough to know that he was starting to not mind them. He still acted like a jerk to them, but the hatred was gone. She walked up to him and rested her hands on his chest while Krillin and Gohan figured out the armor. "So what now? We hope Frieza keeps away until Goku is healed?" she asked him as she took a step closer to him, letting the space between their bodies disappear. He put his hands on her hips and let his gaze fall to her lips. He was about to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat. Both of their faces reddened slightly as they looked to see who had made the noise. Krillin was standing there looking embarrassed to have been watching them, and when she made eye contact with him he averted his eyes.

"So uh… I was thinking… One of us should go to Guru to figure out how to use the dragonballs. I figure you, Gohan and Vegeta should stay here to protect the dragonballs incase Frieza comes back… You all are stronger than I am, and would have a better shot against him. Hopefully it won't take me too long…" Krillin said.

"Sure, that's fine," Keysa said and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't care who went to get the password or whatever. Krillin nodded and took off running down the hall to the hole Vegeta had blasted in the building earlier and took off flying towards Guru's house. "Should we go out and make sure nothing happens to the dragonballs?" Gohan asked. Keysa shrugged, not really caring at this point. From the energies she was able to pick up on the planet, it was Goku, her, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Frieza, Guru, Dende and Nail still alive on the planet. The only one she wouldn't want to get the dragonballs was the one she couldn't stop from taking them. Gohan walked outside and she followed him.

"Keep an eye on these, kid. If you try anything with them, I _will_ kill you. I haven't slept in a long while, so I'm going to take a nap," Vegeta said and walked under the ship. He sat down under it leaning against one of the legs of the ship. Keysa followed him and sat down next to him. "You realize that this is pretty much suicide, right?" Keysa asked him and he grunted.

"Not if I can get my wish for immortality. If I don't get that wish, then we're all already dead. Kakarot has gotten strong, but he's not strong enough to take out Frieza. Not even the three of us together can take him out," Vegeta answered. Keysa rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, her life had sure taken some crazy turns. He leaned his head towards hers and pulled her closer with his arm. She lifted her head back up off his shoulder and turned her head to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Well, if we don't make it off this planet alive, I hope you know I love you," she said. He smiled and turned his head to kiss her. She moved her hand up to his face gently and kissed him back. Sometimes, she wished she could have a normal life and not have to worry about Frieza killing them all. Right now, she knew that having Vegeta with her was all she really needed to be happy for the rest of her life. "I love you too, Keysa," he said softly.

Keysa now felt oddly at peace with their situation. She could tell that he was tired, so she decided to let him get some sleep. She laid down on the ground with her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair for a moment and then let his hand fall to his side. His breathing steadied and Keysa could tell he was asleep. When the stubborn, prideful, rude Saiyan Prince slept he almost looked peaceful. Keysa shut her eyes, letting her breathing slow and tried to put all the thoughts running through her head come to a stop until she fell asleep too.

"Why is the sky black?" Keysa heard Vegeta say and woke her up. She groggily sat up not knowing how long she had been asleep, but she knew it wasn't long enough. "There are three suns on this damn planet, there is no night," he said and stood up and walked out from under the ship. She made her way to her feet and followed him out. "What's that... Thing? It's a monster!" he said.

"No… It's the dragon!" she said excitedly and took off flying towards it. This meant Gohan and Krillin somehow figured out how to use the dragonballs! She realized that Vegeta was going to be pissed off about this, but she wouldn't let him lay a hand on either Gohan or Krillin. She landed on the ground near them and Vegeta landed shortly after. "That thing is huge!" she said in awe.

"I'm going to kill you! Both of you, and I'm going to do it now! Have you made your wish yet? You did, didn't you? Your stupidity just blew the once chance we had at beating Frieza. Now we're all going to die, and it's your fault!" he yelled in rage.

"C-Calm d-d-down Vegeta," Gohan stammered. "We only used two of the three wishes."

"Who did you wish back with the two wishes?" Keysa asked.

"Just Piccolo, we used the other wish to bring him to Planet Namek,"

"Why did you tell him that?" Krillin yelled at Gohan. Vegeta's eyes lit up with one last shot of desperation. He walked over to Dende and pulled the kid up to his face by the neck of his shirt. "You tell that thing to give me immortality, and do it now," he growled. Dende looked over to Krillin and Gohan with fear in his eyes and Krillin nodded reluctantly.

"I think you better do it, Dende. He may be right…" Krillin said, looking angry with himself for having to admit that. Dende looked disappointed but ended up nodding his head. Vegeta let go of the boy's shirt and he fell to the ground. "Smart boy," Vegeta grumbled, waiting for his wish. But before Dende could tell the dragon the wish, the dragon disappeared, the sky turned to light again and the dragonballs turned to stone. "WHAT? What just happened? Did I get my wish or not?" Vegeta roared.

"Guru… He-He's dead…" Dende said as tears began to fill his eyes. Vegeta instantly glared at Gohan and Krillin and began to walk towards them. "This is your fault!" he growled, but then something caught his eyes and he stopped dead in his tracks. Keysa followed his gaze and saw Frieza standing there. He was as terrifying as she remembered, if not more so because she could now sense the power radiating from him.

"I see you pests have taken away my greatest desire from me. All I wanted was eternal life, not so much to ask for. Now, you all will pay," Frieza said and started heading towards them. "I knew you'd turn on me someday, Vegeta. It's a shame, after all I've done for you. I've been so generous to you! I should have killed you along with the other monkeys when I destroyed Planet Vegeta. Now, I will kill you," he said. He looked past Vegeta to Gohan and Krillin. "Hmph. So you were working together with these two. They interfered with us earlier, and they're about to learn my terror," he continued. Then his gaze fell on Keysa and he looked confused. "You look just like that Saiyan I killed a few years back…" he said, and then his eyes fell on her tail. "WHAT? How is this possible? I killed you, your space pod was completely destroyed! How are you still alive? And how did Vegeta find you? Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. This time, I will make sure to kill you with my own two hands," he said.

"Leave her out of this, Frieza! It's me that you're after, so just leave her out of this," Vegeta growled.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, Vegeta. But if you insist, I suppose I could take care of you first. It really doesn't matter what order you all are killed in, so long as the job gets done," Frieza said and then turned to Keysa. "I am rather curious, how did you manage to live?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you?" she asked and glared at him. She put her hands on her hips and stood her ground, trying to show she wasn't afraid of him. Sure, he could and probably would kill her shortly, but she might as well go down with her pride still intact. She had grown a lot stronger than Frieza would have imagined her to have, especially with the few near death experiences she had had in the past few weeks. Perhaps she and Vegeta would be able to hold Frieza off long enough for Goku to be healed. If Goku couldn't beat Frieza then they were all already condemned to die.

"Stupid Saiyan and your stubbornness. I suppose I don't need to know why, I'm simply curious. I guess that's what I get for leaving Zarbon in charge of disposing of you, I should have known if I wanted the job done right I'd have had to do it myself," Frieza said and started walking towards her. "I can tell you've gotten stronger, or at least kept up with your training. I'm certain Vegeta picked up that little trick of hiding his power on Earth, so I also figure that your full power isn't what the scouter says. You're still no threat to me, though. It's a shame, having to kill such a gifted fighter and beautiful woman. If you'd be willing to help me dispose of these pests," he said and motioned to Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, "I might consider letting you live. If you turned on Vegeta, it would prove your loyalty to me and I wouldn't have to kill you. Something to think about, no?" he said and lifted his hand to her check.

Keysa angrily swatted away his hand and stepped back. "You tried to kill me before, so why would I believe that turning on Vegeta would be all it took to have you not try again? I'd much rather die next to Vegeta and my friends than live with you anyway, you disgust me," she growled. Frieza sighed and then got a smirk on his face. "Stubbornness and pride were the downfalls of the Saiyans. Oh well, now I shall exterminate the last two living Saiyans and I won't have to deal with you monkeys ever again," he said.

Vegeta stepped forward and between Keysa and Frieza. "I won't be so easy to kill, Frieza. I've become much stronger than you know," he said with a smirk, sounding much more confident with himself than Keysa thought he probably felt. Frieza rolled his eyes at Vegeta's confidence and grunted. "You may be strong by your pathetic standards, but you won't even slightly compare with me. I would say that I'd make this quick and as painless as possible, but that just wouldn't be any fun for me. I'm going to drag this out and enjoy killing you, your girlfriend and your little friends," Frieza said smugly.

Vegeta looked back at Keysa and she knew he wanted her to move back. "Vegeta…" she said, not wanting him to face Frieza alone. He shook his head and motioned for her to move back. "If it looks like I need help, feel free to jump in. But I can handle him right now," he said quietly. She reluctantly stepped back to where Krillin, Dende and Gohan were. Frieza moved to strike Vegeta, but Vegeta caught Frieza's fist and held it from reaching him. Convinced that all of Vegeta's strength was being used to keep that one hand from hitting him, Frieza went to punch Vegeta with the other hand but Vegeta caught that one too. Vegeta smirked, holding Frieza at bay. Frieza increased his power, but Vegeta matched him step by step. Their power levels skyrocketed and the force caused a giant crater to form under them. Neither was willing to give up, so the crater kept increasing in size. Finally they both jumped back at the same time.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Vegeta said with a snicker. Frieza, who was obviously growing irritated with Vegeta, mumbled something under his breath about stupid, arrogant Saiyans. Vegeta dashed towards Frieza and the two met in a clash of punches and kicks. They seemed to be fairly evenly matched, and Keysa's hopes rose. If Vegeta and Frieza were evenly matched, then she and Vegeta together would be more than enough to take out Frieza.

Vegeta then managed to kick Frieza back from him. Frieza didn't seem to take much damage from the kick, but it was enough to send him back a few steps. "This is boring," Vegeta started, "Why don't you transform now, Frieza? I know you can." Keysa raised an eyebrow, she had no idea Frieza could transform. She did know, however, that transforming usually meant a significant increase in power. The news of Frieza being able to transform worried her. "What is he doing?" she wondered out loud.

"So you know of my transformations," Frieza said with a smirk. Transformations? Keysa noticed that Frieza had used the plural form of the word, which would mean he had the ability to transform more than once. This couldn't be going anywhere good. "Fine, I'll show you. However any chance you once had of winning this fight is gone. Once my transformation is complete, my power level will increase to over one million," he said and Keysa felt her jaw drop.

"He's bluffing. There's no way he's that powerful," Vegeta grunted. Frieza started to grunt and make noises as the transformation began. His body bulked up and the armor he was wearing exploded off of him. "Hmph. Is that all? You blew off your armor, big deal," Vegeta said. Frieza laughed evilly and began to scream as his body went through some even bigger changes. He grew to twice his height, his horns grew substantially and his body bulked up a ton. His voice also lowered she noticed as he laughed. Keysa managed to take her eyes off Frieza long enough to look at Vegeta and saw how terrified he looked. "See now, Vegeta? I wasn't bluffing at all. This stage is so powerful, that I sometimes have a hard time controlling it. Hopefully I don't do anything too reckless," he said with a smirk. "Now who should I take out first?" he asked.

Keysa shot a glare over to Vegeta. "This is just great!" she hissed. "Why in hell did you bring up and let him transform? If you and I had gone in together we might have been able to finish him off before he was able to transform!" Vegeta didn't even look at her, though. He was staring at Frieza, knowing there was nothing he could do to win. "We're going to die…" he said.

Keysa looked back to Frieza just in time to see his gaze land on Krillin. He flew at him faster than she thought was possible and stuck one of his horns through Krillin's middle. Keysa gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. Frieza shook Krillin off of his horn and sent him falling down into a lake below. Tears filled her eyes, there was nothing she could do for him now. She started to fly at Frieza in rage, but Vegeta grabbed onto her ankle. "No! The same think will only end up happening to you," he hissed. She started to kick at him and struggle, but she knew he was right. There was no way she would stand a chance against him.

She started running all of their options through her head, and none of them ended well. While she was thinking, Frieza decided that it was Gohan's turn to face him. Gohan started to fly after Krillin, but Frieza appeared in Gohan's flying path. "By the time you could get to him he'd be dead anyway, it's useless. But don't be too sad, you'll be joining him soon enough," he said with a smirk. Gohan glared at him and his anger started raging. Keysa heard Vegeta grunt and she glanced over at him. "That runt might be our best chance. He's got all this power that he doesn't even know he has until someone pisses him off," he said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Keysa looked back to the fight and looked at Gohan. Vegeta was right, the kid had a ton of unrealized power, but she didn't think that it would be enough to defeat Frieza. Gohan was furiously attacking Frieza to get him out of the way, Gohan's only goal was to get to Krillin. He threw an assortment of punches, kicks and energy blasts at Frieza until he pushed the monster out of his way.

Keysa watched Frieza be thrown down below into the water, and then noticed that Gohan seemed rather proud of himself. "If you think that's enough to have taken out Frieza, you're a bigger moron than you look," Vegeta growled at Gohan. Sure enough Frieza came back up out of the water looking royally pissed off. "That actually hurt! I don't know how the likes of you could possible cause me pain, but be assured that it will be paid back," Frieza hissed angrily. He flew up at Gohan and Keysa watched for a moment as the child was beaten mercilessly. She couldn't take this anymore, she couldn't watch Gohan suffer even if it meant Frieza's aggressions would be transferred to her. She flew in at him and managed to surprise the monster enough that he didn't react to her feet planting into his side. "What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled at her, but she chose to ignore him. Unlike him, she couldn't hang around watching her friends be killed.

Frieza recovered from his shock and looked at her with a smirk. "It really is too bad you're fighting for them, my dear. Your quick thinking could be a great asset to my team. Just think about it, you and I could rule the universe together. I mean, it's only fitting that the most powerful being in the universe has a powerful and beautiful woman standing next to him. I'll give you one more chance to join me," he said. Keysa rolled her eyes and his invitation, her answer hadn't changed since when he had propositioned her a little bit ago. "Why the hell would I do something that stupid?" she said disgusted.


End file.
